Magic's Changes
by cherrity
Summary: AU! Harry and the gang are growing up. With the return of the Dark Lord many secrets are coming out in the open. NO HBP! Severitus Challenge, power surges, and Dudley!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter and all that it incorporates. As you are looking at this and reading that must mean that your brain can tell that my name is not J.K. Rowling, and I am not the owner of these characters and subsequent plots and story lines that she may have written.  
  
**Prologue: History Lesson**  
  
It was a sad young couple who left the doctor's office. Once again the pregnancy did not last long, only six weeks. The doctor a squib felt that since neither the father or mother had any type of medical complications that the problem was their magic. He suggested a magic compatibility scan as St. Mungo's to see if it was their magic causing the abortions. With heavy hearts they both apparated to their home in Godric's Hollow less excited when they left, and with an appointment to see a magical fertility specialist in the morning at the wizarding hospital.  
  
That night as the couple lay in their beds, worrying about the results of the testing that would happen the next day. If what their doctor said was true; they would never be able to have a child that was 100% them. Instead they would always have to have type of donor. Realizing this the couple started looking at the options that would be available to them. Adoption, sperm donation, no children at all, and other methods that were able to happen because of magic.  
  
Reviewing their options having no children was not an option to them. They wanted a very large family, because both of them being from small families themselves. This dream could not happen without children. Adoption was a very dangerous thing, because the British government did not separate magical and non-magical children. They were both kept in orphanages in the muggle world unless the child was born using magic. Then they were immediately placed with a magical family. The waiting list for placement was at least eight years long at the Ministry of Magic. If they took a chance with a muggle orphanage for an older child received a non-magical child things would not be good.  
  
Magical methods could harm the child if they were not careful about the charms they used during conception, and if their problem is already a magical one the magical options may not work. Sperm donation was the only option that could take care of the immediate problem for them. Since there were magical and muggle sperm banks all across Europe as long as they had the money there would be no problems. Luckily, his family was an old, respectable, and wealthy so money would be no object. Now their only decision left to make was if they would use a magical or muggle sperm bank.  
  
**In another part of Europe...**  
  
Their newest member was passed out completely drunk tonight. His initiation party into the Death Eaters was really out of control. There was wild orgies going on everywhere, and much drunkenness could be said about the majority of them. Lucius Malfoy had the brilliant idea of drugging the austere potion's master and new initiate with the muggle date rape drug, row-hip-knoll or something like that. His plan to take some of the man's sperm, because they all knew that unkempt potion's master was not known to be a "ladies" man. He would never have children on his own.  
  
Since the initiate was not of the female persuasion. It was decided to hold a male nude parade to get their subject to fulfill his obligation. Of course, the others thought that Lucius' idea had merit, and they lined up to put on a spontaneous show any gay man could ever dream of. Severus cooperated, and right after he passed out. Lucius saw that it would be possible to collect the necessary ingredient for his little joke.  
  
It was with great laughter and hilarity that Lucius made a deposit in the most well known and prestigious sperm bank of the wizarding world. Normally, first donations were tested, and not used but the Malfoy name was beyond a doubt unquestionable. So the matron had him fill out an information card to let prospective buyers know what type of gene pool their baby might have.  
  
It was surprisingly easy to fill out Severus' card. Lucius though that he would have to embellish the information on the card to look more appealing, but the facts stood out for themselves. The only problem came when he had to place a name in the slot for the bank records. Choosing a family name that was still pure blood, not impoverished, yet not too wealthy, and also in no way connected to the death eaters was hard he settled on the S. Smith. A common name found in wizard society.  
  
The plan was set in motion, not only would the gay man never know, but whenever his deposit was used Lucius would be notified by owl. He would not know of who the recipients were, but that didn't matter to him just knowing that the austere man had would have a child running loose somewhere was satisfactory enough.  
  
Her doctor's theory that their magic working against each other in the fetus was correct. She would never be able to carry a child from both of their genes without either aborting the baby, or the child having an extremely large chance coming out with severe deformations. Disheartened by their results they listened to the specialist go through the options that was available to them. It was terribly sad in the doctor's opinion, but this did happen in their world; usually one out of every few hundred- thousand wizarding couples who are very powerful magically.  
  
On the positive side of things, she interrupted the doctor, and told him that they had already decided on options available to them. They would use invitro fertilization and get a donor that was compatible to her from a well-known sperm bank. Seeing that the couple was decided the specialist took down what qualifications they wanted the donor to have. It was a simple list: wizard blood for at least two generations, educated at Hogwarts, and they would had to have been in good standing with the law.  
  
The specialist sent the requirements by owl to the bank the young couple had chosen. They did not have a lot of requirements, and it left them with a fairly large list of result. Since the result list was so long the couple did a spell on the paper to randomly choose one, and S. Smith became the lucky donor for the Potters. The pregnancy went very well, and two weeks before the baby was due an experimental spell was done to ingratiate the husband's DNA over the baby. The spell would have to be renewed before it's sixteenth birthday.  
  
On July 31 the Potters became the parents of a bouncing baby boy. While Severus Simian Snape became Voldemort's potions master, and last member of his inner circle. Professor Dumbledore was interviewing a potential professor for teaching Divination, and was on hand to hear her give a chilling prophecy concerning a future hero.

A/N:

Hey people, I am trying out a new fic. Tell me if you like it by reviewing that is all that I ask. I will try to update hopefully once a week.


	2. Very Large Power surge

**Chapter 1: A Very Large Power Surge**

Harry lay curled in a fetal position as the waves of pain washed continuously over his body. His uncle Vernon had really done a number on him this time. It wasn't his fault that magical maturity happened the few months before a wizard's seventeenth birthday. He let out a small whimper from the next wave of pain that hit not knowing that his Uncle was still in the room sitting in a corner waiting for him to return to consciousness.

Vernon did not believe that lesson was not being learned that he was trying to teach if Harry was not even awake. So he waited quietly. His freak of a nephew had managed to spread his disease to his cousin, and the boy would not go unpunished. Finally, the boy whimpered and alerted him that he was awake. He took up his favorite weapon a choice an old fence board that they replaced earlier that summer. It had several nails that used to show as rusty, but now they were covered in crusted blood from previous use. _Yes, the boy will pay with his life, and hopefully his curse will leave my son._

**Malfoy Manor – Scotland**

Lucius Malfoy waited patiently in the apparation room for Severus to show up. His best friend and his son's godfather was coming over for dinner that afternoon. There was something off with him lately; a kind of extra cloud of melancholy hanging over him that was not a part of his usual sullen demeanor. Dinner today was his way of seeing his friend and finding out if there was anything that he could do to get his snarky persona back.

The sound of a pop broke him out of his thoughts with the arrival of a non-smirking Severus Snape. They quickly embraced, and moved out of the tiny room into the manor proper. As they settled into Lucius' study a house elf popped in and served their customary pre-dinner glass of wine Draco entered the room reading one of his schoolbooks, and trying to decide how to phrase the question about the spell he was reading about. Lucius cleared his throat and Draco's head popped up. He sighted his godfather and immediately moved to give the man a hug in greeting. Severus asked his godson about his summer, and what he had been up to lately with his friends. The conversation was what it normally was, and soon time flew by and a house elf was there to tell the men that dinner was ready in the dining hall.

Dinner was delicious and everything seemed to be normal. There was talk about what was happening in the wizarding world, and what Draco expected to get on his O.W. L. s. It wasn't until Narcissa excused herself, and Lucius sent invited Severus back to his private library that he turned his attention to finding out exactly what was bothering the potions master.

**Privet Drive**

The board came down fast again and pierced his back; a scream erupting from his lips and quietly fell into begging his uncle to stop. Harry thought that he would be used to the punishments by now the summer had not started off very well...

_**Flashback**_

_The ride from King's Cross station was made in total and complete silence. Dudley didn't even make any of his usual comments about being hungry and needing a snack. At Privet Drive everyone trooped into the house. Vernon carried Harry's trunk inside to his room just in case some of those weirdoes were watching the house already while Harry carried the cage and his owl. Harry was then told to come down stairs so that the family could have a little talk about what was going to happen that summer. _

_It was decided that instead of Harry doing a lot of chores around the house that summer he would help Dudley with his summer homework, and training for his boxing. He would still be doing most of the cooking over the summer, and also the gardening but that was it. If there were no complaints then he would get plenty of food, and no one would bother him this summer._

_The next day Dudley started a new version of Harry hunting instead of Harry hiding away from him he was to just run and keep out of reach of the punching combinations that he was doing. Harry learned quickly that the weight his cousin had been loosing over the past two years playing the sport had really increased his speed. It took a day or two, but Harry found a nice pace that worked out well for his cousin's needs. That is not where the trouble with Dudley came from. It was Dudley's summer homework. Dudley had no trouble with his math homework in fact Harry could tell that it was more advanced than what a normal guy in Dudley's year would be taking. He figured out that the reason Dudley's other grades were so low was because he couldn't read. _

_Dudley told him that he couldn't tell his parents they wouldn't believe him anyway, and for him to do the other subject assignments for him. Harry knowing that this was a big problem and that Dudley needed help made the mistake of telling his Uncle Vernon first. That was the first time that Vernon had punished him that summer. He called Harry a liar and threw him to the floor hitting him repeatedly with the belt that he had on. After he was finished Vernon told Harry that his son's homework had better be done before the summer was over, and that if he was telling the truth then it was his fault and that he better fix it. _

_Dudley would not cooperate though with the reading lessons though and Vernon making sure that Harry was lying had his son tested by a professor friend he had. He was quite surprised when he found out that the little freak was indeed correct, and that his son could read, but not beyond the kinder/ 1st level. A tutor was hired to come and teach the freak to read for it would not look good if it came out his son could not read well. In turn the freak was to use the same methods that he learned from the tutor on Dudley. Vernon required Harry to work with Dudley each day for four hours on his reading, but did not take away any of the other chores that he was required to accomplish._

_The next time Harry was punished was the day he was supposed to cut the grass in the front and back yard, and pull the weeds form his aunt's garden. The chore usually took up most of the day and Harry figured that Dudley's lesson was more important so he decided that he would do the lesson first, and work through dinner to get the yard finished. When his uncle returned home and saw that the boy was still working on the yard he was furious. It wasn't like the boy had a lot of other chores to do. He went inside and had dinner with his family first. Dudley it seemed was making progress and Vernon was very pleased about this. It still did nothing to cool his ire at the fact that the boy had neglected his chores until later. Just s they were having their pudding the boy came inside, and went to wash up in the sink. Aunt Petunia pointed to a cheese sandwich and a glass of water that was sitting on the counter. He gratefully thanked her before wolfing it down all the while not realizing that Vernon was sending him a look of pure evil._

_While his aunt and cousin went upstairs to prepare for bed after dinner. Vernon caught the boy unawares just as he was starting the evening dishes for his aunt. (She claimed to not be feeling well that night and Harry was stuck doing the dishes). One moment he was scraping the dishes, and the next he was on the floor trying to protect his head from the incoming blows his uncle was levying on him. Vernon reprimanded Harry that this beating was a warning and any other time he came home to see that he neglected to get his chores done in a timely manner that the punishment would be much worse. After that Harry started incorporating Dudley's lessons into whatever chore was left for him that day. _

_Though this reason for the beatings was pretty much taken away from him Vernon found that it was a wonderful way for him to release the stress of the day. So Harry learned early on after that his punishments were not always because he did something wrong, and that made things even scarier for him. _

_There was something wrong with Aunt Petunia early in the summer she would unexpectedly get very tired and want to take naps and go to bed early at night. Though as the days passed she would do some very strange things and could not explain why. One day while doing laundry she poured bleach on all of Dudley's Smelting things, and on another day she left the house in nothing but her robe to go to the grocer. While Harry had no control of his aunt and the episodes she was having he found his uncle punishing him for them, and not trying to get his aunt the help she needed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

It was then that his accidental magic started going wild even when he was not currently in the room. It never occurred to him that it just might not be him doing all of it. Dudley as he was getting more proficient in reading it seemed that he was becoming less muggle than what he appeared. Vernon caught on that day because he had denied Dudley of his past time of Harry Hunting and while throwing his fit the small figurines his mother collected started to rise and swirl behind him. Dudley was greatly shocked when his father hit him across the cheek, and sent him to his room. Vernon then went and found Harry somehow the freak was spreading his disease, and he was going to put a stop to it.

The shock of this attack on Harry was very surprising to him. He knew that his chores were done, and that he had already had his normal daily beating that day. His uncle kept mumbling as he was swinging the different tools he was using to punish him. Harry thought it sounded something like not going to happen to his family, it's a disease, normal we're normal, and get rid of the freak. It was then that he knew that his uncle was going to kill him, and someone else in the house was showing signs of magic.

Malfoy Manor – Scotland 

Once Lucius and Severus were sitting comfortably in his study with their selected evening drinks Lucius approached the subject of his semi-depression and how it was affecting the others around him. Severus wasn't a person to be forthcoming about his feelings, and it took a while and a lot of Lucius's fine scotch to finally get a hint of what was bothering the surly man. It also took a last night visit from Draco; he had come in to bid the men a goodnight. The look of longing that crossed Severus' face was the most telling emotion he had that night. After Draco left Lucius broached the subject of how wonderful it was to have a son, and how smart his son is.

All Severus could do was nod and agree while his face became more and more sour. He didn't catch on that Lucius was baiting him until he saw a similar glint in his friends' eyes that could rival Dumbledore. It was then that Severus confessed that he wished he had a son or someone who could carry on the Snape name. Even though he found most kids to be annoying and bothersome there was just something missing from his life and maybe just maybe it could be filled with the fulfillment of family. Of course he also added that he did not have time to find a pureblooded witch that fit his standards, and then courting and marrying her. He shuddered at the thought of it though was hard for him to process. The toughest part was to find a witch that would not mind the fact the he was indeed gay, and the marriage would be in just name only. Snape's did not have bastard children. It was just something that was going to have to wait until things in their world slowed down.

Lucius laughed out loud of his friend predicament. He let spill about the innocent little joke they played on him when they were new recruits for the Dark Lord. He also told him that all he had to do was to find a witch that he found acceptable, and pay her to carry his child. Severus just blinked up at his friend. There was no way in the world that he would have ever thought of taking the option Lucius had just offered him. Lucius also told him that he had left very strict requirements that people would have to have to qualify for using his deposit and that more than likely no one had ever met the requirements that he outlined.


	3. Investigations

A/N: I am revising chapters because I finally found my muse who ran away with my outline. I hope that you are enjoying the new stuff, and please understand that some chapters are going to be very long and some short. I am hoping to find a happy medium somewhere between. Either way my updating should be coming quicker.

**Chapter 2: Investigations**

Severus sat in shock looking blankly back at the man that had just shocked him speechless. He now had options that he never thought that he would have. Quickly so not to completely lose what composure that naturally made up his usual facade he demanded any and all information that Lucius had about the donation made on his behalf to the sperm bank. Then he snarkly informed him that if his donation had been used Lucius would be paying dearly for all the legal issues that occurred, and that he had better pray that the parents would be willing to allow him visitation at least. With that Severus Snape made his grand exit from Malfoy Manor with his robes billowing behind him.

**Privet Drive**

Dudley reached his room still in shock of his father striking him across the face. He had never been on the receiving end of his wrath before and it completely stunned him. It scared him quite a bit that his father had not kept his temper controlled with him, his father always made sure to take it out on Harry somehow with extra chores and things like that.

He continued to contemplate what was going on in with his father when his attention was drawn outside to the fence where his father was pulling off the plank that was loose. After succeeding in his quest Vernon then turned towards the gardening shed kept in the back corner of their yard. Curious, but not yet brave enough to anger his father even more he craned his neck around the side of his window to see what his father was doing. Childishly believing that possibly his father was going to work out some of his anger by fixing the loose board of the fence or creating work for his cousin to do. His attention turned back to the mystery of what he had done to cause his father's wrath to turn on him. Unfortunately Dudley did not notice that his dad was not pulling out the supplies that Harry would need to fix the fence. Instead Vernon had dug out the extension cord that he had replaced recently. It would work nicely and should not do such messy damage. It was perfect for the purpose he wanted to use it for.

Vernon crept back into the house sending and angry look at his sons' door. He knew he would have to deal with the possessed boy later. It was unfortunate that demons had to be beaten out, but his son had been clean all these years it should not take long. First, though he had to get the cause of all the families' problems taken care of.

At the entrance of his Uncle, Harry gave a small sigh and prepared for whatever punishment his uncle was going to dole for whatever transgressions he felt that had transpired. It did not occur to him that this punishment was going to be worse than others until the first forays of his uncle's new weapon...a piece of wood with sharp, rusty nails sticking out of it. Harry lost count of the number of times that board came down on his body. His uncle in his infinite wisdom of torture techniques decided that it was better to concentrate on one spot for at least six swings before moving to the next spot. He was relieved when he heard the board clatter to the floor, but the cry of shock that escaped because of the extension cord going into play was heard outside of the room. It was the first time Dudley had ever heard a sound of that nature come from his cousin. It was like a wounded animal that had been kicked when it was already hurt.

Now normally he would not care if Harry was in trouble, but his cousin had helped him more in this past summer than anyone else in his whole lifetime. At first he thought and expected Harry to make fun of him for not knowing and struggling to read, but his cousin showed him only kindness, respect and encouragement. That alone made him rethink about the way that he had been raised to treat him. Taking some time to gather as much courage as he could muster, Dudley left his room and snuck over to Harry's to make sure that his cousin was all right.

**Snape Estate**

Severus looked over the paperwork that Lucius had provided, and frowned at how incomplete the papers were. Lucius had left many of the fields blank, and though he had said that he listed strict requirements, there were only three. The first being that a couple must use the donation, second the couple must both be magical, and the third requirement was they had to be financially secure. Running a hand through his hair Severus let out a frustrated sigh. He must have really been blitzed that night not to have noticed what was happening, and Lucius what was he thinking. His memory of that night couldn't be perfect either. Taking the papers he had with him he went to still the wizarding world's most prestigious fertility clinic and asked to speak to someone in the records department. Once there he had to sign some verification papers and they checked his magical signature. The records attendant chuckled as he saw the name pop up in front of him **S. Smith 0078932**. _S. Smith was the most common name used by the most unimaginative of donors who wish to remain anonymous. _ He told Severus to wait while they pulled his file. As uncomfortable as Severus was waiting there for the clerk to return there was a certain amount of anxiety combined. He might have a child out there; a child that he has dreamt about for years.

There was a clearing of the throat and Severus broke out of his revere reaching for the file in the clerk's hand. He opened it up to see a stamp on the application page that Lucius filled out showing that his donation had indeed been used. While looking over the page he noticed that Lucius "grand" requirements were a joke, and just about anyone could have qualified. The following pages in the chart were about the quality of his donation. It was not until the very last page that he found anything about the people or person who used his sperm. There on the recipient application where two names that he would have never thought to have seen **Lily and James Potter.** As bold as can be in black and white his heart dropped and his dreams seemed squashed. His child was dead... it was rumored that Lily Potter was pregnant at the time of her murder by the Dark Lord. It was then that he saw the date of transaction. It was not possible. If the date was correct then HARRY POTTER was his child. Severus then did something that no one would ever believe the austere potion master to do. He fainted.

**Privet Drive**

Dudley stood there rooted to his spot in the door way praying with all his might to whoever looked down from above. There curled up in a ball was his cousin trying to protect vital organs as his father beat him ruthlessly. What shocked him the most though was there Harry made now sound, and there were no tears streaming down his face. Harry's face only showed the occasional wince as whatever tool that his father was using on his body made an impact. It wasn't until these thoughts passed through his mind that his father's voice penetrated the fog that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Vernon did not notice when the bedroom door opened or the fact that his son was standing in the door way. If he knew he would have kept to himself his reason for punishing the freak. As he inflicted each stroke he would let the freak know that his plan would not work, and Harry ever wanted him to stop. He would take away his son's magic. Dudley was a good normal boy, he had been born and raised that way, and there was no way in hell that he would be a freak like his cousin.

It was that sentence that got Dudley moving; the extra weird things that had been happening around the house were not just Harry's magic maturing but his magic showing up as well. There was no way that he was going to give up his magic, and if there was any indication by what his father had did earlier that evening when he struck him he would soon be following in Harry's footsteps getting the beating of a lifetime. They needed help and fast he went to his mother only to find her talking to someone who was not even in the room. With the new knowledge of his father's behavior it is more than likely that his mother's condition was also his fault. Thinking hard he tried to think of some way he could contact one of those people who watched over his cousin the last year.


	4. The World Crumbles and Time for Change

_A/N: There is a section in the chapter that is a **flashback**. All of it will be written in italics. _

_I would also like to take this time to thank people for reviewing. I appreciate the comments. Please keep them coming._

**Chapter 3: The World Crumbles and Time for Change**

Dudley's world was spinning around him. He just couldn't believe all that was happening this day. His father, the man that he looked up to the most in the whole world, had completely gone round the bend. It was impossible but true now that he was faced baldly with the facts that what he always was taught to believe was crumbling right before his eyes. Now he had to figure out a way to get help, and with his mother the way she was he was going to have an even harder time. Thinking back to all the things he knew about the magical world the first thought that popped into Dudley's mind was to owl someone for help, but that idea was equally squashed as he remembered that the bird was in Harry's room and there was no way that he planned on getting passed an angered Vernon. Normally he would have felt more comfortable to call the police, but the situation was just too weird, and plus his natural inhabitation of giving the neighbors something to talk about stopped him.

It wasn't until he heard the distinct cry of pain coming form Harry's room that he remembered the summer before, and how that group at the train station told the family about the owling system. They had also mentioned that the house was being kept under watch by a close friend of the headmaster of Harry's school. Quietly as possible Dudley went down the stairs and out of the house. He looked around to make sure no one was looking in his direction before walking around the house asking if any wizard or witch was around. Another shout was heard from the house and, upon hearing it Dudley made the fast conclusion that if there had been someone around their then they definitely would have already done something to investigate. Shaking his head he knew that his father had to be tiring soon, and he couldn't be found out of his room. Panic was rising in him, and he was trying his hardest to shake it off. The last time he felt this powerless was last time he had actually harmed his cousin. The night those demented things attacked, and he found out Mrs. Figg was some type of...he didn't finish the thought he only knew that their only chance was a couple of streets over, and Dudley set out into a sprint for Wisteria Lane.

**Hogwarts**

Severus sat in his rooms studying the documents he held and empty tumbler that had been filled with amber liquid not too long ago. His thought jumbled about the information he now had, while all along in his head the same phrase kept repeating. _Harry Potter is my son._ It was impossible, and yet it would definitely serve him right. The boy would probably never give him a chance, and he would lose his dream of being a father. Of course he could always use Lucius' idea, but still the magical inheritance would still pass to Harry. It was his right, and also there was no way in the world that he had other off spring that he could name before the boy's seventeenth birthday. He knew that now was the time to act, and his first thing to do was to update Lucius on what he found out, and second was to get council from his mentor and friend Albus Dumbledore.

**Malfoy Manor**

Severus flooed to Malfoy Manor, and was not surprised to find a house elf waiting for him in his personal room there. The elf told him that his master was expecting him and to please follow. Severus' mood and anger were alternating as the elf led him through the back tunnels to Draco's and Luce's haven away from Narcissa. She was the actual first follower of Voldemort in the house, and the men used this place as their get away. Lucius was waiting for him with a shot of fire whiskey and a beer to chase it with. Of all the things he could have picked up from the muggle world beer was the most constant, Lucius just couldn't get over the taste of it. (A/N: It must be a man thing, because I have never understood.) Severus took both, and soon was settled in the leather chair opposite his friend.

Lucius took in the pent up expression, and the general attitude of his friend, and decided to pull the only thing he knew that would keep Severus from killing him. He reminded the very pissed off and dangerous man that they were blood related. A smirk graced Severus face hearing Luce start out with a gentle reminder to the little known fact that indeed they were brothers, and as such should be able to deal with situations without physical harm coming to either of them. Shaking his head Severus stared straight at his brother and let the new out that the donation had indeed been used. His son was sixteen years old, and about to turn seventeen soon. He also let slip that he indeed knew the boy, and that there was little chance in Hell of some type of relationship forming between the two.

Not quite knowing how to respond Luce sat forward in his chair, and stupidly said something along the line of at least he didn't have a daughter. It was only a second before he realized that he got too close to Severus as he was holding his nose a split second later complaining about the punch that the smug man across from him had thrown. Severus told Luce to buck up it wasn't bleeding therefore it wasn't broken and if his luck was with him the child would have been a girl. Then he would still have the option of siring and heir. Something that Lucius had taken away from him with his little joke. Luce just sat their blinking his eyes as the realty hit that Severus was correct. This boy that the potion master had just found out about would becoming into his inheritance on his seventeenth birthday just as his son had, and there was no way that Severus could transfer the inherent magic in time. As he started to apologize he watched as Severus crossed to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. He turned and with parting words as to seeing him later he flooed out and returned to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

The journey up to the headmaster's office gave him the peace he needed to approach this open mindedly. If anything when you talk to Albus it is best to talk the wizard with as open a mind as possible. Approaching the gargoyle that protected the office entry the password _bottle caps_ was snapped and he moved on to the revolving staircase. He was glad that the candy fad was over with. Albus' office was in a state of disrepair that was quite shocking, and his mentor looked quite overwhelmed as his continued trying to right the mess of his office.

Albus seeing his protégé entering thought that it was indeed time for a break, and very satisfied with the progress he was making repairing the damage from when Harry had lost his temper at the end of the school year. He gestured Severus over to the comfortable plush chairs sitting in front of a cleared fire place. With twinkling eyes and a sweep of his wand at tea tray appeared between them, along with a bowl of sherbet lemons. After settling with a cup of tea Albus decided to answer the unasked question in Severus' mind. He told about his last meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived, and the resulting trashing of his office. It was taking a while longer than Albus planned for the simple fact that while Harry didn't purposefully destroy his office the residual magic left over there was fighting with his attempts to rectifying the situation.

Severus soaked up the information quickly, and actually was not surprised to find out that his son had some type of connection to this mess. It took him a good minute after Albus finished talking to feel the intense gaze of the headmaster on him. He sighed and pulled out the folder with the documents he retrieved from the clinic. After giving a brief history lesson of his initiation and the prank played on him He handed over the file for Albus to read. While Albus read he took out his wand, and began casting a spell to release any residual magic in the room that was a reflection of the Snape gene. Surprisingly after five minutes there was a ripple in the air, and things began to repair itself all around the room. Albus who was lost looking into the file noticed the change, and as he clearly was not expecting that to happen. His gaze turned to Severus as he saw the man put his wand away realizing that Albus had not got the page of the percipients he took the file from Albus and turned to the most enlightening page and then handed it back. Of course it explained why Severus' magic worked; about what to do next stumped both men. Harry Potter the son of James and Lily Potter was Severus Snape's biological son, and he would soon begin to look very much like his father. Right as the fire place turned green there was a massive power surge that had both the Headmaster and Severus looking for the source of such powerful magic.

**Wisteria Lane**

Dudley sped down the street as fast as he could to the third house down. While he was running his mind was filled with a montage of information and memories of childhood.

_His mother was feeding himself and Harry, both were getting the same food until hid father came storming into the room to demand why the freak was receiving his son's food. Vernon then informed Petunia that if she wanted to keep her precious nephew in their house the way he was treated was going to be dictated by him. He also saw other instances that he was in a room and magic was performed, but Harry was not. Then was the memory of his mother trying to talk to his father about his hard time with reading, and his father brushing it off as something either Harry had done or that the teacher did not like him. Other memories came through his mind, and one that stuck out was when he was only 6 years old, and asked his father what made Harry a freak. The answer was of course magic, and it was then that he remembered praying and hoping that the weird things that were happening in his room at night would stop and never come back._

He banged on the door hoping and praying at the same time that the old lady was home. Mrs. Figg was sitting down and watching a television program that she heard was all the rage in the States. _Gilmore Girls _was the most fascinating show to come out of those Americans in a while. At the attack on her door she grabbed a potion in her hand that she could douse the miscreant with if they were trying to harm her. To her great surprise it was that lump the Dursley's had brought up, Dudley. He looked to be very worked up about something, and she stepped back to immediately let him inside.

Dudley came inside and started talking even before the door was closed. He told of his father's abuse and that they needed help desperately. Mrs. Figg did not waste any time she grabbed the emergency floo powder that she kept and called out Hogwarts headmaster's office. At the same time as she made the floo call the foundations there in Little Surrey began to shake and the magical back lash that was coming from the residence of the Dursley's was felt everywhere in Europe and a few other countries. It's after shock wave was even more intense and was told to have been felt all the way around the world.

Mrs. Figg braced herself while her house shook she yelled out to Albus that he needed to come quickly. The quakes were coming from Harry's relatives' house, and that the boy's uncle had gone too far. Albus acknowledge that, and sent Severus for the Order while he apparated to Private Drive. While everyone was talking and moving the tremors stopped.

Please R/R. Thank You. Cherrity


	5. Help Arrives and Consequences

**Chapter 4: Help Arrives and Consequences**

As soon as the tremors stopped Mrs. Figg and Dudley made their way quickly back to Privet Dr. Aurors and Order members where all popping in the area the massive release of power caught the ministry's attention, and Snape had gotten help quickly. Dumbledore was already at the front yard taking off the wards that he had placed to keep any and all wizards except those in residence out. The shimmering gold and silver shield broke with a gentle pop and the crowd converged on the surprising still standing house.

Dudley and Mrs. Figg had cut through the yards and in between houses taking a direct route to his home. Both arrived in time to hear the pop, and watch as people entered the Dursley's house not knowing what to expect when they got there. The magic was thick and oppressive in the air, and it's still very strong presence put many of the wizards on alert. Usually the existence of said magic was only found after a great battle occurred. Dumbledore scanned the full living room of the house and sighted Dudley and Mrs. Figg standing near the door way of the kitchen coming in from a different entrance and moving swiftly towards the stairs, not caring that the others that were being cautious.

Dudley could only think about what had been happening when he had snuck out of the house to get help. He gestured for them to follow hoping beyond hope that his cousin was okay, and had not killed his father and himself trying to stop the abuse. Only Dumbledore and Remus Lupin followed the two up the stairs while the order spread out to inspect the lower level of the house, and the aurors went outside to make a secure perimeter just in case.

The sight that greeted them when they reached the landing was quite shocking. Vernon Dursley sat sitting in the middle of the hall way gagged, and tied with ropes. Tears streamed down his face and there was blood seeping from wounds that covered his body liberally. Opposite of him was Harry's door, and a sign that was magically a fixed that simply stated **NO MORE**. Harry was found to be lying on the side of his bed glowing in a mixture of colors that was giving off pulses. Dumbledore warned everyone of not touching the boy stating that his magic had reached a point in its maturity that was quite dangerous. He apparently was receiving the first portion of his many familial inheritances that he was to have by the end of his magical majority.

The most interesting observation that caught their attention was as each pulse was a yelp from Vernon, and a new injury would appear. Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye motioned everyone form the room sealing it shut only to open when the power surge was complete. They then followed Dudley into his parents' room where his mother was cowering in a corner of the room talking to something that no one else could see. it wasn't until they got closer to her did they realize she was repeating a phrase over and over again. "It was not me." Her tone was most desperate and very heart breaking to hear.

With pleading eyes Dudley turned to the Headmaster and asked if there was anything that could be done to help his mother. He also told him that he thought his father had caused her to become like this from abusing her. Dumbledore asked Mrs. Figg to find Poppy Pomfrey the medi-witch to see if she could do something for the poor woman and Harry when he came to. Then with calm eyes he pulled out his wand and created three comfortable chairs, and a small sofa. Gesturing for them to take a seat in the chairs Dumbledore pulled out a tiny bell from his pocket, and rang for a house elf. He asked the elf to bring them tea and something light to eat. It was after everyone had tea and sandwiches that he turned to the cousin of the boy-who-lived for answers.

**London**

Hermione felt the waves of magic and knew something big had happened. Even though she did not know what exactly was involved she immediately started packing her trunk with everything she would need for school. Her sixth sense told her that she would not be staying home much longer, and things were getting very uncomfortable around her house. All of a sudden it seemed that her parents had a problem with her being able to do magic, and were keeping her out of family happenings. It was a big shock to come home and find out that she now had the sister, and it hurt her deeply that her parents had not mentioned this fact before she left for school last year. The magic reminded her of Harry's. It had that same feeling of when he loses control of his magic, and being a good best friend meant that she would be ready for whatever came their way.

**Ministry of Magic**

It had been confirmed that it was indeed Harry Potter to have caused the magical power surge, and earthquake earlier that day in Surrey. The aurors that had responded to the outburst exclaimed that there was no sign of death eaters, just him completing his first stage of reaching his magical maturity. Minister Fudge blanched on finding out that tidbit of information. Harry Potter was powerful, and not only that he was not on the greatest of terms with the savior. It was time to make amends, and bestow a hand out to him.

Fudge left his office and walked down to the Magical Law enforcement department. There he searched for the funny looking kid auror who had no respect for authority. Spotting lime-green hair he hurried his steps to catch up with the ... woman. Clearing his throat he asked her if she knew the boy, and receiving an affirmative was instructed that she was going back to school as protection, and also to help him train for the future. Cockily, Fudge turned and walked back to his office thinking of the coupe that he just made. He got a body guard for the Boy-Who-Lived, and also a spy in Hogwarts.

Nymphadora Tonks smirked at the retreating back of the Minister of Magic. The stupid fool had just given Dumbledore the answer to a problem that had been plaguing them all summer as to get her into the school and also allow her to keep her job with the ministry. She knew that she would probably have to spy on Hogwarts, but that could be worked around. It was shocking to learn that Harry could release that much magic, and still be alive. Yet, she knew he was special ...just not that special. Now he had even more potential.

**Traveling**

Luna Lovegood and her father were searching for Crumpled-Horned Snorkack when the surges of magic hit them. Luna immediately turned to her father and told him that she would be needed soon by the headmaster, and they needed to head back to London. Her father did not question his daughter as the gift of sight generally ran within the blood of his late wife's. The expedition ended abruptly though they had found much evidence of the fabled creature, and were getting close to even capturing one. Luna had never been wrong before, pulling out the emergency port key he kept on hand they packed up and left to arrive in Cambridge; home.

**Surrey (A/N: Here is the first dialogue of the story. Give me feedback on if I should keep the dialogue or go back to my writing in third person.)**

Dudley shakily set his cup of tea on the saucer in front of him and took a deep breath. "I think that I should start from the beginning of the summer, and some of my earliest memories." He snuck glance at both the men, and when he saw them both give a nod he must up his courage and then the door burst open with Mme. Pomfrey and Mrs. Figg. The three men had all but forgotten about Petunia who at that time was keening loudly because of the loud entrance the two women made. Mme. quickly took a hold of the situation and in minutes had the terrified lady ensconced in bed taking whatever potions that were handed to her without much complaint. Silence ruled the room as her wand moved continuously and she groused under her breathe about the condition of her patient. Once the wand tip gave off an orange light she stopped, and faced the waiting occupants. "I am sorry, but there is brain damage that apparently has been aggravated constantly and never allowed to heal. Headmaster, though I have managed to stop the blood pooling in her head she is not recoverable. I swear what women have to deal with these days! Now where is Potter? If the woman is hurt than more than likely he was too."

"Poppy," Dumbledore spoke up after her diatribe, "Harry is in his room ensconced in a magical maturity coma. We believe that Mr. Dursley Sr. was the cause of such a dramatic reaction, and I have placed sealing charms around the door so that no one can disturb him at until such time as the magic is released."

"Well... at least you know what you are doing. There is a great walrus in the hallway what about him? Am I allowed to heal him?"

Albus' twinkle took on an extra sparkle and he shook his head in the negative. "I am afraid Poppy that young mister Potter's magic is inflicting Vernon with said wounds and would more than likely attack you for undoing its work. Have a seat. Young Mr. Dursley was going to explain what has been happening recently."

All eyes turned to Dudley, and he began his story. He told about Harry helping him with his homework and training this summer, and what his father happened to be saying when the beating was going on. There was also mention of the accidental magic that had been occurring for most of Harry's and his life. After catching Dumbledore and the others up and the **true** life of his cousin he fell silent waiting for the adults to come down hard on him. Waiting anxiously for about five minutes he finally looked at the headmaster. "I am so sorry. I was awful to Harry when we were kids, but I have gotten better. You can ask him if you don't believe me. I never knew what was going on, and I was either too selfish, blind, or scarred to do anything."

He not surprised at all seeing the headmaster's wand pointed at him. What was shocking was that the spell that hit him did not hurt him at all. In fact the spell cast sort of tickled as it ran is course through him. Once it finished Dumbledore pointed his wand at Petunia Dursley and cast the same spell. Everyone was watching the headmaster to see what he was up to. This was not something that they expected the headmaster to do, and he was being all mysterious about it too. It wasn't until light left Petunia that he spoke, "Just as I thought. I remember being shocked when Lily came to Hogwarts for the simple fact that her older sister did not. Dudley here is only half muggle, and performed powerful magic at age six to keep himself protected from his father. The magic must have released when it felt Harry's own magical majority making itself known. We can expect some powerful things out of both of the boys."

The others in the room just stared up at Dumbledore in awe and shock. Harry Potter's cousin was in fact a wizard, and untrained one at that going through what could only cause them more problems. Unlike others who have had no training their magic usually disappears around this time as to not cause harm to others. His was growing and maturing. Turning to face Dudley once again Dumbledore gave him studied and questioning look. "Well it seems Mr. Dursley that you have an important decision to make. You can receive help to catching up to your peers and join young Mr. Potter at school or I can perform a ritual to release the magic in your body. It is your choice, and something that you will have to life with for the rest of your life." Dumbledore gave a pause and the twinkle reappeared in his eyes. "Well young man what will it be?"

Dudley was shocked to say the least, in the last twenty four hours he had ran to wizards for help, found out that not only could he do magic but his mother could've as well. His father was an abusive prick, and his mother was not going to come out of his father's abuse unscathed. After the wizards' got through with his father, and there is not telling what they may or may not do to the arse, he truly did not have any other family left than Aunt Marge. At that thought he gave a shudder; turning to the collection of wizards surrounding him he took a deep breath, and answered the headmaster. "If and only if Harry says its okay; I would really really like to join the wizarding world and see what all the fuss is about."

"Why would it depend on Harry's decision?"

"I guess because we have always been so separate, and I would be entering his sanctuary away from ... well I guess you can say the muggle world. I just got to know and like my cousin, and I don't want to go and ruin that." Dudley explained after blushing furiously from embarrassment. "Besides if I stay here I would have to go stay with my Aunt Marge, and she is a bit much to take." Chuckles greeted Dudley's confession, and the atmosphere lifted from being rather tense to somewhat calm. Albus finally sent someone to tell everyone that was left in and around the house to stand down. If the power he expected Harry to gain and the power surges were an indication they would be in for a long wait.

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all the reviews that I have received, and I hope that others would send more. Please tell me if I should have Hermione or another character come in as his tutor.**


	6. A few Visitors

**Chapter 5: A Few Visitors**

_**A/N: I would like to thank all that reviewed the last chapter. I am sorry that this chapter took so long to post RL can be really hard sometimes. If you are looking for the disclaimer check the prologue. **_

**Ministry of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge was feeling on top of the world right about now. He had just figured out a way to get a spy he trusted into Hogwarts, and up close to Harry Potter. Cockily he passed by that simpering fool Weatherby, and commanded that everyone hold his calls until further notice. It was then that he thought of another way to get the Potter boy to like him even more, and possibly get the general publics approval. With Voldemort back there was the problem with the age restriction laws. How would the Potter boy vanquish him if he attacked this summer, and what about the power surge earlier? "WEATHERBY! Come here right now. I want you to find me a way to allow the Potter boy use of his magic during the summer. As soon as you figure it out do all the paper work, and sign my name. Then I will deliver the letter and go take the tracking spell off the boy's wand."

Percy Weasley was shocked to say the least. Harry Potter was going to be allowed the use of his magic early because of that stupid scar and his name. He nodded to the Minister to let him know that he indeed heard him, and returned to his desk. He knows that the Dark Lord was back, but that might mean that he has had it wrong the whole time. Maybe by doing this for the Minister he could use it to get back to his family. He knew at least his mum would welcome him back. First he needed to send an owl to the Ministry's potion master, and while he was at it he could send an owl to his mom giving her and Dumbledore a head's up about the minister's plans.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Severus Snape paced the living room. Dumbledore and the others had left hours ago, and no one had returned. He was stuck there in that house with the Weasley family and the-know-it-all Granger. Although Granger did seem mellower lately, and mysterious too, she was receiving letters every day sometimes twice from 'a guy' he still did not want to be around her. That is how it was signed, and she would send her letters back signed 'a girl'. If it wasn't so juvenile he may have found it funny about the Weasley boy's reaction. At least the waves of power had stopped, now they just were sitting and waiting on news. Snape couldn't help think that it may have slipped the headmaster's mind that there were anxious people waiting for news.

He stopped at the thought and immediately went to the fireplace grabbing some floo powder. "Molly, I am going to find out what is going on. I will either floo back or send a message. Why don't you prepare a meal for everyone to eat, and then when I get Potter's floo opened up you and the kids can bring the food over." He noticed the shocked expressions on the faces that had been sitting despondently. "What? Do you want to stay here all day? I just thought it would be a good excuse that even Dumbledore would not argue with." With that Snape through the powder into the fire and stepped in, "Arabella Figg." Molly did not waste time and neither did her children; they were all up and about helping with making food or ways to transport all that she was cooking to Privet Drive.

**4 Privet Drive**

Harry was still floating in the air covered in a wild magic aura. He knew that Dumbledore was there he could feel and detect the others who were in and around the house who had magic. In fact he felt the magic for the whole neighborhood. There were at least three kids who would be receiving letters soon. Feeling the anxiety coming from his cousin he knew that it was time to urge his magic to speed up his healing. It was weird the way magic worked, because he now knew that though he had inherited the Potter magic's he was not born a Potter. Perversely his magic was having a grand old time of keeping the identity to the new family magic's growing within him.

It was then that he felt the flash of someone arriving in the neighborhood by floo, and the familiarity shocked him out of his state. There was a really loud yelp from Vernon Dursley, and then silence. Remus immediately went to check and see if he could enter Harry's room. The sign on the door had changed to a warning. **_Enter only if you know that I will not hex you!_** A chuckle escaped and then a full bodied laugh. Remus was heard through the house, and suddenly there was the sound of feet rushing to where he was. With a grin and a shake of his head he proudly announced "He's awake!"

Severus Snape walked briskly from Mrs. Figg's house towards the Dursley's. He nodded to the Order members and aurors that he knew. No one stopped him as he entered the house. He heard Lupin's statement and immediately surged up the stairs. "How is he?" He directed to the werewolf standing by the door. Remus shook his head at the question, not knowing what exactly was going on, but was pretty sure he would find out.

Dumbledore was standing in the doorway to the master bedroom, and briskly walked over to the Harry's door. It was then that Vernon made the mistake of reminding the wizards that the man was laying there and let out a groan. The aura that had surrounded him had disappeared, and now the wizards could take action.

Vernon was in a lot of pain and he did not know why. He remembered beating the freak boy for spreading his disease to his son. His precious son was now like _it._ Dudley would need to get the demons exercised out of him, but that could be arranged. First, he needed to get up and make sure that his nephew was dead. That brought his thoughts back to the fact that he was in severe pain, and laying very uncomfortably on a floor. The memory hit him as he heard a hiss of anger; the freak boy had started glowing while he was punishing him.

Suddenly, someone yanked hard on his arm, and he was standing in front of a group of _them_. He noticed that Dudley was standing with them, and he sneered at his son. "What do you want, and who let you in my house?" Vernon belligerently bellowed out.

"I got them Dad. You were hurting Harry, and I knew that you were going to come after me next. I couldn't let you do that."

"Dudley, what do you mean you got them?" Vernon shook off the hand holding his arm, and was walking towards his son. "I told you to stay in your room. First I found out this summer that you are indeed dumber than a doornail, then you start doing freakish stuff along with your cousin, and now you went and called a bunch of these freaks into my house. What has gotten into you boy!" As Vernon made his speech he clenched and unclenched his hands, forgetting about the half dozen wizards standing there he raised his hand to strike his son.

Harry had heard it all Snape's arrival and Vernon's awakening. It was the tone that Vernon was using that alarmed him. He knew that Vernon was about to attack someone, and since he was not there it pretty much only left Dudley as the target. He opened the door silently and before Vernon hit his son Harry's and Dudley's wild magic attacked the man.

Harry with his eyes glowing had his magic turn Vernon around, "NO more! NO! YOU WILL NOT HIT OR HURT ANOTHER PERSON VERNON, AND ANOTHER THING WE ARE NOT FREAKS AND NEITHER IS DUDLEY. YOU ARE THE FREAK!" Just as Vernon was about to answer Harry let loose again. "DUDLEY WILL BE A WIZARD AND TRAINED IF HE WANTS TO, TOO!" Another flash of power in his eyes and to the surprise to everyone including Harry he passed out into the arms of a certain potions professor.

Severus laid his son down back into cot that was in Harry's room. In his mind the cot was too small to be considered a bed. With the knowledge that Harry had awoken, Severus summoned Dobby the house elf and sent a quick message to everyone at headquarters. Madame Pomphrey was giving Harry a through once over. While Vernon as being moved to Dudley's bedroom Dumbledore stood mischievously in the doorway while silently fixing things he found wrong with Harry's room with his wand. Dudley anxiously watched his cousin with bated breath while Remus filled Harry in oh what had been happening while he was out of it.

Harry pretty much stayed silent listening raptly until Severus walked into the room. With a smirk that resembled his sire he greeted the potions master, "Hello Professor Snape...or should I say Father?"

**England**

The Lovegood's arrival back to Britain was smoother then one would think for leaving soooo unexpectedly. Yet, anyone who knew the family couldn't except anything less than a late or early arrival. Luna who had a slight gift of sight set off to find her father. "Da, the Headmaster shall be here n an hour or two. I think we shouldn't unpack yet. I have the feeling that we will be staying elsewhere."

Phillip Lovegood just looked at his daughter as her gaze went back to its mystical expression. His breath caught in his throat for a minute...she was really growing up on him. All of a sudden Phillip did not see his little "_Birdie"_ anymore but the woman she was becoming. Placing a kiss on the top of her head as he passed by, "I'll just find the lemon sweets that the headmaster prefers."

**Grimmauld Place**

Hermione and Ron were in charge of the baskets of food, making sure that there was enough food for the aurors, Order members, Harry's family, and them. Charlie and Bill Weasley were home at the time, and were in change of Gred and Forge watch. They had to make sure the twins did nothing to the food that their mother was preparing. Dobby was sent back to get a head count of people there, and Winky was in the kitchen with Molly cooking. The group was ready to go to Privet Drive within a couple of hours from Snape leaving, and a rope portkey had been prepared for them.

**Privet Drive**

Severus blinked slowly as everything and everyone in the room went still. Remus who had been near the end of his explanation earlier started sputtering, and all the others in the room with the exception of Dumbledore and Snape looked at Harry as if he had lost all sense. Though at any other time this scene would be quite funny this was not the time. "I see that I have shocked you all. So sorry, but my familial magic is singing out to yours Severus."

Dumbledore's twinkle got an extra sparkle, and he started chuckling along as everyone in the room turned speculative glances towards the austere man. To their astonishment instead of the scowl expected he was still in his shocked state. All in attendance started as one to figure out what the hell was going on.

Remus being a werewolf decided to trust his senses and first took a large whiff of the potions master before moving closer to Harry to confirm the familial scent. Arabella was looking for similarities between the two of them. Her gaze kept going from the little boy she used to know to the adult standing near the boy's bed.

Dudley though showing improvement in the intelligence department was kind of slow on the intake, and had just caught up with the happenings around him, and all the looks about what was said. He blurted out, "Wait a minute...If he's your father then why the bloody hell did that old man over there put you with us?" Dudley pointed to the people in the room when he spoke about them so that there was no confusion on anyone's part about who he was speaking about. His question brought silence as no one but Severus and Dumbledore knew the answer to it.

"Severus, my boy, I do believe it is up to you to answer young master Dursley's question." The twinkling demi-wizard-god like mad said as he waved his wand creating comfortable chairs for everyone else.

Severus sneered at the meddling old coot and proceeded to expand on the recent enlightenments made into his own past. Just as he finished his tale Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Thank you, Severus. Quite helpful and concise that was. Now, I believe we have visitors arriving soon, and I must go and get the summer tutor for the Dursley lad. I shall return with her," and with that he apparated out of Surrey to conduct his business.

The Weasley party arrived seconds later setting up all they brought on different buffet tables. Trying to stop a general mess and chaos of the normally quiet house. Arthur greeted his wife and at the same time explaining about Harry's relatives and the abuse.

Ron and Hermione as soon as they arrived went to find the missing link to their trio. An interesting noise brought their attention to Dudley's room so that was their first stop. They found a trounced up Vernon who looked a very interesting purple and puce mixed color glowering at them. Knowing that it would all be explained once they found Harry; the two left closing the door behind them. The next room they knew was Harry's and knocked before entering.

Surprisingly Dudley, Harry, and Snape were all on his bed talking calmly, and having what seemed to be a conversation of small talk. It was as if nothing had happened that day, and their was no bad feelings between them. Ron and Hermione shared a look, but decided to stay quiet until they were noticed.

Remus being the keen observer of the room's occupants waved the two closer to him. He made sure that no one else was paying him any attention as he whispered all the information he could on the subject of the scene that they were witnessing. It wasn't until he reached the part about Snape and Harry being father and son that Ron passed out dead away catching the notice of the unusual group.

Harry smiled at his best friends. "So U guess Ron took the news kind of hard huh?" He scratched the top of his head in slight bewilderment. Hermione took this time to start looking form the Professor and back to Harry closely. Still not used to anyone looking at him for a very long time Harry asked, "What are you looking at Hermione? Is there something wrong with me now?"

Hermione shook her head and finally stopped the swivel that it was doing. "O can see it... you know. The family resemblance it is in your facial features, around the eyes, cheek, chin, and maybe the ears. You also seem taller now that I think of it Harry, and some of your expressions are similar." She stopped and cracked a smile, "That eyebrow thing that you're doing now is one of them as a matter of fact." Gloatingly she looked back to Professor Snape noticing his cocked up eyebrow too.

**England**

Dumbledore assured that there was enough people at Privet drive to keep Harry safe until new shielding could be put up went to the Lovegood home. He was not at all that surprised when the house elf let slip that he was expected. Luna Lovegood's mother was a renowned seer in her day.

Luna and her father were seated in the study having tea, and discussing what to write about their latest adventure. Luna suggested that her father hold off on the story, because the Headmaster could be bringing more important news. Before her father could reply her eyes still drifting she cocked her head to the side, "Enter Headmaster, we've been waiting for you."

Dumbledore smiled and accepted his coup of tea. He took one of his favorite lemon candies he was extremely fond of. Explaining that Ms. Granger was working on something quite top secret for him he needed someone Harry trusted to stay and help his cousin Dudley catch up in his wizarding education. Luna was his first choice, and her father was also at the top of his list for a favor. It would mean so much to him and the upcoming war if they were willing to help out. He would need them both at Privet Drive.

"Dumbledore," Phillip said, "I can understand getting Luna's help, but me? Why would I be needed to be there? All I am is a journalist." He looked intently at him while asking these questions. _One could never be too careful when it came to Albus Dumbledore._

"Sorry did I say that the both of you would be at Privet Drive? My mistake, Phillip. I meant that Harry and I have need of your services and paper again if you so see fit to allow us." Quite pleased with himself because he already knew from his answer that Luna would at least be leaving with him he decided to give her father some time. "Think on it Phillip and send me an owl in the next two weeks when ever you decide. I will leave my floo connection to my office and 4 Privet Drive open fro now. Luna, my dear, if you are ready to go I am sure there are some people who would be quite happy to see you."

Luna looked askance of her father to make sure that it was ok for her to leave with the headmaster. At her father's slight nod she rang the bell situated on the tea tray. Tipsy her house elf appeared. "Tipsy, I am leaving with the Headmaster could you please bring my trunk down? It should still be packed." The house elf nodded and with a pop she was gone only to return seconds later with the requested item. Dumbledore placed his hands on top of Luna and with a whistle summoned Fawkes who fire ported them back to Privet Drive.

**Privet Drive**

Tired of Little Miss Gloat a lot Severus turned to the two boys sitting on the bed. "It looks like you two are it. The last of your family, and I am the last of mine too. How about we shock the wizarding world and become on large family? Harry can take his rightful place as my son, and you young Mr. Dursley as a nephew?"

Poor Ron he would have to choose that time to revive himself. No sooner than Snape finished making his proposal Ron passed out again. He couldn't take the changes that were happening around him. Things were right were he liked them, and Snape seemed determined to shake his little world up. Hermione was speechless as were all the other observers in the room, and everyone was quite amused to see Harry's friends in such states.

Harry chanced a glance at his cousin receiving a shrug, and then looked once again at the Hogwarts students' bane of existence. "Why not? What could it hurt?" It was then that Hermione remembered what she and Ron saw earlier.

"What about Vernon? I know he's not dead. How do you intend to make Dudley apart of your family if his father is not out of the picture?"

"Yet..." Snape sneered out menacingly. He slowly rose out of his chair fingering his wand stalking towards the door. Just as he grasped the handle he turned, "Thank you Ms. Granger. Too bad we are not in school or I would have awarded you points. I have some unfinished business with that tub of lard.

**Here it is. The completed chapter, I am so sorry that it took so long, but RL won't give me a break. Be happy to know that I have the whole story outlined, and we're looking at somewhere close to 34-37 chapters. It depends on how long the chapters are, and how much information I put in them. I took out about 2 things I planned for this chapter to save for later. Next time:**

_**Chapter Title: Life Changes**_

_**Harry's new look**_

_**Hermione's mystery letter writer**_

_**Dudley's lessons**_

_**new shields**_

_**Voldie shows up again**_

**I also need a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.**


	7. Life Changes

**Disclaimer: is in the first chapter. **

Life Changes

To Harry the comedy never ended that day. All the adults blanched at Severus' announcement of unfinished business. Hermione and Ron both realized that the Professor was really and truly pissed at Vernon. The real surprise was Dudley did not object to the fact his father was undoubtedly about to be tortured.

Severus delighting in the fact that Dumbledore

was not there

did not leave instructions barring him from Vernon

He had a lesson to teach about the Dark Arts.

Suffice to say that a very angry Vernon Dursley realized his mistakes about one Harry Potter the minute he saw the potions master at his son's bedroom door. "Mr. Dursley," Snape closed and locked the door. "I believe that it is about time you became aquatinted with what your nephew is fighting against." He slowly started to unfasten the numerous buttons that aligned his sleeves. A tattoo only familiar to those who were from the close to the wizarding world appeared on his forearm.

"I have a reputation to uphold and con not be seen in a disheveled manner." Hi hands having finished with the sleeves started on the buttons down front. "I would not like to appear unkempt after our little discussion it could get messy." Snape's robe dropped from his shoulders, and he finished disrobing to carefully fold his garments. With a cruel and evil smile he placed his robe in a drawer; wand out he turned.

* * *

Luna and Dumbledore arrived to 4 Privet Drive expecting a cacophony of noise and gaiety from all the unexpected company the house was having. An eerie silence greeted them as if the house was anticipating something. They climbed the stairs and found everyone in the hall watching and listening for the words and sounds streaming from where Vernon Dursley was. In an instant Dumbledore knew what was happening. He also knew that for health reasons of his own not to interrupt Severus.

"Damn! I forgot all about him." He glanced at Alistair Moody standing next to him with a sheepish and mischievous. "Severus is in there isn't he? I wanted to get Vernon out of here before Severus remembered that he was here.

Severus was quite enjoying the torture so far, and he had not even cursed the Lard yet. Vernon looked primed and ready for his lesson to begin. "Now as you probably know I am one of your nephew's professors at his school, and we most recently found out that we have a familial connection. As a teacher I feel it necessary to give my pupils a good background so that understanding is achieved.

In case you do not quite know your nephew's background the evil wizard tyrant that killed his parents name is Lord Voldemort also known as the Dark Lord also known as Tom Riddle. Although most wizarding kind calls him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for this lesson I will refer to him as the Dark Lord." By this time he was pacing as he was relating his story and twirling his wand. The wand had Vernon sweating profusely because it was shooting off sparks.

The Dark Lord heard part of a prophecy that led him to believe that your nephew and another boy could do him great harm. Not knowing the full prophecy he created his worst enemy by going after the boy. In the wizarding world there are some wizards who follow the Dark Lords teachings known as Death Eaters. Death Eaters can usually be identified by a tattoo as you muggles call it. The tattoo is distinctive as a skull with a snake leaving the mouth." Severus pointed to his own Dark Mark on his forearm.

"As you can obviously see I am a Death Eater...actually I am a spy in his ranks." The Dark Lord is no fool he only wants the best of followers. To join we have to be able to cast the three worst curses known out there. I need a volunteer to demonstrate. Ahhhh yes since it's only us I guess you shall be my guinea pig for two of them. First the proper wards need to be placed so the ministry doesn't detect our fun."

By now his eyes were twinkling evilly and amusement was clear on his face. He cast three spells in rapid order that Vernon couldn't make out. Severus waited unto; a feeling of dampness was in the air. With a malicious grin, "Now we can start."

* * *

Molly Weasley was bustling about the kitchen cleaning up after the buffet they put on earlier. She also checked the pantry, cabinets, and fridge to make sure assess what needed to be added to the kitchen. She heard a noise from the door was very shocked to see her estranged son, Percy. Quite stunned Molly sagged against the clean counter; she never thought she would see her son again after the confrontation last year at Hogwarts when Ron was almost killed by Death Eaters trying to get to Harry.

"Percy what are you doing here? Y...You said that you never wanted anything to do with the family as long as we supported Harry."

Percy cut in, "Mum...I know what I said and it was foolish and stupid of me to give you and ultimatum like that. My pride was hurt that I was supporting a losing side at the ministry. I've come with some information for Professor Dumbledore." He rushed ahead before Molly could answer.

Minister Fudge had an auror going to be enrolling as a student next year to spy and get close to Harry. Also in light of the current situation of this summer and You-Know-Who select students at Hogwarts will be allowed to use magic early. The paper work is being seen to as we speak. I...I... Mum ma uh may I come home...please? I miss my family and everyone."

Molly was already nodding her head in acceptance, tears streaming down her face. Percy looked relieved but he wasn't finished yet. "First tell the family that I apologize, and I will give them another apology if they want one. Also that I hope that they forgive me, and I'll give them a week and then I will return home. Mum...thank you. I love you.

"Oh Percy," Molly commenced to fall into tears and grabbed her son into a stronghold hug. She was so happy that her son was coming home and her family was once again complete.

* * *

Tears streamed down the portly face as Vernon finally realized that he was beyond help from the very mean and pissed off wizard. Severus noticed his tears and sneered at him. "Oh come on! Be a man you nephew has been hit with both curses and he only screamed; there was no crying involved with him.

Now the first curse is like hypnotism where I place a spell on you and you follow my directions. Actually maybe mind control is a better description. **"Imperio!"** Vernon's eyes went out of focus and Snape waited until his tears stopped to give his first command.

"Strip Mr. Dursley." Vernon stripped without a fight. Snape had fight his to keep from getting sick upon seeing the nasty revolting whale of a man nude. What one must do to enjoy torture. "Now pick up the knife and proceed to carve in any words you want to add to your nephew's skin on your own." The knife was picked up without any hesitancy, and soon the word **freak** was carved crookedly into the left thigh. Next **filth** was carved on his bulging stomach.

Vernon carved many words into his skin. Severus let him continue until the words were beginning to overlap each other. The first two words were repeated multiple times, and other words ranged from Boy to profanity. The knife was dropped for a third time when Severus removed the spell.

A scream erupted from Vernon's throat as soon as the spell was lifted. He couldn't believe that he did what that demented wizard in form of him commanded him to do. Once his whimpering and screaming calmed Severus began his second spell lesson.

"Now that you know what the Imperious curse is it is time you learned my favorite curse of the three. Ironically this curse is also favored by the Dark Lord; he uses it on his followers frequently as punishment. It is called the Cruciatus curse, and it's known for causing great amounts of pain...**Cruico!"**

Vernon's eyes widened as he heard the word pain. He didn't even hear Severus cast he curse, but he felt its immediate affects. How could anything hurt so badly? His blood felt on fire, and his muscles rippled quickly as if he was being electrocuted. All he could do now was scream, and he continued to do it until his voice was gone. By now he figures that he must have been held under the curse for over an hour. It was inhumane to leave someone under for so long.

After a minute Severus released the curse odd of Dursley. He watched dispassionately as the tub of lard twitched and quivered on the floor. The man was blubbering incoherently about the pain. Children have been held under the cruiatus curse for longer, and they managed not to disgrace themselves. "Get up, Mr. Dursley! You are carrying this too far. Merlin man you are over dramatic. Children even your nephew reacted better, and he was held under the curse two or three times for about five minutes each time. I only gave you a taste and you lasted barely even a minute.

The last curse we are going to discuss is Avada Kedavra; this is the only curse that I sadly cannot show you. There has only been one person ever to survive this curse." Vernon's eyes bulged once he figured out that the Avada Kedavra curse was the killing curse. "Pay attention, Vernon! As I was saying only one person has ever survived. I believe you know him...he is identified by a dark curse scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead."

The paling in Vernon's face was most appropriate. "That's right your nephew is the **only** SINGLE PERSON to survive the curse, and the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord. And you tied to kill him. He is the only one who can stop the other sick fucks that follow him. I am a dark wizard that is on the light side. Just think what would happen if the dark side won, all of the wizards would grow up to be just like me, and the muggles of the world would be come our slaves, and practice targets.

Since you have stopped your sniveling I guess that our lesson is over." Severus started to get his robes from the drawer, and pulled them on. "Anyway the headmaster has been waiting outside the door to take you to your **REAL** punishment. Have a nice life." Severus started to walk to the door after he tore down the wards he placed earlier. "By the way Dursley," pulling out a scroll and quill, "sign this parchment. It will allow your son to be adopted by someone who will offer your son to be adopted by someone who will offer him protection because he is your nephew's only living blood relative." At Vernon's perplexed look he announced something that shattered the fragile hold that was left of Vernon's mind. "You killed your wife," and with that the door opened and he walked out.

**A/N: So sorry that this took so long. My grandmother suffered from two strokes recently and I have been very busy. This is not the complete chapter, but since this chapter is 20 written pages, and I typed 10 already I figured that you would not mind waiting a few more days until I can type the second half.**

**The funniest thing about this chapter though is Severus' revenge kind of took it over. This chapter was only going to be about 12 pages. _Please Review. I really love it._**


	8. Life Changes part 2

**Disclaimer: Check the prologue.**

Life Changes part 2

As Severus left Dudley's old room and a sobbing broken man on the floor of it. Molly Weasley rushed up the stairs to find Dumbledore. "Headmaster I have news for you. Minster Fudge is going to approach you and young Harry about him doing magic in lieu of recent events. Actually he will be allowing a select group of students to use magic. There is also going to be a student spy for the ministry coming to Hogwarts this year." Molly was going to continue, but Albus raised his hand in a universal sign for stop.

"Molly this is good news not I won't have to relocate the children this summer. With all that's been happening this is still the safest place for Harry as long as his cousin and father reside where with him. Luna Lovegood has agreed to become a tutor for Dudley and to keep Harry company while Ron and Hermione are working on other things this summer. Yes, this will workout nicely, and I will not have to call in any favors. We'll just let Cornelius come to us."

"But Headmaster what about the spy?" Molly wanted to make sure that all the bases were covered concerning her surrogate son.

"Don't worry Molly its Tonks. Fudge assigned her because of her metamorphagi abilities.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was called in to help make adjustments to the Dursley's house. Dudley decided to keep his room, but with some minor adjustments. He had an in suite bathroom added, his bed enlarged, and a clear area added to that his room could be arranged to look less cluttered. The master bedroom was changed only in the fact that it was completely stripped, and they only left king-sized bed that Petunia was laying upon. A nice dress, nightgowns, a few day dresses, and her unmentionables were packed into a suitcase. Even though Vernon had been told she was dead it wasn't true. Petunia would be joining the Longbottom's at St. Mungo's. The same was done to the connected master bath except for what Petunia would need everything was taken away.

Luna, of course, made many changes to the guest room. The floral print was immediately taken away and the room expanded. Being the only girl in the house assured that she would have her own bathroom. A door connecter her room to the bath already situated in next door. Luna settled on a room that was set up in the clouds. Her bed reflected the sun, because it was a bright yellow the only color that broke up the blue and white cloud theme.

Harry's room was next after Dudley announced that nothing in the room was very important to him, the room was emptied. McGonagall at first started to decorate it like the dorm rooms at Hogwarts until a sudden thought hit her. He never had a room of his to decorate. She topped and gave Harry a hard look. "Mr. Potter...how would you like your room to be?"

A few blinks, and then a smile broke his normally stoic face. "You mean that I can make it look like anything I want?" Harry's delight and shock evident in his voice. His head of house just nodded pleased she made a good decision. I would like dark that had a high polished finish. The pieces should be a desk large enough to study, bookshelf (small), a full size bed, a nightstand, and armoire. The walls an emerald green with light green and jade highlights, and the chairs made of dark leather to go along with the dark wood theme. Can I get my floor just polished up a bit, and maybe a few small rugs to place around the room? Oh I almost forgot a padded bench by my window. I wouldn't mind if the room was enlarged."

Harry stopped talking when he realized that he was carried away in describing his dream room. Severus was in a state of shock about how close Harry's room was turning out to look like his house's common room. Blushing Harry looked away from the amused faces staring at him. "Don't be embarrassed son. It just meant that you know what you want and like." Snape gave him a brief hug. McGonagall made the requested changes, and added a bathroom that followed the theme of the room. Severus requested a lab added somewhere to the house, and Luna suggested someplace to study similar to a classroom. A few more adjustments and the house was ready.

The trio went into Harry's room to talk. While Luna and Dudley went to get their rooms settled the way they wanted them. All the adults except Madame Pomfrey who took Petunia to St. Mungo's met in the kitchen to await the Headmaster's return from taking Vernon to the ministry. Hermione noticed a small leather couch in the room and sat on it. She pulled Ron next to her, and waited until Harry was comfortable on his bed before she started in on something that she felt Harry should know.

The adults from the Order decided to talk while they were waiting. Most of the Aurors had left because there was sufficient wizards and witches for protecting everyone there. Molly was the one to grab everyone's attention with the same statement Hermione was making upstairs..."the family resemblance between you two is rather obvious."

Harry just blinked owlishly at his best friend. "Snape and I look the same? Rubbish! We have never looked the same. Ron tells Mion that she's wrong."

"Uh...Harry, mate she's actually right." Ron squeaked out. "You still have the same eyes and nose, but you face is becoming more angular like his."

Harry just shook his head in denial, "I am supposed to look like my adoptive father. Everyone always tells me how much I look like James. I can't just start changing...can I? Merlin I need a mirror."

They went into the bathroom and the person peering back at him wasn't ... well him. "Bloody Hell!"

Fortunately Severus wasn't as shocked as his son currently was. "I noticed. I am actually excited and apprehensive about the changes in him. By his Birthday without the final application of the spell he will look like my son." Looking around the table the other adults were lost in thought. Remus caught his eye though while he was scanning for their input.

"All I am worried about is... are you going to give him a choice?" Remus stated as he continued his staring game with the man across from him.

"Of course, he will have a choice."

At that moment Dumbledore returned and their discussion ended. The wards needed to be re-worked and reapplied. Dumbledore took a blood sample from Severus, and transferred the wards from Petunia unto him. Dudley's wards stayed the same. It took only thirty minutes before the magic of the wards swept through the house and settled again to their original strength. Exactly as everyone release the incantation to set the wards a scream was heard from above.

* * *

The vision came upon Harry so suddenly that no one was prepared. Voldemort was extremely angry. Apparently he had just discovered that the wards were down around Potter's summer home. When he sent Peter to check out the massive power surge from earlier, and the information their leak in the ministry had for him he expected some good news. His informant said that the power surge was important. Wormtail returned with the news that they were too late. It was this that caused his tantrum. The wards around Potter's summer home had been torn down, and something else was happening there. He informed his master to not get too excited because just as he was leaving the wards were replaced and strengthened. Voldemort's opportunity to get the Potter brat out of the way had passed. Justifiably upset he relieved his anger on the assembled Death Eaters in front of him.

* * *

Things at 4 Privet Drive settled down after that. Most of the adults went home or returned to their prior engagements. Severus returned to his home to get clothing, and to his surprise Wormtail was waiting for him. "Our Lord has sent me to get you Severus. He wonders why you did not inform him of the wards falling around Potter's place. You had plenty of time being as close to Dumbledore as you are you should have been able to send an alert somehow."

Sneering," Give Voldemort a message form me Wormtail, please. I am tired of bowing down to an half-blood want to be. Harry Potter has kicked his arse numerous times, and since he can't even take care of a child that is his enemy. I see no reason to follow him. Wormtail be sure to remember to give him my message verbatim --- Petrificus Totalus!"

* * *

Severus returned to Privet Drive. He let it be known that his days as a spy were over and left it at that. Mrs. Weasley while he was gone spent her time gathering her clan and extras so that they were ready to return to headquarters once he got back. After giving Harry another hug they left promising to either come by and visit or write more often. Dudley made his excuses and went to bed. He wasn't hungry and wanted to get an early start the next day. It was his first day of his magical education.

Luna and Harry stayed up and sat in his room. They talked about what had been happening that summer, Dudley's lessons, what occurred at the end of their sixth year, and the death of Sirius, Cedric, and Luna's mother. The conversation was long and as time went by the two got closer and closer together. They both fell into silence thinking over things the other said, and didn't realize when sleep claimed them.

All the Weasley's were headed off to bed when Molly stopped them. "I am calling a family meeting. Hermione you are invited as well." The family trooped back from their scattered positions. Once everyone was seated Molly opened up the conversation, "I need to talk to you about something that happened today. Early Percy came to me and asked of he could come home. Now before you all start complaining he apologized for his past comments, and he wanted me to let you all know that if you require him to apologize in person he is very willing. He just wants to come home. I think that you all should think about it over night and tomorrow we will meet after dinner to discuss what is going to happen ... know this he is coming home. This meeting tomorrow is just about how we are going to handle it."

She nodded and that was the family's signal to go. There were small conversations amongst the Weasley's as they left the room to get ready for bed. Percy was coming home, and there were a lot of different reactions and feelings about it. Only Hermione stayed up as she spotted **Boy's** owl. She already knew what Boy's real name was. It was just to throw others off. Dumbledore requested that she and Boy work together on a project of great importance towards the end of last year before Ron's abduction. At the beginning their relationship was very tense, but slowly the feelings that they felt over ruled the animosity. Her crush on Ron that she held the past two/three years were over. The feelings that Boy created inside of her surpassed that of the crush.

Eagerly she opened the letter that Boy sent.

**_Girl,_**

_**Everything's going to plan. The party is tomorrow and I am the guest of honor.**_

_**I wish you could be there, but then again I don't. It will mean taking us through the final step of reaching the goal we set last year, but possibly erecting the biggest barriers between us. It is worth it though. Promise me that no matter what happens we will still maintain this – our letters.**_

_**Boy**_

****

****

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. Part 3 of Life changed comes out, and we find out who Boy is. There is also a lot more Voldemort next part also. I will be contacting people for betaing soon.


	9. Life Changes part 3

Life Changes and a Spy is Born

Voldemort was in a terrible mood and Wormtail was not making it any better by keeping him waiting. He gave specific instructions on what to do. The stupid rat was to intercept Severus from where ever he was and come back with him; it was as simple as one snapping their fingers. Now he had to call in another follower to find the rat. It was times like this that he regretted letting the dementors kiss Crabbe and Goyle Sr.

Parker was a good man, but he didn't have the ruthlessness that his old minions had. At least he hadn't ruined his relationship with the Malfoy family. Draco was still following the doctrine that his father had raised him on, and in a few days he would be joining the Death Eaters and taking his father's place. Narcissa seemed not to care what her son was doing the same attitude that she had with her husband's activities. Crabbe's and Goyle's sons were still up in the air.

_What is taken that idiot so long!_ "Parker, go find out what is taking that imbecile so long to come back with Severus. Lucius is everything ready for the exchange later tonight. I think the book might have the key to purifying the wizarding world, and leading us to victory.

* * *

Parker flooed into Snape Manor using the secure room that was set up for all death eaters. He first went down to the potion lab, then up to the bedrooms in the family wing, Severus' personal study, and visitor study. Finally he checked the parlor areas not finding anyone where he thought they would be. Wormtail was laying on the floor stupefied.

"Enervate. Pettigrew the Dark Lord has been waiting for you to show up with Severus. He sent me to find out what is taking you so long to get back to head quarters. Now I find you laid out on the floor stunned; does this mean that Severus got away?"

Peter was not actually afraid of Parker, but knew that if the Dark Lord found out that Severus got the better of him he would be in big trouble. Severus' message could wait, and the Dark Lord would believe that he did not disable all of Severus' wards and traps. "No that is not what happened at all. I forgot about some of the wards and was stunned as soon as I used this fireplace. He likes to change which one we are to use too often, and I just got mixed up. Let's go. I need to report back to the master."

* * *

Peter had forgotten one thing about not giving Voldemort the message. Severus knew of the business deal the Dark Lord had going down later the next day. Severus' house elf woke him early that morning with his daily schedule book ready to be reviewed. He read through the pages and saw that the potions that were requested by the Dark Lord for trading was due that afternoon. He knew that he still had some time before Voldemort found out that he had been a traitor, and knowing Wormtail he would lie to get off with a lesser punishment.

A chat with his godson should prove enlightening to figure out what Voldemort needed the potions for. First, a shower and then he would eat breakfast. Draco was not known to be an early riser. While waiting until a decent teenage waking hour he thought over what Dumbledore might have the Order do.

* * *

"Wormtail! What took you so long as Snape Manor? I told you to report back by midnight if Snape did not show up."

"Ma…master, I am sorry master, but I must have tripped one of his house protections. One minute I flooed in and the next Parker was enervating me." Wormtail immediately was on his knees when the Dark Lord started questioning him. "He may have come back, but I doubt it. He is probably working on the potions for next evening, and that is why he did not know what was happening with Potter."

Voldemort was silent thinking about the sniveling rodent's report. I was a very surprising that he had a clear and rational thought…that actually made sense. Still there was the off chance that Severus had returned to his home, and that called for punishment. "You may be right about Severus that was quite the list that I gave him, and he does have his duties to Dumbledore." Peter gave a sigh of relief. He had avoided punishment… "Yet, you still failed because you are not sure of whether Severus returned or not. Crucio!"

As Wormtail flailed helplessly on the floor in pain Voldemort, Lucius, and Parker spoke of the meeting planned for the next day. It was decided that Draco would be sent to visit his godfather later that evening to see the progress of the potions that were needed. Also to sound out Severus about just what had happened on with Potter earlier. Draco would also help package the potions so that the delivery of them would go smoothly.

Peter joined them shortly after he woke up from passing out. He was given another assignment…one more conducive to what was he was actually good at. Once he left Voldemort sure that the rat was a spy for Dumbledore told of how the meeting was not scheduled for the next night, but in fact that night. The false information was to see if any of the Order members showed up at the false meeting. It was agreed that they would still send Draco, but he would be sent now and not the next day. The book that they were trading the potions for was very powerful. It would unlock the secret to Voldemort's dream of purity for the wizarding world.

* * *

Severus knowing of the change in plans, and also that the set up was for the next day he took care to alert Albus. The potions were ready, and so were the dummy potions. They looked, smelled, and seemed correct until the user took the potion. It was one of his greatest accomplishments to date. Only a true potion's master would be able to tell the true nuances of them and realize that they were indeed fakes.

He made sure that he had at least a "test" sample of all of them so there would not be trouble during the exchange. Those are the ones that he hand wrote the labels so as to be able to identify his samples. Albus Dumbledore arrived just as Draco stepped out of the fire. Draco turned around and immediately disconnected the floo connection knowing that his father would try to listen through the floo opening. He nodded to Dumbledore, and waited until the silencing and secrecy spells were done before reporting.

"Father, Parker, and Voldemort are up to something big tonight," Draco started out immediately. "I was sent to help Severus package some potions for the Dark Lord, and to see why you did not report the occurrence that happened with Potter. Pettigrew gave us a good excuse, and I say we run with that. You were holed away working on your potions, and Professor Dumbledore didn't see the need to disturb you. I think you should also add the he gave you some potions to make so that the Dark Lord won't be overly suspicious."

"Thank you Draco for the report. Now Severus what was it that you wanted me to come down here about?"

"Apparently, The Dark Lord has figured out that there is a spy, and he does not believe that it is me. I am beginning to think that he believes Peter is the leak, and with the lie that he told today about my status. It will be easy to set him up to fall. Wormtail is the only inner circle member that was told that he meeting is for tomorrow night. If we send some aurors or Order members to the rendezvous Voldemort will take care of the rest for us. Then my son will have some closure over his godfather's death. Don't worry about the safety of our decoy's they will not be harmed. He only wants two Death eaters to watch and see if anyone shows up. Nothing is to be done to the force that shows up.

About the exchange later today…the "buyer" is trading a case of potions for a spell book that the Dark Lord has been searching for. There are six different potions, and twelve of each type. I made a sample of each potion that I will put into a separate case for testing. These are the only correct potions in the whole lot. I doubt the man is a potions master, because these potions though dark are not very hard to make. Supposedly, the book has a book that will end the war, and give the Dark Lord's side victory.

Parker and I are going to the exchange; I will be the only one to handle the potions and he will retrieve the book. Once the potions are checked and approved. It would be best for an ambush, and we take possession of the book. This way I retire as planned. Parker we take captive, and we will leave little evidence of what happened. Tomorrow will still go as planned, and Voldemort will believe that Parker or I betrayed him. The only problem that may occur is he may use the mark to retaliate. I don't want to leave Harry so soon. So we need to figure out a way to cut it off to make it seem as if I died."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew, and he smiled with a knowing light. "I have already thought of that little problem we have with the mark Severus. We need another person whose mark you would be more willing to wear. Preferably another parselmouth to overpower the other mark; with careful casting, and some intensive planning the Dark mark can be negated and changed into something else. Do you know or have anyone in mind Severus?"

* * *

Things moved quickly after that on both sides of the war. Draco opened the floo again, and theatrically told the Headmaster good-bye. He and Severus staged the next bit because they knew that more than likely someone was listening. "Draco what are you really doing here? I am not giving you private lessons in potions. It's a good thing that I had one of my old potion lesson books out, and had just set up some cauldrons for making new potions…"

"I know that I was unexpected, but father has sent me to check on you for tonight. I am to also help package the potions."

"I see… well come with me. They are all done; I was just finishing bottling the last potion when Dumbledore showed up. It seems that Mr. Potter has done something again, and his house wards fell. Now, on top of everything else I have guard duty at his home all summer with your cousin Nymphadora. How am I supposed to get any potions work done? I still have to have to finish restocking the infirmary, and those two potions the Headmaster needed still need a bit more brewing time. I must send your father a letter expressing my thanks in sending you."

Lucius smiled, and listened to his son and his godfather talk about the mundane. Actually it was more like Draco followed Severus' instructions, and listened to his complaining. He knew his answer, and had some more information for the master. Disconnecting the floo he went to his Lord to report.

* * *

Voldemort was well pleased, and happy that even though Wormtail was correct. He still had a reason for punishing him, and the potion's master was too busy completing his assignment that Dumbledore did not disturb him about the Potter matter. Severus had made him even more euphoric with the fact that his potions were given priority, and Dumbledore had no clue.

He would call Severus later after the little business meeting tonight. Having Draco get extra lessons, and maybe have the boy start an apprenticeship would be a good calling for the boy. He had the Malfoy pride, and with that came delicate handling. Yes, things were working out for the good of all. He called for two new recruits to come to him as he made plans to flush his traitor out. He thought about the orders he sent with Lucius to give Draco to pass on. He didn't want the Potter boy touched by Severus. It was better to build Dumbledore's trust.

* * *

Severus returned to Privet Drive after Lucius came to retrieve his son for a quick errand. Severus knew that Draco would be getting his mark now that he was seventeen. More than likely it had something to do with that. Draco would return in two hours, to help transport the potions to the meeting.

The house was quiet, and Dobby could be seen in the living room doing some dusting. He asked the little elf where he could find his family at, and if things had been quiet while he had been gone. Severus was directed to the classroom, and assured that things had been well. Approaching the classroom he heard a lot of laughter, and Luna and Harry working on theory, as the Headmaster had not contacted them yet about using magic out of school so it was theory first, and potions until then.

Harry was telling a funny story about the levitation spell, and Mr. Finnegan's eyebrows. As the laughter died down Severus grasped the point of the story when he reverted back to pronunciation being very import as well as wand movements. Dudley face was resolved into playful seriousness as he used what looked like a plain stick shaped into a wand, and recited _wingardium leviosa_, and swished and flicked like a pro. After repeating it five times correctly Luna decided that he had the spell down, and they continued to go down the list of spells she had prepared.

Luna looked at her list, and was about to start when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped them. "I see that you are not wasting any time with training, and catching up. I am proud of you three for taking the initiative. Luna and Dudley please continue. I need to speak to Harry please."

Harry nodded to Luna and Dudley and left the room. The lab Severus requested was nearby, and they went there to talk. After they were comfortable Harry cheekily started goading his father, "What's up Pops?"

"Pops? What a disgusting thing to call me. You may address me as Dad, Father, Da, Fa, and Papa. Any of those are considered dignified, but Pops is definitely not one of them. Now to the reason as to why I asked to speak to you. As, you know that I am terminating my service to the Dark Lord. Voldemort will be able to harm me through my mark… maybe even possibly kill me. Professor Dumbledore believes that he has found a way to cut of the effects of the Dark Mark, but we need your help. The spells require someone I trust to mark myself, and a parselmouth.

I know that our relationship is new, but I would really appreciate it if you would help free me from the mistake I made earlier. The headmaster assured me that the spells are long, but not draining. I still have to do one more thing tonight, and then as soon as it is finished we would like to change the mark." Showing his uncertainty for the first time since he started; he looked into Harry's eyes. "Well…what do you think?"

A smile broke across Harry's face. "What do I think? It's brilliant. You would not have the mark anymore, and maybe a few things at school can change for the better. It also works well into some of the plans I wanted to talk to you later on. Just think in less than twenty-four hours you will be free. I will create the mark; I just need one thing from you… a copy of the Snape coat of arms.

* * *

Hermanus Snellville stood in the shadows holding a book the Dark Lord coveted. He knew that he was getting the better bargain of the deal. Some of the darkest potions brewed by Severus Snape, and he was going to make sure and test a sample of each potion to make sure there were no tricks. The Dark Lord was known for double crossing. One soft, and one loud pop was heard, and three voices suddenly broke up the silence of the alley.

"A bookish man reaps many rewards." Parker stated looking into the shadows for anything that wasn't supposed to be there.

"But only if the man leaves his books once in a while." He stepped out of the darken alcove, and looked at the Death Eaters. He showed them the book, and Severus brought out the sample kit. He tested each sample potion on the many rodents around them, and then helped Draco set the crate down. Once Draco finished he touched the portkey that he was told to use once his role was finished. He reported to the Dark Lord that the potions were well received, and that Severus was about to check the book for a spells as instructed when he left. He was dismissed to prepare for his induction the next night. The task with Severus and Parker was his last requirement task.

As soon as the hidden Order members saw young Malfoy leave they struck. All three were stunned, and Harry and Dumbledore stepped out of from the invisibility cloaks they both owned. Casting wards, and more privacy bubbles they started the chanting to change Severus' mark. Voldemort was calm, and any minute now he would have the book. A strange cold feeling stole over him, and he knew that one of his Death eaters was gone. Checking the source it seemed that Severus was no more. "NOOOOO!"

_Dearest Girl,_

_My Godfather has died, and a betrayal has been committed. Tomorrow is my party, and I will be announcing my future plans. How do you feel about potion master? All things _considered _everything went as planned; the next steps are already in motion. A spy is born._

_Your Boy,_

_Draco_

**A/N:Well. Here it is and in less than two weeks. Please review and tell me what you think. I have already started on the next chapter, but I am going out of town for the next 2 weeks, so no computer for me.**


	10. A New Family

Chapter 8: Offers

Upon feeling Severus' presence gone Voldemort knew something was wrong with the deal that was in progress for the spell book, and that there was another spy. He dispatched all of the death eaters he had there in the castle with him to find out exactly what happened. Hoping that there was some clue he cold follow. While the group was gone his mind turned to the induction ceremony for the first child of his inner circle.

Draco Malfoy was a devious child, and quite unlike his father. Where Lucius was a follower to the point he did not question or plan out his actions. Draco was more methodical. He waited for the best time, and if possible used others so that his crimes were not traced back to him. It disturbed him that Lucius was trying to arrange a marriage between Draco and the Parkinson's daughter. That would never work maybe it was time to turn to recruiting to the women. He wanted someone special for his chosen heir.

The small group returned quickly, and he knew that the news was not good by the way that they were cowering before him. All they found was a puddle of blood, and nothing else. He called for Draco to be brought to him so that he could see if the boy could give a glimpse of that night. Maybe he should have instructed the boy to stay for the whole meeting…No then he may have lost his heir.

Draco was prepared for the summoning. He arrived quickly to the castle, and immediately bowed. "My Lord what can I do for you?"

"Ah yes Draco give me a report on tonight's happenings. I have some concerns and questions for you."

Draco bowed once again, "The night started once Parker arrived to Snape Manor. I was standing by the potion case while my godfather was fretted over if the packing could handle the portkey travel. Parker arrived just before Severus was going to contact you about Parker not showing up…"

"Wait a minute—Draco; Parker was late?"

"Yes, My Lord he claimed that you requested for him to meet with another contact before we had to leave. Something about them giving you a death eater donation, I believe. A few pleasantries were exchanged, and Parker give us portkey. We waited until it activated. Once we arrived everything went as planned. The buyer used the rats around us to test Severus' potions. It took about thirty minutes with the testing and Severus giving his care instructions. I was then dismissed, and returned to my father's house. There are still some preparations for tomorrow that need to be completed."

A long stretch of silence as Voldemort was deep in thought. "Did you sense anything awry before you left? Were you Knockturn Alley or somewhere else? How did Severus and Parker appear? Was their demeanor the same as always or did one of them seem a little more high strung than usual?"

Draco at first did not know how to respond to the volley of questions fired at him. Knowing that it was imperative that Parker appeared guilty in the Dark Lords eyes he did not want to lay on the trails of guilt too thickly. "Things seemed the as usual my Lord accept for Parker's lat appearance everything was pretty much normal. The location could have been Knockturn alley or any other seedy dark allies that tend to crop up just when you need them. I am sorry that I did not recognize our location my lord I will improve.

I really can not tell if there was anything off about Parker—I have never been on a mission with him before. I guess you could say that he was more eager than I expected, but there was nothing that really stood out. I told you that Severus was his usual self worrying about the potions, berating himself for not making extra in case some of them broke during transfer."

"I see Draco. You will learn to recognize your location when you get more experience in the future. I am not disappointed in you, but you must show improvement. I see questions in your eyes what are they?"

"My Lord, is this standard after a mission this reporting or did something go wrong?"

"How very astute of you to notice that this questioning might be out of the ordinary…yes something did go wrong. Terribly wrong, I would say. Draco, Severus is gone his dark mark has gone completely cold, and that only happens when one dies in my service. I sent others to investigate, and all they found was a pool of blood.

"Bl-blood? Severus? Please my Lord tell me it is not true. Not him he- he..." Draco shook his head in the negative. He then visibly swallowed quickly and cleared the emotions from his voice and face. It was then he realized he questioned Voldemort's word. "Forgive me my Lord; I did not mean to question you. Severus was like another father to me. His guidance helped me make me what I a m today. I swear you this now I will do anything to honor and avenge his death."

Voldemort at first was shocked seeing Draco's reaction to hearing the news. Malfoy's were well known for being for being cold people, showing outsiders no emotion at all. Yet, Draco was young and if what he said was true then it was a more than accurate reaction.

"Do not fret about the questioning me this once young Draco. It was understandable... go now and relate this news to your parents. Tomorrow is a big day. Go and finish what needs to be done." Draco bowed at his dismissal, and left. He was relieved that he was not punished for questioning the Dark Lord earlier.

"Call in the inner circle except the Malfoy's and Pettigrew. Tonight we find out if we have another traitor in our midst."

* * *

Severus woke with a start. He found intense green eyes staring at him. "Are you alright, Severus?" His son was watching him intently. That must have been what had awoken him. Still keeping his eyes locked with his son's he noticed something in them that he had not seen in a long time...open and unquestionable caring.

"I'm fine Harry. I'm all in one piece. What about you? It took a lot of power to perform that spell."

"Fine, not a hundred percent or anything, because of recent events...but I'm good."

Severus shifted over in the bed he was in making room for his son to sit next to him. It was time that they settled some things. "Harry have a seat next to me we need to talk about some things."

"About what things?" Harry did not move from the chair that he already occupied.

"We need to talk about what has been happening the past few days. I want to know if this is the first instance of Vernon trying to hurt you. We need to deal with this , or you may never recover."

Harry did not want to talk about Vernon or growing up in the Dursley home. He snuck a quick glance under his bent head at Severus to see his expression. It was his normals stubborn and mutinous look—not a good combination. There would not be a way to avoid this subject. Harry was still going to try though.

"Do we have to talk about this Severus? It's now in the past, and Vernon will not be coming near me again."

"Yes, you do. It will do you no good to keep this bottled up inside of you. Although, if you don't want to talk to me we can do as the headmaster suggested and have you talk to one of those therapist people muggles are fond of." Severus watched as Harry's face blanched white at the thought of this.

"Harry you do not have to go into the details of what happened with me. We will use a pensive to retrieve your memories for the trial. Until then the memories will be locked up so that no one can see them. I just want to know general things—for example crème and punishment. Let's say you didn't finish your chores; what would happen as punishment?"

"When I was younger the punishment was usually going without food. Now I get spoiled and rotten food. Can't have the Order getting letters of them not feeding me. This way I was fed, but still punished at the same time. Messing with Dudley, or him claiming that I bothered him usually ended up with me getting no food and being sent to my room or cupboard. Doing accidental magic or just saying the word magic would end up with the same results plus the added bonus of a beating.

Aunt Petunia at firs did not say anything, because Vernon was very careful to never hit me in front of her until I was older. Then he didn't care, and she would also get a beating when she did speak up. So she just stopped, and helped me afterwards as soon as the coast was clear. She would try to keep Dudley from picking up his father's habits, but it became harder when he made Dudley participate sometimes.

This was the first time that things ever went this far. When he came into my room I knew that something was very different with him. My magic some how read his mind...h-he was planning on beating the magic out of Dudley, killing Aunt Petunia for infecting his son, and before he killed me he would break me. The only thing that he knew was pure about me, and he wanted to take that completely away."

Harry was in tears by this time. He had managed while he was speaking to ball him self into a fetal position in the chair. "I was never so happy to have magic at that time, though I am some what afraid to find out what will happen to me when it is found out that I let my barriers down. I didn't care what was to happen. Luckily for us no one got hurt...well beyond Vernon's injuries. I'm just sorry that I didn't get to help Aunt Petunia in time."

Severus struggled out of the bed. His body was still recovering from Harry's previous spell. When he reached his son he placed a hand on his some what messy hair. It was an awkward moment for him in the first place, because he never had this type of familial connection in such a long time; not since his mother was still alive. Eventually the pat on the head became a hug, and he murmured reassurances into Harry's ear. At this very moment the tension and strain that was their tentative family broke. Harry knew that if Severus could treat him as Harry and not James' son then their future together would work out.

It took about half an hour before both of them were ready to talk. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had come into the room to check on them, but when they say the embrace they backed out of the room. Harry was the first to break the hug. "Severus, I-I can't call you dad. I had one, and even though you did not know about me I think that you still deserve a title that will work between us, and no its not Pops. How about father for the public and fa in private?"

"That will work for me. I would like to be able to call you son, but only if it would not make you uncomfortable. I want this to work for us Harry. It will be challenging at times, because neither of us are not used to having a true family. Dudley, you, and I are going to have to make some major adjustments. Now do you have any questions young man?"

"Two, questions actually. First, why do I have to do the pensieve again? Second, can you explain how my parents ended up with a donor, and the spell they used?

"You will need to put your memories into a pensieve because Vernon Dursley will be going to trial for the crimes that he committed. Also, you may have a trial for using magic before your seventeenth birthday. We will be using your magical maturity for you defense mostly, but the pensieve will help show the circumstances that led to your majority triggering earlier than expected." Severus waited and let Harry absorb the conversation. He knew if there were anymore questions they would come now. When none came he moved to the second part of the explanations.

"In the wizarding world many times marriages are arranged for other reasons than blood purity. Often times marriages are arranged by the compatibility of ones magic with another's. This came about because of the inbreeding of wizarding blood in the old families. Two individuals could be very powerful, but because their magic was not of a different concentration the imbalances caused the wizarding worlds' population to decrease. In other words children were not being created, from these marriages.

Usually infertility does not occur in a mixed heritage marriage like your parents, but on occasion when both parents have a high concentrated magical level like Lily and James. My guess is that one of Lily's parents was a squib, and renounced the magical world because of the problems they had when they received their own schooling. Most couples know about this problem before they marry. They either decide to break apart, marry but not have children, or do a gene therapy spell pregnancy.

Your parents chose the latter of the three. The gene therapy spell allows for the muggle process of taking a woman's eggs and fertilizing them with compatible sperm. Where the sperm come from varies sometimes its donated from a male family member of the husband's family, but James did not have that option. So it seems he and Lily went to a sperm bank. The fertilized egg is then spelled to take the fathers DNA traits before it is implanted into the womb. Every three months while the mother is pregnant the spell is recast until the final week before delivery. Then the spell is cast on the baby everyday until delivery. The spell is only recast when magical maturity arrives. It is then when the child's body is going through the most of its magical changes that the spell becomes permanent."

"Permanent? As in I would never be able to take it off if I felt like it in the future. Well that solves that question and decision for me...Severus would you mind so much if I didn't have the spell reapplied?"

"Well, I was going to give you the option of the spell being cast upon you and it not going back on. Depending on which way you decide I was going to offer you some more choices. First, if you decided that you wanted the spell reapplied I could still claim, you but you would have to go through all the confusion of the gene therapy spell. Or you could have it reapplied and we have a quiet relationship.

If you decided not to have the spell reapplied we have more avenues open to us. Harry Potter could disappear—we'll make something up saying that he has gone into deep training. You would then be free to be my son in the open and could have a normal teenage life. Another option for you is Harry Potter changes into well you only we acknowledge our connection, and the persona that you are used to is gone. It's all your choice. I don't want to push anything on you."

"Good, I hate pressure. Fa, give me a few days and I will let you know what I decide. Until then I am sleepy, and you need to get some more rest. I'll check on you when I wake up. Watch out for Madame Pomfrey though. She said that she planned to keep you in bed for at least a week if she doesn't think you are getting enough rest. Just to let you know I am weighing my options for not reapplying the spell. I don't want to be a Potter clone because of some spell." With that little tidbit of information Harry left a stunned Severus Snape propped up in bed.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this update took longer than I planned. This chapter is one of the longer ones I had planned. I wanted to get most of the background information about the situation out. _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, PLEASE!_**

_Next Chapter: Talking and Decisions_

_Harry's decision_

_Luna and Harry_

_P.S. Next chapter is going to be skipping ahead a few days._


	11. Talking and Decisions

Chapter 9: Talking and Decisions

The next day was okay –not great, but okay. The headmaster contacted them to let them know that they could go to Diagon Alley to get Dudley a wand. Severus escorted all three of them and that was it. After the eventful trip to Ollivander's things became routine. Everyone woke up in the morning at 7, then dressed and at breakfast, in the class room ready to work on the days lessons until lunch, after was two to three hours of free time.

Usually during that time Harry and Luna would talk or take a walk. Dudley would continue to practice, and go for a run. He was determined to lose most of his weight before leaving for Hogwarts (Dudley found out that most wizarding children were on the thinner size). Severus used the time to work on his more intensive experiments that he could not be interrupted while doing.

It was days later while Harry and Luna were on their walk together that he brought up what had been plaguing his thoughts. "Luna, can I ask your opinion about something?"

"Sure, Harry…anything."

"You know that biologically I have two fathers because of the gene therapy spell. Well now that my seventeenth birthday is arriving I have to make the decision on whether to become a permanent Potter look alike or what I truly should look like without any spell interference. Severus and I talked when he woke up after the Dark Mark change. He gave me two options that I am considering. Actually he gave me more than two choices, but I have narrowed it down to two. Now I would like your help in deciding on what I should do.

First, I have decided against becoming a Potter look alike. I want to be me, and I don't think that I am betraying my parents. This may bring me some relief and a break from the spot light going with the option of just being my true self. Now I am kind of stuck on what I should do though. Should I just turn into a complete Snape? Harry Potter would completely disappear, and never return. We would somehow explain his disappearance by some sort of dangerous undertaking.

My second option is to keep some Potter and Snape qualities. There is a sort of DNA stasis spell that would allow my body to mature, but keep the mix of all three parents. Either one I choose I will still keep a genetic mix of all three parents, but my appearance would lean to which ever ever spell's more dominant DNA."

Luna listened intently not surprised that he did not make this decision lightly. There was probably still more weighing in with each option, but Harry was trying to be fair and not sway her in either direction. An honest opinion was needed here. "Harry I am honored that you in fact asked me for my opinion. Now about no finishing the gene therapy spell. I support your decision 100 percent. It is said that without the proper familial support of the dominant DNA suppliers the child in question has many problems adjusting.

Out of the two choices I would have to say that I am leaning towards the last option for quite a few reasons. Severus, Dudley, and you have already started in what is more likely to be a building towards a family. Also, it would help you and the wizarding world. The changes are subtle, but noticeable and if Severus claims you publicly it would not lead to the negativity of some saying that you were turning your back on your deceased parents. Plus if it means anything I am quite fond of the current look that you are sporting."

Harry and Luna stopped and shared a hug after this statement. It was so comforting to both of them that they had the other there. Harry because Luna would listen, and always truthfully give him her answer. Luna on the other hand found comfort in Harry treating her as a person. Many people tend to either not see her or see her but see her as a non important person because of her unusual outlook on life.

The two continued their walk. Luna thoughts preoccupied by the other option that was flipping over in her friends head. She decided that maybe a devil's advocate approach would help his decision so she studied what he might face if he did go all Snape. "You know it may not go completely bad if you went all Snape." Harry's head cocked to look at her. He did not expect that. Luna tended to be stuck on her decisions, and not change her mind. "It doesn't mean that I have changed my mind at all. I can see you thinking it; don't be so shocked.

Any way as I was saying it may not be all bad. You would still be able to build the family relationship with Snape, and Dudley could still be added. You would have the anonymity that you crave, but a different fame also. It is not everyday that a long lost pure blooded son comes out of the wood work. You would also have to deal with the Death Eater reputation of your father. If word ever leaked out about your back ground you will be thought of to turn your back on your Potter heritage. Though unless someone did some super heavy duty snooping, and even then they might not find the evidence to expose you. Though I do like the look you have right now, Snape does have that tall, dark, and mysterious look that all girls are drawn towards."

Silence once again reigned while they turned back towards the house. Harry stayed silent, and Luna feeling that silence is what he needed tried to guess what Harry would decide. Either way she would stand by whatever he chose. Before they turned back onto Privet Drive Harry stopped her, "Luna, you have confused me, and at the same time cleared my thinking tonight. I know what I am going to do, and though I would love to tell just what that is I think Severus deserves to know first. So thank you, and remember if you ever need anything of me I am deeply in your debt." Harry gave a deep bow from the waist, and then he placed a kiss on her hand. Luna blushed, and sighed then grasped the arm offered to escort her up the street.

* * *

Dudley's head popped up from the floor of the living room when the door opened. He watched as his cousin ushered in his other teacher. Unknown to everyone else in the house Harry was continuing his reading lessons after Severus and Luna retired. He still struggled on larger words, and unfortunately for him most spells were more than two syllables. Luna was a great teacher she never pointed out his mispronunciations of words. Maybe he should take his cousins' advice and let her in on his little secret. It may help her teach him better.

Continuing to do his exercise regiment he still was over weight, but not morbidly obese like his doctor's had stated from Smeltings. It was amazing what a little work did to his body. Now he truly appeared to be stocky, and it was not flab either. "Hey Harry—Luna, Severus is making dinner. He said he could not concentrate on potions tonight. So it should be a treat. Harry your owl showed up with two letters, and I put them one the table. Luna I want to know if you have time for a small chat about something." She nodded and gave Harry a hug before he left for the kitchen.

* * *

"Severus, need some help with dinner?"

"You can cook? I have my doubts, since you can't make a simple potion."

"Well when I cook I do not have a deranged potion's master standing over my shoulder making an arse of him self." While the bantering was going on Harry had managed to take the vegetables off the counter, and wash them. He grabbed his favorite paring and cutting knife. "Do you want these chopped, julianned, or diced?"

Severus was definitely not expecting this, but caught on quickly. "Stir-fry ready please."

Harry didn't even hesitate as he started. He went about quickly his movements precise. Confident in his son's abilities he turned back to the wok he was heating. It was a quiet moment one he enjoyed immensely. The two worked together harmoniously and soon the food was cooking and they had a moment of nothing to do. Harry broke the silence, "Severus…I have made my decision regarding what I want to do about my future. I want a stasis spell on my DNA for this appearance. I have a nix mix of all three of my parents, and this could work out for the best of us."

Severus was apprehensive about what Harry was going to decide. He worried that when Harry earlier that week had completely thrown out continuing his persona of being a Potter he would change his mind. Apparently, he had found another option that would allow him to have the best of all three. Looking at the young man he acknowledged his announcement with a nod. Emotions running high he gave a few more nods more reassuring to him self than Harry.

Once his voice was under control he spoke, "I think that I like this plan—anything else?"

"Well, I want you to become my legal guardian. Let the wizarding world know that I am willingly becoming your son. Then we can let them think that I have taken on some of your attributes or whatever. Luna and I talked about this. She also thinks that it would be our best option. These way misconceptions are made by the public, and you and I do not have to keep up appearances."

"I whole heartedly agree."

"Good. I am glad that this is over. Can you handle everything else…I promised Luna that she would be the second to know of my decision."

"Absolutely, I am glad that you have found a confident and friend in the young lady. She is one hell of a potion's student."

Harry stuck out his tongue and excited the kitchen. He entered the living room just in time to hear Dudley confess his problems with reading. Luna did not look surprised by his announcement at all. "Well, Dudley I am not surprised there are some things that can be done to help us in your situation. Let me do some research and we will probably change it up next week. Now, I believe that Harry and I have something to talk about. Excuse us, please."

"Luna, you are amazing. You did not make him feel stupid, and also did something that I have been trying to figure a way around. Never once did you agree to keep his problem to yourself therefore you can get a teacher's help."

"I know that Harry. I figured that is what held you back from saying something to me, or the professor's when they come to visit. Now stop procrastinating and tell me of what you told Severus."

I decided that I liked the second option most. What you said early set me to thinking, and I felt that it would be best not only for my relationship with Severus, but the wizarding world as well."

"I am proud of you Harry." Luna stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. Thank you to all who review it really keeps me going. I need some feed back about the Harry/Luna relationship. Is it going too slow or too fast? I want it to seem natural. Things really start to pick up the next chapter. _Please review._**

**Ch. 10 S.B. Snape**

**S.B. Snape**

**Dursley trial**

**Legal problems**

**P.S. Should Dudley get a name change too?**


	12. Moving Things Along

**A/N: I am sooo sorry about the long period of this update. I am giving you this little bit because I have been having computer problems. I actually had typed for this chapter about 16-17 pages. My computer _didn't_ save it. I cried (literally). Here you go. I am retyping the 11 or so pages missing, and the finish to this chapter. I will not repost this chapter.**

**_For those of you who want my stand on the HBP... I haven't read it. Yes, you read correctly, I haven't read it. Don't plan on reading it for some days yet. So this story is now and probably will be for some time AU. It will not touch on anything the HBP has to offer._**

Chapter 10: Moving Things Along

Harry woke up the next morning ready to face the world; he thought about what the day would bring. Professor Dumbledore was supposed to show up and they were to talk about the upcoming trial of his Uncle is wizard's court. Also, they were going discuss the pathway that he had chosen to take with Severus.

Dudley was a little nervous, worried what exactly might happen to him because his mother was not fit to take over guardianship. That was another topic that they were going to have to discuss. Dudley had no clue as to what the family assets were. He only knew that his parents gave him everything and he was quite spoiled. There were bills that needed to be paid and the houses upkeep while they both were at school, also withdrawing and transferring from his last school. His aunt Marge was another problem she would try to take over, and get guardianship of him.

Luna knew that today was basically a day off for her. She did not have to tutor Dudley, because of the owl Dumbledore sent the previous night. Not wanting to be far away in case Harry needed to talk she decided to have a lazy morning, breakfast in bed, soak in the bath, and maybe write some in her journal or some letters.

Albus Dumbledore knew that the next few days ahead were going to be tough for the members of Privet Drive. Not necessarily for Luna but all the others. The trial date for Vernon Dursley surprisingly came a lot quicker than expected. The wizarding world still recovering from backstabbing their hero last year is trying to make up for lost time. Vernon's case is taking precedence. Gathering his papers and some floo powder he left for Privet Drive.

Severus and Dudley were talking in the kitchen while Harry and Luna were still up stairs. They discussed how he felt his lessons were coming along and if he was having any problems with potions. Dudley asked a few questions and got some clarification on some aspects. It caused Severus to realize that the questions he was asking were some things that all children from a wizarding background would know, but not a muggle raised child. It made him think about some adjustments that may need to be made in his approach to teaching; not that he would be admitting it out loud.

The fireplace flashed green and Severus sent Dudley upstairs to get Harry. Dumbledore removed the soot from his robes and papers before turning towards the kitchen. "Hello? Where is everyone?"

"I'm in here Albus," Severus answered, "the kids are upstairs, Luna took a tray in her room and Harry and Dudley should be down in a minute. I want to talk to you after we prepare them for the trial. Do you have enough time?"

"That would be fine with me. Don't worry about time constrictions I have pretty much let it be known that if I am needed Minerva can find me." The sound of a stampede coming from the stairs heralded the arrival of both boys. "Good morning, gentlemen I see that you are doing well this morning."

"Yes, headmaster," came the answer from Harry. Dudley stayed silent. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine. I bring news this morning with me. The wizengamot has decided to set the trial date for your uncle Harry. It will start tomorrow in court room ten at 10:30. We will be taking a portkey to get there. Any questions yet?"

"Just one…will I have to testify against my father? Harry said that there may be another way for my testimony to be taken."

"I am sorry Mr. Dursley, but you will be testifying. Both you and Harry will. Yours will mostly be about this summer only. If they try to go into past summers I will object stating relevance. I realize that before this summer your relationship with your cousin has not been the best, but in your father's litigator will try to turn the attention from him.

Harry you are a different case all together. When the litigator brings up the past answer even if he pulls in Dudley's past actions; it is my understanding that your uncle encouraged the attention that his son gave you. Make sure that it is known, but don't worry if he doesn't allow you. I will come back and answer those questions.

I may even call you back up Dudley to answer about things in the past…questions that will show your father's involvement. That and what happened the night that you retrieved help. Everything else will be answered by your neighbors, the lies that the family told about you, how your appearance was while you were growing up, and just general questions by observers. Are there any questions about what will be happening at court tomorrow…I think that I covered everything?"

Albus stopped and looked around the room. Dudley, Harry and Severus said nothing, and all gave affirmative nods. "Good! Now we can move on to the next piece of business. It is my understanding that since both of you will still be underage that Severus is supposed to take guardianship over the both of you. I have all the necessary papers here to be filled out. May I suggest that we change Mr. Dursley's name, Dudley Snape does not have a nice ring to it. Harry on the other hand the choice is up to you. It will not be necessary to keep or change your name. The path that you and Severus have chosen to take in your relationship will not be affected by a name change.

Also, it has been brought to my attention that you Dudley, and you Harry have not been living up to your true potential. Ms. Lovegood has written to me to discuss the fact that Dudley has a problem with his reading, and that you Harry have been reverting to your early childhood teachings of not overshadowing others with your intelligence. As Dudley is scheduled to take his Owls at the same time as the home-schooled children of the wizarding world you Harry will be retested at that time as well. I expect the true scores that would have happened if you tried, and not what was expected of you. You shine in Defense Against the Dark Arts because it is expected that you can, but it is my understanding from both Severus and Luna that you are quite advanced in your other classes.

Dudley you will be tested by Professor McGonagall to figure out what type of reading problem you might have later today. From what Luna has told me we believe that it is a common problem found in boys around the world. There are things to correct this. I think that you three need some time to talk about names and fill in the paperwork before tomorrow. Professor McGonagall should be around sometime after lunch. Have a good day gentlemen." All three of them sat there in silence contemplating all that had occurred and what Dumbledore said.

Dudley showed the most agitation, because he did not want anyone else to know that he had a problem reading. He knew that he was not the brightest of children, and his reading problem proved that. It was too late now, and that teacher was coming to test him and figure out if there was anything that could be done.

Severus was still in shock over Dumbledore's revelations. Harry was very smart, and not showing all that he was capable of. That is something that most Slytherin's would do, but not a Gryffindor. Gryffindor's were supposed to be boastful. Not Harry, the boy keeps showing him a new layer each day. That could also explain the excellent work that he was producing these holidays in the lab.

Now all he had to do was bring up what they were going to do after the trial. He wanted custody of the both of them because neither was of age yet. Harry would probably not protest too much because of their familial relationship already. It was Dudley he was worried about.

Harry was dismayed that he would have to retake some of his owl examinations. Of course, it was not the fact that there was going to be some serious revising made in the near future of all he learned these past years. Actually he has already been doing that working with Dudley. No, his problem was that somehow Dumbledore found out. Not one person knew of his secret, and now it seemed that everything was coming out into the open.

Severus noticed the time and decided that they had been sitting there long enough. "Dudley, Harry it is almost lunch time. How about Dudley and I set up the living room so that we can all eat there, and you Harry go and get Luna to come down. I will call a house elf to make some sandwiches."

Harry raced up the stairs to Luna's room wanting to tell her what Dumbledore had discussed with them. Knocking and entering at the same time he was very surprised to find a topless girl standing there in shock. He quickly turned around wanting to give her some time to finish dressing. "Uh … Se-Severus s-s-says it lunch and to come down when your ready. I'll see you down there." He exited quickly a very nice read color—almost the same shade that Gryffindor proudly display. Harry quickly exited the room imprinting to his mind the delectable picture that was Luna. They may not be in a relationship, but he was male and anyone could appreciate what he just saw.

Meanwhile ... Severus took this time with Dudley to approach the sensitive subject of what was going to happen to him after his parents' trial. "Dudley, I know that you have heard some of the plans that are being made towards Harry's guardianship. Well, yours needs to be settled also. I don't quite know how things will work out, but I am planning on doing some type of adoption where Harry will legally become my heir. His name is going to change to Potter-Snape. Would you like something like that to happen too, or do you want me just to ask for guardianship?"

Dudley continued with his sandwich preparations. He was wondering what was going to happen to him after his parents trial. Aunt Marge would surely take him in, but it made him shudder to think of it. He really wanted to stay close to his new family. For if anything that is what was becoming of the three men. Making his decision as he heard Harry starting slowly down the steps, "I would prefer if we dropped Dursley all together at the adoption, and Dudley Snape does not sound proper. Maybe a new first name as well."

**A/N: Next chapter I promise will not take so long to update, and also it will be the finished part of S. B. Snape! Thank you my faithful readers and reviewers!**


	13. Sloan Bishop Snape

**Chapter 11:Sloan Bishop Snape**

Harry entered the kitchen still looking very flushed, but neither Severus nor Dudley noticed still caught up in their thoughts of the conversation that just ended. Harry was happy for their distraction helped Dudley to finish setting the table for lunch. Dobby popped in right when the food was ready. He was quite upset that Severus had not called him to make them something to eat. It was his job, and that was what he was there for. It started a debate between the small elf and Severus. Dudley and Harry were amused by this, and finished the table by placing the soup tureen and the plate of sandwiches.

Luna entered right about that time her face still showing a blushing pink, but turned red when her gaze met Harry's. This time it did not go unnoticed. "What's this? Do my eyes deceive me? Harry and Luna are in love." Dudley started teasing them. The last sentence being sung out and causing the two to become even redder.

Severus never one to be called unobservant caught on to what Dudley was talking about. Showing a true change in character he also started in on teasing Harry and Luna. In the most mature fashion of course. "In love you say, Dudley? May I ask Harry what are you intentions for Miss Lovegood? Do I need to act the protector of her honor?"

Dobby watched the exchanged and noticed that while both Luna and Harry were not responding their body language was. If the two teasing wizards were not careful they could ruin a soul match, but then again wizards are slow they may not know. "Stop! Stop teasing Harry Potter sir, and his Luna. They be possible soul mate. You not ruin it for them. Dobby make sure you pay if you do."

Dobby only noticed that the teasing stopped; not the shocked expressions of everyone in the kitchen. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten the pumpkin juice that was to go with lunch and popped out to get some. Chaos reigned in the minds of Luna, Harry, and Severus. Though Dudley did not know the significance of what a soul mate in the wizarding world meant it was still something that was known as very rare in the muggle world.

Both Luna and Harry had pretty much the same thoughts going through their heads. What they had thought was a basic attraction due to their walks and discussions could actually be more. While it could have been strange if they did not know each other like they do. What Dobby said would change things that they may not be quite ready for.

Dobby reappeared again with pumpkin juice and had everyone sit at the table. Harry and Luna though functioning like normal were not quite there. Severus was planning the letter that he was going to send to Dumbledore with this newest revelation. Dudley on the other hand was still trying to grasp the attention of someone. He wanted an explanation of _possible_ soul mates.

Dobby not knowing what type of faux pa that he announced went about his business. He did not immediately notice the strange behavior of everyone at the table. In fact Dobby would not have noticed at all if it had not been for Harry's question. "Err... Dobby? Could you repeat your earlier statement about Luna and me? -- I don't think that I heard you correctly."

"Sure Harry Potter sir. Dobby say that Miss Luna and Harry Potter sir is possible soul mates." Harry's shocked looked clued Dobby in to the situation that he had created. "Dobby say too much, and give Harry Potter sir a shock. Dobby is bad house elf ... must punish himself. And before Harry could object to Dobby punishing himself the little elf left.

That is how Minerva McGonagall walked in on all of them. A stunned Luna and Harry, a slightly angered Dudley, and a clueless potion's master are not what she expected at all. She tried clearing her throat first, and when that didn't work she decided to treat them all like rowdy students who have gotten out of hand. "Severus," her strident voice rang out in the kitchen. There was a slight echo, "What is the meaning of this? There was no one to meet me at the fire grate to make sure I am who I say I am. I expected better from you and Mr. Potter."

She saw that Severus and Dudley were now paying attention to her, but not Luna and Harry. It was then that Dudley and Severus noticed the crimson couple sneaking peeks at each other only to start blushing more when they caught each other's eyes. Their laughter started her up again, "Stop laughing like loons and Harry explain to me what in Circe's is going on."

"Severus and Dudley were now tripping over themselves to explain the situation about Dobby, and their teasing earlier. McGonagall ever the teacher was able to decipher the gibberish between the two. She blinked twice, and then championed Dobby's opinion of their behavior. "This is quite serious as you know Severus. I will leave it up to you to tell Albus, until that time I expect all of you to conduct yourselves more appropriately. Now, that everything is settled I am here to administer the reading test that the headmaster asked me to take care of. Mr. Dursley if you would lead me to the room where you have been doing your lessons. We can get on with this and help you out as soon as possible."

Dudley stood from his seat and led his future transfiguration professor from the room towards the classroom. Severus catching the small glimpses that Harry and Luna were still shooting at each other chuckled at them and left for his potions' lab. That of course made the tension and the awkwardness that filled the room thicker.

Harry being the more uncomfortable of the two started to collect the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink. He all of a sudden didn't know how to talk to his friend now that he knew that they could be something more permanent. Sure having a crush on her and thinking about he as a girl had made things different but the actual possibility of being soul mates was throwing him for a loop.

Luna was surprisingly not quite on the same page as Harry. Possible soul mates meant many things. It was rare in the wizarding world to actually find a true soul mate. There were always at least one – three possible soul mates for every witch or wizard. The rarity occurred because the way life allows you to meet the one you are supposed to be with. Circumstances usually interfered which is why Dobby had put a stop to the teasing earlier. Still she was not yet sixteen and the pressure of a relationship of this magnitude was very frightening.

Sending a quick glance to Harry she saw that he was gearing up his courage to broach the topic. Knowing that if anything the situation could possibly blow up in their faces if they talked Dobby's bombshell out. A hasty retreat was planned. "Harry, I know that we need to talk about this, but let me think on it a bit. I need to write my father, and there is so much going to be happening soon. Plus I haven't finished my lesson planning for next week. I really need to do that." Luna left the kitchen before Harry could answer. What they didn't know was that they both collapsed against the nearest surface and let out deep sighs of teenage angst.

McGonagall was impressed. Not only was Harry's cousin intelligent, but he had figured out a way to survive this far in live with a small reading problem that his muggle teachers should have help correct. Aside from some color blindness, and the fact that he was a severe dyslexic it was a miracle that Luna and Harry had brought him along this far.

She couldn't help but question him about his lessons that summer, and was not surprised to find out that Harry was right along with Luna helping him learn. The shock was that they were already working on third year information, and having just been at if for a few weeks made the accomplishment even more impressive. Giving the nervous boy in front of her some reassurance with a smile she started to discuss his results.

"Mr. Dursley, you testing in finished and I am happy to inform you that you have an above average intelligence. Not only that, but your magic seems to also be slightly above the average norm. Not quite as high as maybe your cousin or Luna, but you are not by any means suffering from not starting when you should have.

Now, what I have discovered is that your reading problem is a muggle as well as a wizarding one as well. Usually muggle primary teachers catch this before it gets out of hand. In your case I don't know what happened. Dyslexia is a condition when your eyesight and the brain get the signals crossed about what your see. The letters and numbers that everyone sees on the page are scrambled up in your eyes'. Take for example the word **_s-u-s-p-e-n-s-e_**," McGonagall wrote the word in the air with her wand not saying it out loud. "Tell me what word did I write?"

Dudley looked at the word and tried sounding it out. He was having a very hard time, because they letters were not making sense to him. Instead of seeing _**suspense** _he saw **_subnese_**. Finally he gave up thinking it was a spell that he had not learned yet. "The word is suspense Mr. Dursley, and that truly was my final test. The letters actually copied to my form right here the way you saw them.

Usually we try to correct this problem the muggle way, because of the age it is caught at is in a developmental stage of childhood that is more conducive. Yet since you are older we will do it the magical way and give you a potion. Severus will of course have to brew it for you, but it should not take him too long a day at the most. If you will escort me back to your fireplace, and give this note to Severus. I will take my leave. Much to do today and I must get to it."

Dudley walked her to the fire place. He was in a slight shock; the professor said that he was not dumb. In fact he was above average. Him the fat stupid lard that everyone picked on at Smelting was above average, and even though he had a hard time reading it was fixable. For the first time in years there was hope for his future. He turned towards the basement door with the letter for Severus.

A few days later Severus was finishing the final touches on the adoption papers for Harry and Dudley all that was needed were the names they would go by once everything was finished and approved. Slowly he penned in **Cassius Damien Snape** and **Sloan Bishop Harry James Potter-Snape (or Sloan Bishop Snape to the public).**

A/N: Happy Birthday Magic's Changes. This is a short chapter I know, but I wanted to answer some questions that I was having about Dudley. The next chapter will hopefully deal with the trial and adoption. Until then please review.

P.S. Also I have just started reading a really great AU fanfic by Bobmin356 _Sunset over Britain._ Check it out, and remember to review there as well.


	14. The Wizarding Way of Law

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. Although I have an outline I just was not happy with the previous court scenes that I had written. I am still not happy with this one, but trust me it is better than what I had before. **

Chapter 12: The Judicial Side of Wizardry

It was the day of the trial and everyone was a little slow getting going that morning. Luna was afraid of how this was going to affect the boys' attitudes, and maybe the presses reaction to the news about Harry. Dudley's problem came from the fact that he was the best witness against his father. He also worried about how the tides may be turned on him during questioning. Harry on the other hand knew that he would be questioned. His apprehension stemmed from the fact he would have to face the accused head on.

Dobby decided that the best thing for everyone before they left was a full English breakfast, and put out all the stops. The food was much appreciated though they did not eat enough to satisfy the house elf. At seven am Severus had everyone touching the portkey ready to leave for Diagon Alley. There was some shopping that needed to be done before they appeared in court at nine.

The first stop was Gringott's bank where a spectacular row occurred between Harry and Severus about which vault the money they were to use was coming from. Severus was adamant about paying for the robes they would need for the trial while Harry was trying to explain that he was well off, and did not need Severus' help. Luna was the one to solve the conflict quickly. All she had to do was whisper one word into Harry's ear and he conceded.

They entered Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions exactly as the door was spelled to admit customers. Both boys' received three sets of dress robes. Luna did not need any being from a predominant wizarding family. Once they were all attired and up to societies standards they left for the phone booth that would allow them access to the ministry.

Harry was delighted to show Dudley how the phone booth worked, and though he grew somber with memories from his fifth year. It was still fun to experience new things through his cousin's eyes. Badges in place they stepped up to the check point submitting their wands for inspection. Dudley watched as they carefully logged length and cores of the wand in a book. Professor Dumbledore met them on the other side and led them to the elevators that would take them to the court room.

Surprisingly the court room was pretty empty. Dumbledore had spoken to the magistrate about the sensational nature of what the trial was about and he agreed that only the necessary parties were to be present. Those present were Dudley, Harry, Severus, Luna, the mediwitch that took care of Petunia, and Albus Dumbledore. Others would be allowed in if and only if the prosecutors agreed to the person.

Vernon Dursley was brought in bound and gagged by magic. His foul attitude lent to him spewing epithets that were not appreciated hence the gagging spell. He shot venomous looks to his son and Harry. Not only was his display not working to intimidate his son, but it gave Dudley a boost of courage to do the right thing in court that day. The jury was already selected, and after the counselors both gave their opening arguments the judge allowed the prosecution to start calling witnesses. Harry went first.

He approached the witness chair, and sat in it nervously pick at the sleeve of his robes, a telling sign. He jumped when the magistrate called for the veritaserum to be used, and opened his mouth for the prerequisite three drops. There was silence in the court room as they waited for the potion to take effect. Dumbledore and Simeon Sludgen were instructed to take turns with the questioning, Sludgen went first.

"Mr. Potter who during you childhood were responsible for giving you shelter, feeding you, and the like?"

"The Dursley's."

"Harry how often did they feed you, and where did you sleep?"

"I was fed when I finished all my chores and wasn't bad, usually and about every three days or so. My room until I received my Hogwarts' letter was the cupboard under the stairs."

"Did the Dursley family ever explain why you were being kept in the cupboard under the stairs?"

"Yes..."

"Harry what were you punished for?"

"I would sometimes burn the breakfast, but I learned by age five and rarely burned the bacon anymore. Sometimes I would tell them about my dreams about flying on a motorcycle, and get cuffed or sent to my cupboard without food. One time I accidentally jumped onto the roof of my school, and was kept in my cupboard until the end of school. I was fed bread and water once a week."

"Was Vernon Dursley the only Dursley that punished you, Mr. Potter?"

"No. Aunt Petunia and Dudley did when he had permission from his parents."

"So Vernon was not alone in the abuse that you received? Please explain."

"No. Uncle Vernon was not the only one. Aunt Petunia usually gave me a swat on my backside, or sent me to my cupboard. I did not go hungry during her punishments though. While Uncle Vernon was at work she would give me the lunch leftovers. Dudley used to chase me and give me a black eye when we were younger, but he grew out of that."

There were a few more questions, but Sludgen ended up digging Vernon deeper in trouble. Vernon did not know about all the things that Petunia, and Dudley had done behind his back. It was very surprising during the questioning to see how much they did while he was not around. Dudley was called next. Many of the questions were repeated, but it was surprising to everyone his reason for the _Harry Hunting_.

"Father expected it. He wanted me to be just like him, and it was the best way to get at Harry. He would more than likely get away from me."

Other muggles from the neighborhood gave testimony to aurors, and were replayed in the court. Many told how the Dursley's nephew went to a school for wayward boys, and how they saw him constantly in trouble. Others mention how the boy never wore clothes that fit him, and he was never present when they were invited over. Some of Vernon's business associates never even knew that he had another child living in the house.

Lastly, was Petunia's medi-witch from St. Mongo's. She testified to the horrors that her body attested to. There was proof of the years of abuse, and showed signs of major trauma to the brain which caused her current condition. Dudley broke down as the evidence came out against his father. He never knew what his mother had silently been going through all those years.

The Wizengamot deliberated for less then ten minutes before they came back with a verdict. Vernon was forced to stand and here what his fate was to become...Only to be disappointed. He was found guilty and they needed to figure out just what each and individual offense carried what punishment. Until that time he was to be kept in Azkaban Prison. The others would be notified of the sentencing date. Right before he dismissed them though they made sure that all parental and guardianship rights were terminated.

**A/N: Since all of you waited for this chapter for so long. I decided to go a little bit further as a reward for all of you.**

Severus, Dudley, Luna, and Harry left the court room to go to the level seven court systems (family courts). They went to the adoption area and checked on the filings that Severus had sent off earlier that day. If everything went as planned, all they had to do was sign some papers and answer one or two questions and then their new family would start.

It was surprising that someone was waiting for them at the adoption magistrate's court room. Severus was told immediately that there was a problem with a part of the adoption, and it needed sorting out first. They waited in the antechamber with thoughts on trying to figure out what could be the problem. Luna held Harry's hand tightly she knew that he would be in for a very big disappointment.

The magistrate came into his chamber with his robes billowing open, much like the potion's professor during the school year. He cleared his throat and announced that the adoption of one Dudley Dursley was granted and henceforth that he would be known Cassius Damien Snape. The problem came up with Harry's adoption. It was decided that there was no way that a person with a questionable background with the death eaters, and having been proved with the dark mark could be allowed to adopt the-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry upon hearing this stood up shaking in fury. He narrowed his eyes at the magistrate, "are you telling me that a person that I have requested to become a part of my family is going to be denied because he made a mistake when he was younger?" As he was speaking power was seeping out of Harry in waves that could be felt by everyone in the room. Luna tried grabbing his hand, and soothing him, but there was nothing at the time that she could do. Harry took to yelling then, "Am I still such a child that you feel you do not need to listen to my wishes. Fine! I will leave it to all of you who know best, but don't come looking for me to do anything for the wizarding world after this." With a pop he disappeared. The magistrate looked at all the others who were left in the room. In a quiet voice of awe a line most famous from being heard told by Hermione Granger was known to say. "You can't apparate in the Ministry or Hogwarts."

**A/N: That's it. A finished chapter. I gave you a little cliffy to encourage myself to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. My only clue about the next chapter is where Harry went, and also the title _Calling out the Big Guns or Going to the Mattress. _I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. Please review; I enjoy them so much. **


	15. Calling Out the BIG Guns

Chapter 14: Calling Out the BIG Guns

Harry left and went to the first place that he could think of knowing that no matter what no one would be able to bother him. Hogwarts was disserted as he entered, and went directly to the Chamber of Secrets. The basilisk though killed over 3 years ago would still have parts that could still be used in potions. Working steadily his anger drew away, and he thought of how he was going to accomplish his goals.

Cassius, Luna, and Severus left all thinking of possible locations on where Harry went. Though Luna had a pretty good idea, sometimes a person needed a little time to their self to cool off. After all three searched for an hour Severus called it off, "He'll only be found when he is ready." They split up after that. Cassius and Luna continued with the lessons, and Severus went to call in many a favor from a powerful old man.

Arriving at Hogwarts Severus went straight to the Headmaster's office ready to vent all the pent up anger and worry he had. Dumbledore though happy to see Severus for any occasion, was troubled that he had showed up in his office on a day that he should be home celebrating. "Severus, my boy to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"We have a problem Albus, a very big problem. Harry is missing, and before you completely panic let me explain why we are not currently searching for him. He was angry about the ministry's decision on the adoption of Harry and Dudley. Dudley is now known as Cassius Damien Snape. Harry on the other hand is still known as Harry James Potter. The family service magistrate said that there was no way the wizarding world would not allow a known death eater as me or anyone that has a dark mark gets any control over the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry's temper got the better of him so he broke a rule that he probably did not even realize. He apparated out of the Ministry and disappeared. We searched for about an hour, getting no closer to where he could be. I figured that he would show back up eventually if we just gave him the time he needed to blow off some steam."

Dumbledore did not take kindly to what the magistrate said about Severus. "Severus I want you back at Privet Dr. so that when ever the boy does show up you are there. I will handle the ministry of magic. Not to worry. You will have a son one way or the other." Severus nodded and left after giving Fawkes a gentle pat on the head. Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fire just as he left the office.

"Minister Fudge"

"Dumbledore, what an unexpected fire call…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes you can explain to me why Harry Potter has disappeared, and why his adoption did not go through."

"Simple, Albus, simple. The wizarding world would be up in arms about a death eater having custody of the Boy-Who-Lived. We must keep the public happy."

"You want to keep the public happy? Have you just forgotten that you have pissed off the only other person Voldemort has not defeated in a head to head competition other than me? Are you trying to make the boy turn away from the wizarding world? He barely cares about it anymore."

Fudge paled at the last sentence. "Y-Y-You mean that threat in the family law office wasn't just a threat there was some truth to his statement?"

"What statement?"

"Harry stated that he was through with the wizarding world, and that they could defend themselves when he found out the decision."

"Things are going bad to worse for you Minister. We can't find the boy and the quake we felt earlier this month and today were both caused by him." About that time Fawkes burst into the room carrying a letter that he dropped on the minister's head. Then he left just as he came blazing away in flames. Minister Fudge glanced at Dumbledore with questions in his eyes. "I don't know who sent that, but I suggest you open it. We know its safe because Fawkes delivered it. No worries there."

Fudge took Dumbledore's word on it and opened the letter. There was a strong compulsion charm that immediately went into affect. It was a reading charm, and the Minister could find no way to get stop it.

**Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black**

**I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby …**

**In the honor of all wills made by wizards and witches alike I would first like to make this statement so that it can be made record as the truth. **I never was the secret keeper for the Potter family. I was just the decoy for Peter Pettigrew, who was named the true secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew is also a known animagus and takes the form of a rat. His identifying markers are a silver paw, and another paw with a missing finger. If seen please capture him and see that justice is done. **Now to the fun things:**

**Remus Lupin a known werewolf is to be executor of the estate, and to receive a stipend of 1 million gallons for every year that we have been friends. That should come out to 25 million gallons.**

**This letter should not show up unless there is an issue of my godson, legal status if he is not of age yet. He is to be emancipated if a guardian to his liking is not found or turned away for any reason.**

**All property of the Black Family, past or present, that may have been confiscated illegally, is to go to my godson Harry James Potter.**

**As you have probably noticed the compulsion charm that I put on my will. That is not the only charm. Once this will is read by an upstanding member of the Ministry of Magic my wishes shall be carried out expeditiously. Nothing should be able to break this binding contract.**

Albus could not help but chuckle as Sirius Black got the last laugh of the ministry. "I really do pity you Minister. If I know Mr. Black a copy of his will, and the same charms were sent to the Daily Prophet. I suggest a statement to be made right away. You now have an independently wealthy wizard who the press loves. When they find out that you denied Harry his wishes, and he has disappeared you will be in big trouble."

Dumbledore stood up and chuckled loudly. "I hope that you know what you are doing Minister Fudge." He flooed out and went around to Mr. Lovegood's. That lovely newspaper could use the opportunity for the free publicity, and Harry has always trusted them.

Owls not two hours later were seen flying across the country in serious flight. A copy of a convicted convict's will was the front page, and the consequences that said will reading had garnered. It was enough to say that the ministry went on high alert barely an hour later to block the owls that were being sent in response to the article. Minister Fudge sat in his office cold and pale. The response was scary, and it was just the beginning. He should have checked the letter that blasted bird delivered. His career is over, because he forgot the first lesson that he ever had when he became minister all those years ago. Keep the powerful happy, and then worry about the public.

It had been hours since he started harvesting potion ingredients. The gathering had gone very well. Already he planned a letter in his head that he was going to write to inform the ministry what was going to happen to Harry Potter. The fact of the matter was that he had Snape blood, and there was nothing that the ministry could do about that. Harry Potter was going to publicly disappear in a fit of rage. Quickly, picking up the pace now that he made some decisions, he wanted to hurry and finish so he could go back to Privet Dr. and let the others know what he had decided. Fawkes interrupted those plans; he delivered a special edition of the Quibbler.

Reading through it quickly he smiled. His godfather had managed to be vindicated even though he was gone. They no longer had to catch a certain rat to have him cleared of the false charges he was accused of years ago. The emancipation, and the reason the will came to light would tie into the letter that he had already planned. Luna would love the fact that her father's paper was the one graced with the coup. Minister Fudge would pay for being so overzealous. Things were looking up, and its just the beginning.

**A/N: Another chapter, and you didn't have to wait a whole month or longer for it. I have decided that you would appreciate shorter chapters, and more timely updates. So I am cutting some the content out of my original plans. Do not worry. The content will be picked up in the next chapter. _I need help with writing a prophecy coming up in a few chapters. _I will be selecting two/three people to help, and the best one that fits with the story will be the one I choose. Thank you all for the reviews, and please remember that they help me to keep writing.**

**P.S. It has been pointed out to me that my chapters are numbered very helter-skelter, and I have plans to correct that.**


	16. Independent Harry

**Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter/prologue.**

**A/N: I have a new beta reader for the story so as she gets the chapters corrected, and sent back to me I will be updating those. Also I need to apologize about the lateness of this chapter. The computer that I was typing the chapter on wiped the disk reformatting it so that I lost everything. I was almost finished with the chapter. I decided that I would post this chapter before my beta got a hold of it so that you would not have to wait much longer.**

* * *

Chapter: Independent Harry 

_Dear Wizarding World,_

_I, Harry James Potter, make this declaration to be known to you the wizarding world. I am finished with this world. From the moment that I stepped into this world and from the very beginning I was told that I am a hero. I am responsible for the being the "Golden Boy," never to step out of the perfect mold that this world has created for me._

_The wizarding world in my tenure within has ridiculed me, called me a liar, spread malicious rumors, and attacked me. Not only Voldemort and his Death Eater want to be, but the ministry, teachers and student at Hogwarts, and the family that the ministry assigned to raise me has committed acts of betrayal._

_I thought things were supposed to be better in the wizarding world, but truthfully I am happier living as a muggle. So that is what I have decided to do. The wizarding world does not allow me any happiness. All that I have ever wanted or asked for has been denied to me._

_Recently, I made a request for my new guardian to be a man known to be the best n his field. One that Albus Dumbledore has complete trust in. Yet, still the ministry has stepped in and ignored my decision. Trying to force me with people I don't want to be with. Citing that my safety with him was an issue. MY SAFETY and ISSUE! A ministry employee sent dementers to my summer home, Voldemort has managed to get at me a number of times at school. Each time **I** survived without the ministry's help._

_With the help of my godfather I am now free to actually live my life (_see exclusive in the Quibbler for more details)_. The wizarding world has mistreated and used me for the last time. As I am no one important in the muggle world I find it is easy to disappear. _

_GOOD LUCK!_

_Harry Potter_

After finishing Harry read through the letter and made duplicate copies. He sent the copies out to various wizarding news papers, wizarding wireless stations, other media, ministry personnel, Dumbledore and his dad just to let them know what was going on. There was a lot less tension in him as he finished gathering the usable potion items from the basilisk. He knew that he needed to return home soon.

* * *

Fawkes is a very smart bird, and he delivered the private copies of the letter to Dumbledore and Snape first. Then to all the media, and lastly the letter went to the Minister of Magic, Fudge. So the only player that could truly block what he was doing was already too late to stop it as the media ran with the story as soon as the letters were read through and the letter was authenticated. 

Along with Harry's letter a copy of the article in the Quibbler was printed, and also a small yet informative article discussing his muggle family on trial. The wizarding world was in a panic. Owls sped toward the ministry begging and demanding them to change Harry Potter's mind.

When the minister read Harry's letter the blood drained out of his face. He was doomed, politically and socially doomed. The boy left... no warning or anything. He just left saying, "screw you wizarding world." All he wanted was to keep the boy safe. Now he has to find someone else to take care of Voldemort, and the blame for all the little inconsistent things. So much for the perfect weapon.

Dumbledore's twinkle intensified as he read the letter. The wizarding world was finally going to have to grow up, and learn to take care of itself. Albus knew that no matter what Harry changed his name to he would still defeat Voldemort. It would just now allow the boy some freedom while he was in school.

Severus smirked as he read his copy of the letter. Only a true Snape would send such guilty and sarcastic letter at the same time. Now he just had to wait for the boy to appear. First he would make sure that his anger was under control. Then he would find out where the hell he went. Congratulate him on his masterful move, and then figure out what the boy had planned now that he "officially" disappeared from the wizarding world. It was then that a burst of flames caught his attention form the corner of his eye.

* * *

It was time to go. Harry shrunk and secured everything that he was taking with him. He didn't want to worry anyone any more then they possibly were now. Quickly disposing of the rest of the remains, and giving his robes a nice cleaning spell. He called for Fawkes to give him a lift home. 

Severus was in the study when he appeared, and he did not look very happy. "Where have you been? Do you know how long you've been gone? And how the bloody hell did you apparate in the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry was stunned as the questions flew at him from his father. Maybe he should have returned a bit earlier. "Umm... chamber of secrets, no – hopefully not too long, and was I not supposed to be able to?"

"Not funny, Harry. So you went to the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts. I should have known that is were you ran off to. I overheard you once calling that castle home. Did you let Albus know that you were there?"

"No, but Fawkes knew I was down there and so I figured the headmaster knew also. I am sorry Dad. I just needed some time to myself to get away, and calm down." Remembering what he worked on while in the chamber he cut his father off before the man could berate him for his unthoughtfulness. "I have a gift for you." Harry dug into his pockets, and pulled out the shrunken jars of potion ingredients. "No one thought to harvest the basilisk parts for potion ingredients earlier. So I did that today while I was calming. Well after I wrote my letter."

Severus rolled his eyes at the mention of the letter. He studied the samples that were taken, and began planning in his head what he could do with them. "Informative letter by the way. What do you have planned next?"

"How about a Potter-Snape Merger?" Severus just stared intently at Harry for the boy to explain. "I have already made my announcement about disappearing, and it wouldn't take much with Dumbledore's help to get a background for a long lost son. I could be friends with Dudley, and Luna. Get resorted and everything at the same time all my funds and stuff would be under the house of Snape. I would name you my executor for the wizarding world. Stating that while I am not a part of their world my holdings are vast, and you are one of the only pure bloods that I trust."

"You have obviously thought this through. I will go along with it as long as Dumbledore has no problems."

"Then I suggest we contact the old man," Harry said. Turning he left the room optioning for sending a letter with Hedwig then flooing.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. The whole chapter. I hope you are not to upset about how long it took. I even made the chapter a little longer than I wanted. Not leaving you with a true cliffie. Please review I like them soooo much.**

**POLL: WHAT HOUSE SHOULD DUDLEY BE PLACED IN AND WHO SHOULD HIS HOGWARTS GIRLFRIEND BE?**

**a) RAVENCLAW**

**b) GRYFFINDOR**

**c) HUFFLEPUFF**

**1) PARVATI**

**2) PADMA**

**3) LAVENDER**

**4) HANNAH**


	17. Plans Come Together

Chapter 16: Plans Come Together – **unbeta'ed**

While Harry was busy writing his letter Severus was thinking through the merger pans. The plan was well thought out, but something just seemed off with the plan. "Sloan, when you finished with that missive come down here I need to speak with you."

He sat back in his chair, and summoned Dobby. "Have a dinner made for all of us in about an hour. Then inform Luna and Cassius that Harry has returned. If they are not busy to please come and join the discussion down stairs."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Snape. I'lls tells them." With a muffled pop he was gone.

Luna was reading quietly in her room thinking about how angry and powerful Harry was to be able to break through the anti-apparation wards around the ministry. That's when Dobby popped in giving her Severus' message. "Alright, tell him I'll be down as soon as I change."

Cassius was still in wonder about a wizarding court trial. They had stuff that made you tell the truth, and chairs that acted on their own. It was nothing like that in the muggle world. Maybe that was why there was so little petty crime in the wizarding world. It was too easy to find out the answer. Dobby interrupted the train of though delivering Severus' message. He nodded and started pulling on his shoes.

Just before Harry started down the stairs to see what his father wanted the doors of the other two teenagers opened up at the same time. They both stopped and looked apprehensively at Harry trying to gage his mood.

"I'm fine…now. I want somewhere and worked off most of my anger collecting rare potion supplies for Severus. Now let's get down there and see what Severus wants." Harry then gave them a brief smile that reached his eyes before starting back down the stairs.

Both Cassius and Luna gave great sighs of relief. They both loved Sloan a lot, but his temper was quite ugly until he calmed down. They both joined him on the stairs wondering what this discussion Severus wanted them to join was all about.

Sloan re-entered the living room wondering what this was all about. He figured that every thing was settled—maybe Dumbledore had already answered. Severs watched as Cassius and Luna settled while he went over what he wanted to say in his mind. It was difficult to find the right words to express his concerns about Sloan's merger plans.

"As you know 'Harry' has officially abandoned the wizarding world through a very creative letter. Sloan is still planning on being a part of the wizarding world though as my son. He plans on making me his executor of his wizarding estate, and just picks up his life as my son. With a little help from Dumbledore he can have a background that would withstand investigation. As you can hear the plan is well thought out. I just want to know if it could be better."

It was quiet for a little bit then Luna spoke first. "Well in my opinion Sloan shouldn't just show up right away after Harry disappears; especially if you want to make Severus your executor. People will not readily accept 'Harry' leaving, and Sloan's sudden appearance may set some alarm bells off for the desperate."

Cassius looked as though inspiration struck him, literally before he started. "What if we let it be known that I am Harry's cousin, and have been placed in the custody of Severus. Harry left him as executor because of our family relation, and also so that I may use the estate as I still want to be a part of the wizarding world. It would throw off some of the suspicion of his choice. Especially with the explanation about my father's court trial. People will think it poetic justice or something that I am placed with him---or something…"Cassius' voice dropped out as he noticed that the others were quiet and still.

Harry came out of his stupor. "That's bloody brilliant, Cass. We can even make it known that with Harry gone Snape sent for his son and Luna to help train you up to enter the wizarding world. Some how we need to let it be known that Severus was the first to respond to my plea for help. It will explain to some why I wanted him to be my guardian if it ever leaks out."

Severus leaned back in his chair as he watched the childr—no young adults around him hash out and brainstorm more details to help cover some of the holes in Sloan's plan. He hoped that they could come up with something to make a hidden son more plausible. It was the biggest hole he saw. "Everything sound great, but we still need a better cover for a mysterious hidden son of mine."

The conversations stopped and everyone fell silent pondering their current dilemma. Dobby popped in a few minutes later announcing dinner. Every one moved in exodus to the spread laid out by the house elf. "Dobby you out did yourself," Severus praised the elf upon arrival at the table. Dobby ears did a happy flap, and he left them.

They were silent as the food was consumed, but it was comfortable. "Severus use a Slytherin and/or a pure-blood family. One family above reproach and the other family just have to be staunch pure bloods to give you back up for having a son. Maybe the Weasley and the Malfoy families; you have connections to them both. While the wizarding world already knows of the animosity with one another between the two families no one would suspect that both would be willing to work together to help you make a past for your son.

"Ms. Lovegood, you are a truly smart and talented witch. I am so proud that my son has the brains and taste to choose such a lovely young lady as you." Harry had to grin at the profusion of red flooding Luna's face. "Yes, I think we have it all worked out. Now we just have to see if the headmaster will be helping us out." The silence of dinner was broken, and Cassius, Luna, Sloan, and Severus continued the meal discussing what lessons that needed to be covered next.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was in his office reading, his correspondence, and planning a general advertisement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that was once again open. He had just started to write it out so that it could be placed in the next day's paper when Hedwig arrived with a letter for him. Twinkling came to his eyes. If this owl was delivering the letter it meant that Harry was safe back at Privet Dr. again.

Opening the letter he quickly read through the missive before placing it down on his desk. So Harry had a plan for what he was going to do. Glancing at the clock that was to his left he noticed that it stated pudding. Albus decided it was time to drop in to see how Sloan/Harry was doing now that he was back.

* * *

Just had Dobby returned with treacle tart for pudding. The floo alarm went off announcing a visitor. Albus called out, "Hello everyone, I've come to talk about the letter I received earlier."

"And it's just a coincidence that the pudding just arrived," snorted Severus.

"Pudding you say? Why I would be delighted to join you --- that is if you have enough to go round."

"Join us Albus, and satisfy that annoyingly persistent sweet tooth of yours."

"You are too kind, Severus, my dear boy. Too kind indeed, "Albus twinkled back.

Every body at the table laughed at the banter of the grown men. They finished their puddings quickly and adjourned to the sitting room to discuss everything they had planed out.

After hearing the entire plan which surprisingly took about an hour half, because of all the detail they put into it He agreed to set a background that would help them. In fact he reminded Severus that Sloan might just be the answer to the Family's prophecy that has hung over his family. It would be very useful to creating a background for him actually it could be the only background excuse he needed.

"What prophecy?" Sloan whose mind had drifted to inappropriate thought about a certain blonde sitting quite close to him came back to reality. He repeated his question again a little louder, "What prophecy?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gave on of his hidden meaning glances above Sloan's head.

It was a BIG mistake. Suddenly, a wind storm was in the room blowing things around. Small objects that decorated the room flew haphazardly around like little missiles without set targets. "**NO MORE SECRETS," **he roared. **"YOU PROMISED."**

Luna was barely missed getting hit by a small figurine. "Sloan?" she sobbed out and the magic stopped. Sloan turned towards her, and passed out from exhaustion.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I sent it to my new beta, and she has yet to give it back yet. It's been two weeks, and so I decided to post it with all my mistakes. I will be updating the story with corrected chapters very soon. Chapter 17 is written, just needs to be typed. I am not taking chance using other computers. So I am writing out the chapter instead just typing them out. It should not cause a whole lot of delay though, as I type about 73 wpm. Last time I was tested that is. The poll is still open though it fairly obvious that you like Hufflepuff for Cassius and Hannah. I was hoping that more people would want to put Cassius in a different house, because he is different. Hufflepuff is known for their loyalty and writing a loyal Cassius is hard. I like challenges though. Please Read and Review and tell me how you like it.**

**Cherrity**


	18. Burdens Shared Weigh Less

Chapter 17: Burdens Shared Weigh Less

The four conscience men witnessed something that they never seen nor want to ever see again. Luna Lovegood lost her temper. "What the HELL did you do? Are you purposefully trying to make him lose control? In case you have not noticed his is showing some major power surges BEFORE his birthday. If he loses control before his seventeenth birthday we will not only not have to worry about our plans, but Voldemort either because we will be dead! So help me, if any of you stop over the line one more time I will take you out!" Luna didn't notice that while she was ranting at the two cowed and astonish professors the strange purple glow surrounding her. It never registered in her mind that her feet were not on the ground. The quaking of the house and its neighbors was not acknowledged either. Yet the others noticed for her, and this time when Luna Lovegood spoke and made a prediction everyone paid attention, and believed.



The Minister of Magic was up to no good, and Percy Weasley was trying to figure out how to alert Dumbledore. Cornelius had the brilliant idea that Potter leaving was not his fault, but Dumbledore's. Harry had wanted more freedom, these pas few years, and being denied his request. _Even though Dumbledore had asked Fudge's permission on numerous occasions for the boy to stay at Hogwarts during the summer the past few years. _ A few twists, omissions, and he would come out of this smelling like a rose.

Percy contemplated his options until he was struck by brilliance. Pulling out parchment and ink he started a letter to his mother,

_Dear Mon,_

_**I** am writing this letter because I miss you all._

_**Truly, **It is hard leaving from a large family with no company. I_

_**Need** to make things right with all of you. _

_**A** family is really important. No matter what arrange a _

_**Meeting** with the family so I can explain to them how sorry I am. I'm bringing_

_**With** me my girlfriend. She is a relative of _

_**Albus**. I think I am in love and it's kind of the reason that I want our family together. It's_

_**Urgent** that our family is together and can work things out. Family is _

_**Important** to her. Please consider my request, Mother._

_Percival_

With a satisfied smile he purposefully left the left the letter open in his out box. No one would be suspicious of the timing of the letter sitting there. Penny had been talking the other day rather loudly about how their relationship was not going any further until she was introduced formally to his family. This would work out well. He went about his day, and told Penny about the letter to his mother during lunch. Though the minister still did not trust Percy, he was happy to find out that the stupid boy was way too involved with a relationship to do anything about his plan.



Luna sat at the top of Sloan's bed stoking his hair soothingly. Severs and she were waiting for him to return to the land of the living. Severus was waiting because he needed to explain Dumbledore's cryptic message to him earlier. Luna on the other hand was still reeling from the power surge she had earlier. Being barely sixteen and coming into one's majority powers was unheard of. Even Sloan, who is a rare case, did not start with power manifestations this early. Although Dumbledore did mention Harry doing some spectacular magic while he was younger. There was also the fact that this was the first time she had every lost her temper defending anyone, including herself.

A moan brought the silent vigil to an end. "Sloan, open your eyes, Sloan." Luna tried coaxing him with her voice wile studying his face.

"Come on son, I – we know that you can hear us. Wake up so we can talk."

"Don't wanna talk to Dad. Mad—he keeps secrets too. Not fair. Go away." Came the broken muffled reply form Sloan.

"Now, Sloan is that fair to me? I didn't do anything, and anyway Severus is here to explain things." Luna rose and started walking towards the door, "now I'm going to leave you two alone to talk."

"No! Wait Luna, no secrets between us. I would like you to stay with me. I mean if that is if it's okay with Dad."

"What ever you want," Severus replied. He felt it was best to tread lightly where Sloan was concerned, especially in front of Luna.

Luna returned to her perch, and Severus waited until the room was silent. When both teens attention was on him he began. "Dumbledore was alluding to an old Snape prophecy that is well known in my family for being the cause of our eccentric tendencies. Approximately 750 years ago one of my ancestors was well know for his Divination skills. His daughter was the first to bring shame and dishonor to the family. She also started our family's association to the Dark Arts."

He took a long pause and studied Sloan intently. "No one ever though the prophecy was plausible, but Solomon was never wrong. So each generation has passed it down.

An unexpected heir will appear through means uncommon.

Path already chosen lined with gold hidden deep with silver.

Powers of families three reside in him.

As family is known true power and love grows.

Darkness beware in this family for the Chosen is the Light, and the only way.

Now the impossible make sense, three families. We have never had fertility problems in our line, and it was never thought to give donations. We are not that type of family. It is time for the Snape name to come clean. You are what is prophesied and Dumbledore wants to use part of the prophecy as a smoke screen. Not many know the second half of the prophecy just the first part."

Sloan was silent as he absorbed what he just heard. With a sigh he noticed his father getting ready to leave. "Thank you for explaining, but don't leave I have something to tell you both. Even Ron and Hermione are not privileged to know this. I am trusting you tow with my life." Harry gathered his thoughts as he prepared to explain all that Dumbledore has let him know, and things that have occurred over the years.

"There is another prophecy about me." Harry went on to explain the prophecy in all it details. "Voldemort and I are destined to fight. I am tired of being Harry Potter, but I will defeat him. As myself instead of the world's hero that can solve all their problems. Maybe this way I will be able to prepare properly without the other pressures from being the Boy-Who-Lived."

Severus soaked up the fact that the Snape prophecy pretty much stated that Sloan was the ultimate 'Light' wizard. While another prophecy told of the defeat of the most evil bastard to live or his son. With two prophecies backing each other there was no change of Sloan getting out of his destiny.

"I knew that there was greatness in you Harry when you say above the superficial." Luna gave him a hug and then explained seeing her boyfriend's face. "It is well known facts that if two separate prophecies are given over the same person containing supporting information that there is no way to break the either prophecy."

Sloan blinked owlishly, "My destiny...fate must really hat me." Then with much laughter he left the bed giving his father a hug. He then turned to Luna to give her a longer more intimate embrace. "I know and now it's confirmed that I will still have to defeat scale boy. Oh well now that the future is settled. Father, I love you, but I really want to spend some time with Luna. We can male bond later."

Looking over at the cuddled up teens he stood and left to process all that had been discussed. Maybe he could find Dudley and they could prepare a potion together. It was not that late at night yet. "I'll leave you to, but don't spend all you private time snogging."

Both blushed and Sloan had to respond, "Dad!" Luna just giggled at the Snape's antics while she snuggled into her boyfriend's lap more comfortably. Harry didn't immediately start to snog Luna. He just held her in his arms content to relax in the silence. There was a burning urge in him to get to know this intriguing girlfriend of his better. He also wanted to know how it was now a definite relationship than before. "Luna, let's play a game called twenty questions. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Twenty questions? No never heard of it how do we play?"

"Normally, we take turns asking questions about a person. You only get twenty then you have to guess who the questions you were asking were about. I want to make a few changes. I was hoping that we could ask and answer twenty questions about each other."

"A wonderful idea I'm going first. What is your favorite animal Hagrid has introduced you to or taught about?"

Harry had been expecting a more mundane question like what was his favorite color, but with Luna she was anything but mundane. "That is easy, Norbert the baby dragon Hagrid had. My turn now. What issue of the Quibbler is your favorite?"

"That would be the first special edition of the Quibbler announcing the birth of a certain blonde Ravenclaw that your know. What is your favorite chocolate frog card?"

Harry and Luna continued long into the night questioning each other. Every question was random, and opened them up. Most questions started to require a story to explain them in detail. It had already been a highly emotional day, and both felt that it would be better for each to ask safe questions. There would be time later for the heavier stuff they had to deal with. Severus on his way to bed that night checked on Sloan before going to his room. Luna and him were curled together asleep on the couch. Severus levitated them to the bed, and smiled.

**A/N: I tried to hold this chapter for about a week, but I decided that you deserved this as much as I was tired of waiting. Please Review, feed me…**


	19. Breaking News

Disclaimer: once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away lived a writer that went by the name of J. K. Rowling. And she wrote and her creations were good; but then the evil fan writers **(me!)** made their presence known wreaking havoc upon said creations and all went to hell. And they all lived happily ever after. Or something like that.

* * *

Chapter 18: Breaking News 

A ministry owl set off for Ottery St. Catchpole around noon the next day. Molly Weasley after reading the letter responded to the sense of emergency found within and passed along the letter to Dumbledore via floo. She immediately sent letters out calling in the older boys that bad left her nest. If Percy's cover required the whole family for cover; they would all be there to give it. A family dinner sounds nice, with a touch of Order on the side.

The meeting/dinner went off without a hitch. Percy ate crow, introduced Penelope formally to the family, and then after she left spilled his guts like he was under Veritaserum, about Fudge's plans."

After Percy's report there was general chaos as people struggled with the fact that even though Harry left their world he was still being used as a political pawn. Now the question was how to stave off the bad press. The Order and Dumbledore were already too public as it was. If the world blamed them for his precipitous exit more people might turn towards the Dark side of the war.

"People, please your attention." Dumbledore shot sparks in the air with his wand trying to regain control of the meeting. "I know who the boy's secret keeper is. Let me send a letter via Fawkes to find out how Harry wants us to deal with this situation."

Fawkes was quickly dispatched, and other Order business was brought up. There were the recruitment reports from Tonks, and weapon inventions for the Weasley twins, a few updates also about the goings on in the ministry, and the debriefings from those who were out on missions. Dumbledore waited until everyone who had a report that day finished before he dropped his bomb.

Fawkes was quickly dispatched and other business that the Order needed to discuss was brought up. There were recruitment reports from Tonks, and weapon inventions from the Weasley twins, and a few updates about the goings on in the ministry. Dumbledore waited until everyone who had a report that day finished before he dropped his bomb. "Earlier today an old pure-blood family prophecy came into play."

That caused an immediate chain reaction. First there was a loud whisper, and then there was a total drop into silence. A pure-blood prophecy was a rare thing to come into play. Many times they are known, but used as a status symbol, because most either did not seem plausible or happen very quickly after said prophecy was made. In this instance, there had not been a prophecy that has not been confirmed immediately in over a century. The excitement overpowered the tension that was in the air over Sloan.

"Well, Albus tell us what family it is." Molly was the first to break the silence not being known for her patience.

"Molly, what if not everyone wants to know about this momentous occasion?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he teased the whole group.

"Whaa!" was the general consensus as they stared at the man that many thought may be closer to mentally insane than they thought. The silence was officially broken, as random people called out, "Tell us, please." "You wouldn't be that cruel would you Albus?" "I want to know."

After assuring that all were in agreement. He quieted them with a look. "The Snape Family prophecy has been answered. There is a boy; a son of Severus' who has came forward recently. It appears that early in his youth Severus was found to be caught in a prank perpetrated by his fellow Death Eaters. He was already playing the role that I set him too. It is common knowledge among the elite and inner circle the reason Severus is the only one without prodigy is because his attraction to the same sex. While this is not true--- it kept Voldemort from marrying him off to a pure-blood woman who was loyal, and could question where his loyalties lay. It was not common at the time in our world for these types of relationships to be held out in the open, or even someone acknowledging the fact that they had similar taste.

The death eaters figured that Severus would need some help. After getting him tossed at a revelry he was taken to _W.A.R.T.S._ (wizarding assisted reproduction technology sciences) where his … donation was stored and then used. Unknowingly to him, biologically he has had a son in this world for the last sixteen years. Recently while his son was away at school the boy's father passed on, and he was left without any relatives of his known ancestry. The ministry gave the boy permission to use the ancestry spell to see if he had any relatives within Europe to help him during this period in his life. It came out that he has another biological father, and the ministry contacted me to help the new family along. The boy's name is now officially Sloan Bishop Snape, very bright. He is to go into his seventh year, but he and another boy are currently getting reviewed and tutored to take their O.W.L.S. as they both have not yet.

Severus not only has his personal problems, but his actions earlier this summer have lead to another unexpected event. His relationship with Mr. Potter improved greatly when Severus showed up at his home earlier to help him. It seems that I made a mistake assigning Harry's housing situation when he was younger. Vernon Dursley was very abusive, mostly verbally and through neglect, but recently it changed to physical abuse. When the Wizengamot terminated the Dursley's rights Harry requested that Severus be made his temporary guardian until his birthday which occurs soon. The Minister disagreed, hence the problems that have occurred recently. Though he still partially got his way; Harry arranged for his cousin who shall be entering the wizarding world to be taken care of by Severus. He also arranged for Severus to be the executor of his estate while he is away. There is not anything that the ministry can do about it either."

Dumbledore's ramblings were once again met with silence. It was not a surprise to all about the new Harry/Severus relationship, but that must trust given to someone who many thought were mortal enemies was quite the change. There was little more said on Order business, and since it was already long into the night it was agreed that they would deal with the Minister situation the next day.

* * *

Fawkes appeared before Sloan just as he was waking up the next morning. He trilled a hello, and in the process woke up Sloan's bed companion. This caused Fawkes to trill even more, he approved of the budding relationship between the two. Luna rubbed her eyes clear, and grabbed her glasses only to have her vision become even more unfocused. Sloan was having the same problem with his glasses. They both giggled and then switched spectacles before exiting the bed. Sloan spotted the letter that was tied to the phoenix then. 

Luna and Sloan scrunched together to read the letter. Luna let out a gasp, and Sloan…well he lost his temper, and set it on fire without trying. It was a big mistake on the Minister's part. Sloan was livid, and the power surges started again. Only this time he had a partner. Luna and Sloan's magic combined was compatible, and combustible to say the least. They generated so much power that their power levels were registered at the ministry as new magical portal opening. _(Think wormhole from start trek.)_ It was short lived though Fawkes managed to absorb all the excess energy that they were releasing. He would need a burning soon, but not before the children were completely safe from harming themselves.

Sloan was the first to fully recover, and he started his reply letter to Dumbledore. He gave the warlock implicit instructions on what he needed, and how it was going to play out. Luna stood over his shoulder and through in suggestions in weak spots just to make things more air tight. Once the list was finished Sloan and Luna headed down stairs sharing with the others what Albus' letter had said, and then showing them what they had planned. Severus added that it would be perfect if Cassius went under polyjuice as Sloan, and Sloan as "_Harry_". It would take some work but Sloan could closely resemble Potter again, and the wizarding world would be frothing at the mouth to hear from him so soon after he renounced the wizarding world. Severus added his instructions on where to get already stored vials of polyjuice that he made up. In the end the list looked had six items listed on it, and plans were already in the making for the speech and interview that "_Harry_" would give.

Contact Rita Skeeter with an offer of an exclusive interview with me.

Announce that you have managed to reason with me to give a press conference for any and the entire wizarding world.

Let Fudge start his smear campaign thinking before you make the announcement.

Publicize my life with my Uncle **ONLY HINT AT WHAT OCCURRED HERE. DO NOT GIVE ANY DETAILS.**

Release information about how you found out; paint Severus as the savior that he is so that we will receive more sympathy when we announce he was rejected as my choice of guardian.

Have a polyjuice switch set up to announce the newest Snape addition at the same time stop the rumors of Harry/Sloan identity cross.

Fawkes was still waiting patiently for the reply. He knew that it was very important for the headmaster to repair his relationship with the boy, and this was a definite way of accomplishing that goal. He fire jumped to the headmaster and delivered the letter before burning to replenish his energy. He did not want to ever do that again. Those two children are super powerful, and he felt a small amount of pity for Voldemort. That man was in for some serious pain.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Thank you for all of you who have been patient. Hopefully it will not take this long again to update. RL got super busy, and the circumstances with my grandmother extreme. If you read my profile, I explained about my Gran, and she is doing better. Thank you all for the reviews, and please continue with them.**


	20. Clearing the Air

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer can be found in chapter 1!**

Chapter 20

The plan was set; Minister Fudge called the press conference three days after Percy's revelations. It was a good thing that polyjuice potion had a shelf life of at least three months. Harry would reappear in his original look, back in clothes too large for him, and those awful glasses that he hid behind for many years. Cassius, Luna and Sloan would stand in the background while Harry refuted Fudge's lies, and laid the ground work to get the minister booted out of office. Of course for all the players to be there someone had to be going dressed, or polyjuiced as Sloan.

That was what everyone in the Dursley home was currently trying to decide. Who was available to take the potion …be Sloan, and not missed. Hermione and Ron would be expected at such a public appearance as this. In fact, Sloan still had not explained or sent letters informing the reasons for their best friends of his latest decision.

Sloan wanted to call Neville and see if he would help them out. Neville was always a true friend and there was no wavering in that fact. When things were bad and the world would seem against him, Neville was always there for him. Luna thought that it was a brilliant idea, but Severus would not go for it. Even though in the last year the boy had improved considerably in his studies, and confidence he would still give off the air of shyness and a fear of Snape. It would not be conducive to the picture they were trying to project.

Luna then suggested one of the members of the DA, but Sloan was against this as well. The DA was well known unfortunately, and if they showed up someone would notice that one person was missing from the group unexplainably. Also the issue of someone comfortable with Severus was still into play.

Severus knew who he wanted in the roll to play his son. He just didn't know how the reactions were going to be to let this specific person in on their secrets. All the years of spying and trying to set an example for his house were paying off. Though some were still planning on pledging their selves to the dark lord, one that he was absolutely sure that he had lost to their cause came to him on his own accord, and asked for a way out. Many believed that there was some kind of relationship, familial or otherwise between them, but that was not the case.

Draco's mother and he had been very close, but Lucius would not approve of any man that he saw as a threat to his status near his wife. Making a deep sigh preparing for the war ahead of him to get everyone's agreement for his choice Severus threw Draco's name out into the discussion. The reaction was not what he was suspecting how it would turn out. In fact it was the total opposite.

"That's a brilliant idea, Dad. I would have never thought to use him, and no one would ever believe that he would do me a favor with our history. I can't believe that we didn't think of him before." Luna just nodded her head in agreement, and Cassius really had nothing to add in since he had never met Draco before.

"Well, that was easier than I thought that it would be...why?"

"Dumbledore, and I have an agreement to not keep secrets anymore, and I now know all the key spies in the order. We both agree that it is too risky for me to know all members, but I must know the ones who I can trust if I ever get into a really bad situation. I know about Draco, and three others that are spying in one arena or other having to do with the war. It is part of our working on our trust issues. Draco is perfect. Do you want to contact him or go through official channels?"

"It would be better to go through official channels Sloan. Therefore there are no questions about my involvement, and we can relax some about who knows at school. Maybe you and Draco can start over again. I know that you have wanted to try having a friendship with him. I'll fire call Albus, and let him know that we need Draco tonight so that we can explain everything, and prepare him."

"Alright, now that everything is settled – Luna and I are going into the kitchen and starting lunch. While Dad contacts Albus. Cassius, my man you're on your own." Sloan grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen. Severus just shook his head, and left to write an owl. Cassius grabbed the next transfiguration book that Luna had recommended that he read, and made himself comfortable in his chair.

* * *

The Order meeting that night was anything, but dull. Only the people involved with the plans to attend the press conference were there, and the plans were refined and completed, before the full meeting started. At the full meeting people were shocked to see Sloan in attendance. Though he was not a member of the Order, Dumbledore apparently had invited him for an introduction, and for some strange reason did not dismiss the boy after that.

It didn't matter anyway. Albus pretty much kept things light. They discussed some of the information that the spies had collected, but mostly about up coming events scheduled in the wizarding world, and how they were to provide cover _just in case_ something with the Death Eaters happened. There was also talk about Harry showing up the next day. Surprise and concern was the most forefront feelings in the room. Harry was a formidable opponent when angry. And Harry would definitely be angry about the current situation.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. Everyone at Privet Drive was ready for the press conference. New robes had been delivered, and special care was taken in everyone's appearance. It was a formidable group that left the muggle neighborhood that day. Catching the Knight Bus was their best option seeing as Cassius was new to their way of travel, and it was safer and less messy.

The bus let them off in front of the Leaky Cauldron a couple of hours before the press conference. Draco was with the group looking for all intents and purposes as a friend of Sloan's. He was joking and laughing with the boys while Luna was reading the latest edition of the _Quibbler_. It was the perfect set-up, and no one took notice of them, except to comment that Sloan was definitely a Snape.

They shopped around Diagon Alley stopping at Flourish & Blott's to look at books, and then to the Quality Quidditch Supply. When they left it was to the apothecary, and when Draco made his excuses to leave. Stating that his father wanted him for an important meeting with the goblins of Gringotts. He left, and changed into another set of immaculate robes that he had carried around shrunk in his pocket. It was time for him to prepare.

After Draco left the others went back to the Leaky Cauldron. They needed to get to a certain phone booth in the heart of London. Cassius hailed them a cab, and gave the driver a prearranged address that Severus had told him was near to where they wanted to be. It was a short ride, and it was spent in tense silence as they all watched Sloan become someone who was now quite the stranger to them. Harry was truly gone in their eyes, and to see him looking so much like his golden boy persona was a little disquieting.

They exited the cab, and Cassius paid being the most proficient with the muggle currency. Quickly all four of them descended through the phone booth to the atrium of the Ministry. It was already crowded with reporters, and the Group quickly made its way over to the Fountain of Magical Brethren. It was here that Sloan rejoined them, and the Group of five overtly positioned themselves closer to the podium the Minister of Magic was already standing on.

"Your attention, your attention, please. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will now take the podium and start this press conference. Please keep the questions to a minimum per reporter." Percy announced, as Fudge stepped up, and cast Sonorous on his voice.

"Wizards and Witches thank you for coming out in record numbers for this press conference today. I would like to address some of the issues and concerns that have recently come to my attention about Harry Potter. Our Savior has made the announcement that he no longer wants anything to do with us, and that we are in fact on our own. Right now you are probably still trying to figure out all that he perceives as mistakes made by the ministry towards him. When in fact the ministry is least of all to blame, for the problems that the boy has faced.

It has come to our attention that Harry Potter's muggle family was not the best environment for him to grow up in, and his placement there was solely based on the recommendation of Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore placed protection wards on his aunt's house. These wards were supposed to keep the boy safe. Mr. Potter after his return to the wizarding world at age eleven made numerous requests to in fact stay in the wizarding world. His appeals ranged from staying at Hogwarts to staying with friends during the school breaks.

We also believe that his illegal relationship with his godfather, a relationship that was supported and encouraged by the Headmaster, proved to be harmful. Especially the death of the escaped convict last year during Voldemort's return attack against the ministry caused extra tension with our hero. This boy was led to believe that not only was it okay for him to foster his relationship, but that his godfather was falsely accused for the crimes that he was in Azkaban for.

It also goes without saying that the boy was allowed freedoms that overwhelmed him. He had access to the press, and permission to compete in a competition that was geared for those who were years ahead in training. Mr. Potter was led into many challenges and trials that put him and his friends in danger. Not only did he not have the safety guaranteed at home, but also at school. These incidents have caused the boy to have a swelled head, and also seek attention that may not be healthy. While the ministry does admit that he may have been correct in his announcement that the Dark Lord had returned he did not go about it in the proper manner.

This caused the next problem. Mr. Potter has not had the best of luck with the press. On many occasions he has been ridiculed or plane misquoted. His attention seeking was getting on the nerves of others, and Dumbledore did not provide the boy with the adequate skills in this arena. Mr. Potter was always seeking good and bad press. He was known to make up vicious lies, and create havoc where there was nothing to be found. Many times we found him in questionable circumstances. Although each time he was found innocent it still did not behoove his reputation and his attempts to find his place in the wizarding world easier."

The minister would have gone on further, but Sloan had had enough. He whipped off his cloak and stormed the podium. The crowd recognizing him moved out of his way. The whispers and exclaims coming from them drowned out the Fudge's speech. All around people said, "Harry Potter?" and "Look over there." Sloan did not slow down at all. He just kept walking and glanced back only once to make sure that Severus was behind him all the way.

Minister Fudge was getting quite upset. Not only was no one paying attention to his speech anymore, but someone was approaching his podium. By the looks of things this person planned to take over too. Sloan smiled his _Golden Boy_ smile, and greeted the minister. "Hello Minister Fudge. Some friends," he gestured towards Severus, Luna, Sloan, and Dudley who were standing behind him, "thought that I should come and explain my reasons for leaving the wizarding world behind. When I heard that you were giving a press conference on the same subject I thought that I would show you my support."

"Well of course, Mr. Potter you are most welcome up here with me. I was just about finished any how. Is there anything I may have forgotten, or that you would like to say?"

"Thank you, Minister there are but a few minor things that you may have left out, and I would like to say my formal goodbyes.

What the minister said earlier was true. My muggle family was not the nicest or the kindest people. I did have a harsh childhood with them. Yet, it was not Dumbledore's fault. His protections that he set upon my muggle family's house were set dealing with the relationship of my aunt and cousin. They were not the ones that were mistreating me. It was my uncle, and if they tried to intercede on my part. Usually they were punished just as bad as I was, sometimes worse.

My experiences at Hogwarts while on the adventurous and dangerous side of things. All of them except one did I go into willingly, and even then the triwizard tournament was an experience that I do not regret the experience or the people that I met and came in contact with. I think I learned the most about the wizarding world that year than any other year.

In response to my so called attention seeking ways…in every instance it has been proven that not only was I correct, but many times the articles that came out about me in the various news medias did not include any comment by me. In fact the reporters had a tendency to interview known personal enemies of mine. Other times people at school used the opportunities to take advantage of everyday life. Pictures were taken and interpreted any way the writer or reporter felt that the picture represented. Many times that articles and interpretations were unfounded.

Yet all these things did not drive me away from the wizarding world. Truthfully, all these things annoyed me, but I decided to leave when once again I was ignored by the ministry. I have requested over the years for the ministries help, and each time I have been told that I was wrong, or the ministry has made decisions for me stating that they are doing it for my well being. I am at just shy of the age of adulthood in the wizarding world. I am in need of a guardian temporarily until my seventeenth birthday. The ministry did not ask my opinion, and I was not given a choice in the matter. Knowing though that I would need a guardian I requested a teacher at Hogwarts that has in the past year become a close mentor and friend.

This is the same wizard that came to my rescue recently. He is the one wizard I trust to help my cousin acclimate himself into the wizarding world. I am trusting him with the management of my accounts that I leave behind, and yet the ministry tells me that he can not be trusted just days after he saved my life. In fact our all that was needed was the signature of the head of family affairs. Why then was Minister Fudge the one to deny me. I am sick and tired of the Ministry trying to over compensate when they are not wanted in my life. So until I feel that I can enjoy my life the way I want to. I do not plan to return.

It is time for the wizarding world to grow up. It is time that those extra allowances be either denied to all or opened to all. It is time to be fair. Our world is under attack by a terrorist, and yet people are still fighting about house placements from school. They are still continuing family feuds that no one that is currently living knows what actually started the fight. This world is waiting on a child, no young man to defeat a wizard that is scary. Yet no one tries to band together with their hero. It is more of a throw him to the werewolves thing. I am tired, and do not plan to be the pawn, hero, easy out that everyone is looking for. Yes, I got lucky the first time Voldemort attacked me, but no longer am I willing to fight alone. If I go up against him there better be a wizarding world behind me, because so far everything that I had worth fighting for has either been taken away from me or I was denied access.

For those who have stood by me through the years. I would like to thank you. You few have been what held me together, and I could not have made it this far without you. I will miss you dearly, and when I am ready I hope that you will be able to forgive me my abrupt departure."

Sloan was finished. He stepped back and posed with the others silently. Then they vanished from the stage. The portkey took them away from the chaos that 'Harry' started. Severus and Luna told him how powerful it was because he didn't raise his voice. Draco who was ecstatic to return to himself gave him a Malfoy's version of approval. All in all it was a pretty good day.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry about how late this update was in coming. Unfortunately I had completely shut down and forgot about some of the important things. My grandmother lost her fight, and her death crushed me. I am hoping to post smaller chapters, but the updates will be a whole lot faster that way.**


	21. Date Night

Chapter 21

Things slowed down for a bit after the press conference. Fudge made to look like an idiot at the press conference, granted Harry's wish for Snape to be his temporary guardian. Not that it did much to sway Harry, but the public lapped it up. So now the wizarding world was waiting for a reply, and Sloan knew it was going to be a long wait.

Cassius worked hard every day with Luna and Sloan learning what he should have learned these past few years within a few months. "Sloan, why am I learning and picking things up so fast? I mean I am moving rapidly through the years, and I know that I am not as smart as you."

"Cass… it has nothing to do with how smart you are. You Are Smart. You just never truly applied yourself in school. School is also geared for students to work at stuff that will safely build up their magic while they are growing. We don't have to worry about that with you. You magic is already to accept the spells that we are teaching you. I on the other hand have been a lay about while at school, and need the review. Don't worry there is nothing abnormal about you."

Cassius gave him a smile, and a letter all three of them went back to their lessons. Severus checked on their study session a number of times, but nothing was breaking the concentration of the group. If he didn't know better he would have thought that they were a bunch of Ravenclaw's or Hermione Granger cloned.

Dinner came, and they finally stopped for the day. Luna was talking to Cassius about all the progress that he has made in the last few weeks, and Sloan was trying to figure out how he could arrange an official first date with Luna.

Severus came into the room with letters that needed their attention. He quickly read the first letter from Dumbledore stating that the arrangements had been made for both Cassius and Sloan to take their exams. Cassius would be taking what was considered the baby N.E.W.T.'s or G.E.C.K.O.'S. (**G**eneral **E**xamination **C**hecking **K**nowledge **O**r **S**kills). It was similar to the pre-test that muggles took to see what they had to study for their last year of schooling to graduate. Considering Cassius had already attended his sixth year of schooling. They wanted to base his scores on the level he had attained in his learning. Cassius on the other hand would be taking his O.W.L.'s at the same time. They need to present themselves and their wands at the Ministry of Magic Dept. of Magical Education promptly at 8 am sharp 2 days from now (Monday).

Luna being a year behind decided to take the G.E.C.K.O.'S also. It was good prep work, and who knows she might be able to advance a year. It was a time for war and the ministry was known to be more lenient. She left the room to send an owl to Dumbledore making sure he made arrangements for her also. It would be better for Sloan if she could be around him more. Considering the calming affect she had on him.

The rest of the day was spent making a crash study session of all the classes that they would be testing over for the weekend. While Severus was doing that he passed the car keys to Harry. "Return within 3 hours, any longer and I will send the aurors after you."

Sloan grabbed Luna's hand, "Come on. Dad has given me permission for me our first date. So how does a late snack and some maybe we can find a muggle cinema of something of that nature?"

"Really, we are going out? Fantastic, just let me get upstairs and change real quick." She quickly kissed Sloan, and rushed up the stairs to the room that she was currently assigned. Flinging clothes about she wanted the perfect outfit for tonight. Why didn't boys understand that spontaneity was okay as long as a woman was forewarned about a possible outing? It looked like the best outfit for the night he was talking about was jeans and a nice shirt. Ugh she had nothing.

Severus came upstairs to see what was taking Luna so long. She had been up in her room for about fifteen minutes, and Sloan was getting antsy. It being his first date that he actually truly cared about...that thing with Cho Chang last year did not count seeing as he didn't want to be the only one left out of the dating game. Knocking on the door he waited until Luna gave him permission to enter.

"Luna what is the problem. You are giving my son a serious complex. He is now downstairs trying to convince himself that he did not do anything wrong by planning a little break from the house. And let me confide in you that it was very hard for us to plan this. What he was being so blasé about is the fact that he has arranged security for every minute of your date. So there is no possibility of anything happening to you. He is putting up with Order guards and aurors tailing him just because a certain young lady put the suggestion in his head that a real first date would be nice. So get dressed and put the boy out of his misery."

"Professor, I have nothing to wear!"

"Nothing to wear? What is all this mess that you are decorating your room with? I believe that all of this is clothing."

"Yes, but I want something special to wear. Something that will make Sloan take notice and want to stay with me."

"Of all the melodramatic tripe that could come out of your mouth, **_you_** are Looney Luna Lovegood, the battiest student in all of Hogwarts. Any boy in their right mind would not want to go out with a semi-senile girl that sees creatures that none have ever heard of. You could wear anything and Sloan would think the moon and stars were shining out of your arse if you told him." Luna's smile stopped his tirade. "I think that you are now in your right mind. I shall leave you to change clothes, and Miss Lovegood if you still can not find the outfit that you are looking for in this display of teenage-ism try that wood thingy that allows your to do magic. I mean as long as you have permission to use it out of school."

With that Severus closed the door, and went down stairs to calm his probably by now hyperventilating son. "Sloan, Luna was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She should be down within a few minutes. You may want to spell your outfit a little bit nicer. Get ready to be blown away by what a girl can do if you give her enough time to primp. Take my advice next time you are planning a little outing at least giver her a heads up that you will be doing something about an hour in advanced so that they can take their time to primp to their hearts content."

They both heard footsteps on the stairs and turned their attention towards the vision coming down the stairs. Luna laughed at the expressions on both Severus and Sloan's faces. She was thankful for his reminder of her magical status. "I take it this is the right outfit. Sloan shall we go?"

Sloan idiotically nodded his head in agreement, and opened the door to head out. He gave his father a roguish look, and followed Luna out the door. "Luna, I am sorry if the surprise was not what you were looking for, but I worked so hard today to arrange everything since we last took our walk. I hope that I can be forgiven."

"Forgiven? Sloan I find that you went out of your way, and allowing for all the protection is really sweet. Your father had to give me a pep-talk upstairs. I completely went crazy thinking that I had to impress you. Forgetting that we came to the date decision because we became friends first, I am happy to say that this outfit," she swept her hand displaying said outfit, "was inspired because he pointed out that this whole time that we have been spending together I have never changed from my Looney Lovegood persona. This Sloan is to let you know and see another side of me that I have never had the courage to show."

Sloan smiled and took her hand. I know that I was talking about driving us out for a late night snack, but how about another walk. I will by you some ice cream from a little shop I know near here and we can talk some more there are a few questions that I would like to ask you." With that Luna looped her arm with Sloan's and they took off down the street. Remus being on the first shift smiled at the relationship blooming in front of him. Maybe Tonks would like a late night stroll for ice cream.

They were silent for the most part on their way to the ice cream parlor. It was rowdy inside filled with kids and young families from all over the neighborhood. They smiled at the harassed clerk at the counter and made their selections wanting to get out of the rat race quick. After paying Sloan took Luna's hand and Tonks followed. She thought that Sloan had planned for them to stay a bit longer, but as they were leaving she might as well follow.

"So questions?"

"You look beautiful, and you stated tonight that you wanted to show that you could be like the other girls. I guess my question is why? While I do love how beautiful you are in this outfit I like the girl that has the vegetable earrings and has the sight to see things that no others can see."

"That is the reason why I did this tonight. Sloan for so long I have heard how smart my mother was, and how beautiful she was from everyone. When I ask for details even my father is foggy as to why except for those reasons he was with my mother. When people ask why you are with me they will think about and look for something more in me. That's all I want for people will look for something more in me."

"What about you Sloan? How many people do you know would give up the fame of **_Harry Potter_**? Why did you welcome your cousin back when I know as children he was one of the people who tortured you the most? Are you really as forgiving as you seem to be?"

"Harry Potter was never me. I was first freak and boy, and then I was the **_Harry Potter_. **Not something that I was really prepared for as a child. Being Sloan will give me the freedom to do something that Harry would never get to do. Like date a girl the wizarding world might not find acceptable for their hero. Sloan Snape is an unknown. No one would think about hurting his girlfriend unless they have something against Professor Snape. The security for tonight is for my father's state of mind. He still knows who I am, and the Order and aurors that are watching us tonight are Tonks and Remus. Both are well within our circle of trust.

The issue of Dudley is more or less the fact that I truly have a limited amount of family. He made the decision to befriend me. There was nothing that changed his mind but himself. As a child Dudley did what his parents required of him, but that was the case specifically. He was a child, and it took him a while to grow up, but the fact of the matter is that he did grow up."

"I think that I like Sloan Bishop Snape a whole lot more than I liked Harry James Potter. There is something more about to you now that you are Sloan."

"Well I like a gorgeous blonde that is overlooked by the same people who happen to like Harry Potter." They both let out giggles and smiled as the conversation went towards the test that they had coming up at the ministry. Remus and Tonks took a little of a chance and dropped back so that the happy couple could enjoy their date to the fullest. A little privacy goes a long way if there was to be any snogging, and Sloan and Luna would not feel intruded upon.

Severus finished the schedule for the next two days smiling to himself that his son had found a quality witch. While the world may have looked down on the Ravenclaw there has always been something special about the child. _Lily and James we have a son that any parent would be proud of._

* * *

**I am soo sorry about the long time in between the updates. I am currently working on the next chapter, and will be putting it out as soon as it is ready. With the theft of my writing spiral, surgery, and severe writers block. I have left you hanging far too long. This chapter is not beta'd. It will be as soon as I get it back, but I decided that you have waited long enough. Please read and review. You can be brutal, and I might have covered some stuff again, but the muses are pushing me in this direction. Without my outline I am having a harder time going back and fixing some of the chapters that need fixing so soon I will be putting up a note for you to go back and reread chapters.**


	22. Testing, Testing, 123

Chapter 22

The next morning at the table Luna and Sloan were all a glow. Severus color coordinated a schedule for them to study in cycles he even planned demonstrations during meal times to have them learn while they ate. All three barely were able to drag themselves to bed both days, but it was worth it. Severus said that they could fudge their way through the easy stuff. Some concepts were the same for similar spells. It was the once that needed relied on something extra from the wizard were the ones to worry about.

None of them notice the occasional visitor that neither dropped by the house, nor did Severus wish to disturb them. Dumbledore arranged for Luna's father to request her placement test just to get her away from the bullies in her year. Her owl scores being the top of her class, and him having proof of mistreatment by her peers went a long way into getting his request granted. Cassius was trying to get into sixth or seventh year, preferably sixth year so that he would have more time in magical school.

Monday morning Severus woke each child up around 7 am. They had a bit of a distance to travel that morning, and he wanted to get their early. Getting three teenagers up early, dressed, and fed was a challenge most cringe at. He was prepared he had a marauders help. Remus put itching powder into Cassius bed; the poor devil had to get showered in order for it to stop. Luna was already awake when they got to her room...sort of she was meditating and floating a good meter off her bed. They decided to just signal her to come down to... well...Earth by turning on the light in her room. Sloan on the other hand well they needed something truly spectacular. Snakes make excellent wake up calls especially when they are hungry or tired themselves. Luckily for Harry they were not poisonous, but the first bite before he could hiss them to back off hurt like hell.

Their jobs finished for the immediate future both headed downstairs to eat before all three landed. Dobby had out done himself this morning. He put a full English breakfast on the table, and then some. There were several types of meats, and some American dishes as well.

Luna and Sloan met up in the hallway upstairs coming out of their rooms at the same time. Seeing that they had a bit of privacy for the moment they started with a small kiss which turned into an early morning snogging session just at the top of the stairs. Cassius getting impatient and wanting to get down for breakfast broke the mood. "Bloody hell, why don't you two move to a room, there are plenty up here unoccupied right now." Luna and Sloan broke apart each blushing furiously at being caught. Fortunately for them it was not someone who would harass them unnecessarily. All three decided it was a good time as any to join their early morning tormentors.

They took the car into London. Why use magic and bring attention to them selves especially when Surrey seemed to be lacking in magical prowess. Once they made it into London their first stop was the Leaky Cauldron. A quick stop for Severus to pick up his potion supply order, and then a floo to the Ministry of Magic.

The ministry was surprisingly busy that early in the morning. Of course, people there for meetings and what not were arriving for the day. Severus led them to an out of the way queue and presented the letter the Headmaster had given him for Cassius and Sloan. Luna's father had given her a letter from the department of Magical Education as well. Their wands were handed over checked for spells, but not returned immediately. "New ministry policy, wands will be returned to the witch or wizard upon the destination. If it is not deemed necessary for you to have your wand during your visit we hold them for you until you are ready to leave." The ministry lackey explained. He placed all of the wands into a bag, Severus' not included his official clearance at the ministry as unspeakable level. He automatically was guaranteed the pleasure of keeping his after it was checked. "Follow me please to the testing site."

"Cassius remember you are just like every wizard your age. They have already done their O.W.L.'s and some you will do better than others. No matter what take your time, your learning disability has been explained and they have geared the test to work with you not against you." Luna was hovering over the boy trying to get him to relax. The closer they got to the examination rooms the paler he appeared.

Sloan just slapped him on the back, "You can do it man, I got faith in you."

"This way Mr. Snape," they were brought into a waiting area with 3 large mirrors on the each wall. "You will be able to see what each of them is doing through the mirrors."

Severus only response was to nod and sit in the chair provided at the desk in the middle of the room.

Cassius was escorted to the room in the middle, while Sloan and Luna were each escorted to the rooms on the left or right. The examiner was given each of the children's wands first to check for any spells that would allow them to cheat on the exam. When all wands were found clean they were handed to their owners and the test began.

Sloan looking so much like his father was started off with potions. He opted to do his practical first and then the written part of the exam. The practical always calmed him, and his father noticed that Sloan preformed better this way. Severus might change some of his testing rules the following school year.

Cassius was started on the written only exams first, because of his dyslexia he would have an extended time limit on these exams, and the ministry felt it best to get these exams out of the way. History of Magic, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and then Herbology were up first those being the classes that required the most writing. The first test was to see how much more time he would generally need, and the examiner would adjust to from there.

Luna on the other hand started off with Divination, and worked her way towards the harder subjects each. This seemed to work for her more than bouncing around, and her examiner was letting her pick the order. Severus was not alone in the room for long. He being the parent or guardian of at least two of the examinees was not allowed to be the Hogwarts representative for all of them. Minerva McGonagall joined him just thirty minutes later.

The day seemed to drag on, and as the students were moving along with the exams you could see the fatigue encroaching on them gradually. Cassius was surprising completed first, and came to join the adults in the observation room. Severus was watching Luna do her charms examination and making notes. Minerva was staring in awe at Sloan's Transfiguration exam. Giddily she was already planning on what the boy could do with a little more instruction in her field. His charms exam had gone well also, but the boy was far more advanced than many in their seventh year at Hogwarts. "Severus you son is going to make a great Transfiguration master."

Snort, "get in line. The boy is driven. He wants to master three or four subjects. Though I do believe Transfiguration is one of them. But if my son masters anything he will master Potions first. Nothing with that silly wand waving that you do."

Cassius chuckled alerting them to his presence. "Now you know Sloan wants to master dueling, transfiguration, potions, and defense against the dark arts. He might even through in Arithmancy later on when he gets bored in life."

Both Severus and Cassius burst into laughter, Minerva being the only one not clued in on the fact that Sloan couldn't decide the first four masteries he wanted to go after first. Being with Luna made Sloan's thirst for knowledge expand and enter the sphere of every Ravenclaw, and a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. While the men were still laughing Luna completed her exam and joined them. "What is it that you two find so funny?"

"Sloan and his masteries."

"I find him very ambitious, and he will succeed. I do not see the point of this humor. I believe that a Snapplofen got in her and attacked you two."

Cassius was about to ask what a Snapplofen was when he caught the headshakes of both professors. "I'll explain later son."

Cassius just nodded and proceeded to walk over to Sloan still taking his exam. Some of the transfigurations that Sloan was doing were amazing. He had just turned the desk in the room into a pig, the pig into podium, the podium into a horse, and then he turned it back to its original state as a desk. Minerva just happily made another check on her list, and said, "Severus, he might just be able to get his Potion mastery and Transfiguration mastery at the same time."

"Bully for him. It looks like they are winding down in there. I wonder if there is any point in bothering to wait n here. Let's just stand outside his door, and we can make our ways to dinner, before heading home."

"Great I'm starved."

"Cass, you're always starved."

"I know, but those test drained me, and we have at least two more days of this."

"Actually at the rate that all of you are moving you should only have one more full day, and a half day on the third. Or possibly not. It depends on how fast you move through the exams. Sloan was still in there because the boy had to show off in his potions exam and brew the most intricate and time consuming potion they offered. Yet he completed his exams in four subjects today as did you both."

The same ministry flunky from earlier was waiting on them outside the room. He had his bag with their wands inside, and went into Sloan's room to retrieve his. "Follow me, please."

The group left and Severus being extremely tired had the house temporarily connected to the floo system. He also sent word to Remus that they were too exhausted to drive back earlier in the day so the car was already at home. "I thought you said we were going out for dinner."

"I lied." Severus deadpanned and watched as Luna flooed out of sight. Cassius went next followed by Sloan, and finally Severus. Dobby had a nutritious dinner waiting for them, which was inhaled by the teenage boys. The conversation all throughout the meal consisted of how well they believe they did on their exams, and Severus' critique of what he saw.

After dinner Severus told them to unwind for about an hour. He did not want them to study at all they needed to do something fun, and then they needed to get ready for bed. The next day was going to be even harder just because they knew what was coming, and it is always harder to repeat a challenging activity.

Sloan and Luna asked if they could go for a short walk to the neighborhood park, and back. Severus deemed it safe, and teased them about the amount of snogging that they could get in that free hour. Cassius on the other hand called one of his school chums on his boxing team, and told him vaguely about the placement test he took that day for the private school that was recruiting him away from Smelting. Well at least it started out that way. It eventually ended up as a bragging session of his weight loss over the summer and girls.

The next day started much in the same way except. Sloan and Cassius used the muggle tools around them and set the alarm clock. They also rigged an old but classic bucket over the doorway so that whoever disturbed them would pay for the previous day. Luna was already warned to not enter their room, before she got the secret knock on her door or heard the commotion that the trick would likely cause.

They flooed to the ministry this day, and went over to the same ministry flunky form the day before. He checked the wands and escorted them to their respective rooms. "I'll see you around 4. The ministry would like me to apologize, and explain that today you will end at 4 in lieu of breaks. As we are short staffed today," he gave a short bow and walked away.

Minerva showed up right about then with Professor Flitwick. They greeted each other, and instead of one desk in the observation room there were three. "It was decided last night Severus that since none of the children are testing on the same subject at the same time that it would be conducive to have another Hogwarts instructor on hand. Filius will observe your son Sloan, I will take Cassius, and you will keep Miss Lovegood."

The day of testing went faster for all three. Luna was the only one to have a practical, written, and both exams. Cassius was all practical, and Sloan did mostly written he even took the exams he had no O.W.L.'s for. Cassius was hesitant at first with his spell casting, and the examiner had to give him a bit of a talk before he really let go, and let his magic speak for himself. Luna was once again moving randomly to her examiner, but to her it was the perfect mixture. She completed the rest of her exams that day. Sloan on the other hand was wishing that he left some of his fun exams for that day. Unfortunately for him his hand was cramping by the end of testing, but he had completed his exams also.

Cassius only had one exam the following day, and it was potions. The one he was most nervous about. Severus had told him that he was adequate, but he really needed the O so that he could continue to learn to be a healer. He wanted to eventually be able to help his mother, and being adequate would not cut it. They left that day and Luna and Sloan decided to help Dudley go through the fundamentals of potion making. Then setting up a mock testing situation found out if he did better with the written or practical first. After figuring that out they ate dinner, and Severus reassured Cassius that as the potion professor at Hogwarts if the boy made at least an Exceeds Expectations then he would allow him in the class. On the condition that he had a tutor until Severus deemed him up to par.

Luna and Sloan were left alone the next day while Severus escorted Cassius to his exam. The exam should not take longer than 2-3 hours, and the two teens made the most of it. Sloan made Luna breakfast in bed, and then they proceeded to get dressed. Being upstairs near beds was too much of an temptation for them and the living room was decided a good place to snog the daylights out of each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in a location unknown...

Lord Voldemort was planning his revenge on the traitor Severus Snape. If Harry Potter trusted Severus that much to publicly back him then there should have been numerous occasions for his minion to bring the boy to him. There was also the fact that Severus had a son. A son that any Death Eater should be proud to introduce and pledge to him just as Lucius has with his son Draco. The examiner of the boy reported that the boy was seventh year material all the way even surpassing already N.E.W.T. level scores in some areas.

Maybe he would have the young Malfoy approach him to see about joining the ranks. He knew that he definitely could not count on the boy's father. Things were not looking good for him. The Potter brat was still missing. No trace of where he went could be found. Voldemort while not afraid of the boy did not want to proceed with major plans until he knew that the Potter boy problem was neutralized.

Maybe Severus' son could be the key to his revenge. Yes, he would plan on that route.

* * *

**Another chapter! I know you want to keel over in shock. I will try to keep this up as much as possible for the time being. You my lovely readers deserve it. Let me know what you think, and I have a plan to save Severus, but I need someone other than Draco to approach Sloan. Help!**


	23. Owls, Owls, and More Owls

Chapter 23 – unbeta'd

Parkinson Manor

Pansy Parkinson sat contemplating the changes that have been occurring over the summer. Snape was part of the light side, and now that Draco had stepped into the Death Eater ranks he had no more time for her. In fact Draco had made it very clear to her that she was not worthy of a man of his status any longer. He was the only one in their year to already be accepted into the DE ranks, and as such, he was in high demand and had better offers than she had now.

Many of the other Slytherin males while they are acceptable were not even close to the family prestige that Draco would have brought her. She needed someone smart, because let's face it other than Draco, Blaise, and Theo the boys in her year the rest were little to be desired. If only Snape was still on their side. Rumor had it that his son was very handsome and very smart exactly what she was looking for. Suddenly and idea came to her. Pansy went to find Flyyboi her owl she needed to send a message to her Godmother Narcissa she suddenly had a brilliant idea to get Snape's son.

* * *

Privet Drive

Now that testing was over for the trio, things relaxed a little around the house. Sloan and Luna took more time to build their relationship. Cassius upped his training regimen, and went to do some local off-season fighting exhibitions to keep up his natural boxing skills, and the female following that was starting to happen. Severus on the other hand was waiting for the ball to drop with Voldemort. He had stepped out of the shadows and was found a traitor to the Dark. Remus on the other hand was devising what was the best way to make the most of the summer after the scores came. While they did not have to study as hard as they had before the exams, he wanted them to continue their summer study sessions.

It was one week to the day of the first day of testing for the trio when during breakfast six owls appeared at the table. The activity stopped as the three teenagers stared at the owls and what they represented. Remus and Severus were the first to come out of their stupor, and accepted the letters. The Hogwarts letters were set aside for the anticipated test results. Luna the one who had a burst of Gryffindor courage tore open her results letters first.

_Luna Lovegood – G.E.C.K.O. Results_

_Divination: Written-O, Practical-O, Overall-O_

_History of Magic: Written-O, Overall-O_

_Arithmancy: Written-O, Practical-O, Overall-O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Written-E, Practical-O, Overall-O_

_Potions: Written-O, Practical-E, Overall-O_

_Ancient Rune: Written-O, Practical-O, Overall-O_

_Charms: Written-O, Practical-E, Overall-O_

_Transfiguration: Written-E, Practical-E, Overall-E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Written-O, Practical-O, Overall-O_

_Herbology: Written-E, Practical-E, Overall-E_

_Astronomy: Written-O, Practical-E, Overall-E_

_Congratulations Ms. Lovegood. We here at the examination board agree to the request of your father and headmaster about you advancing a year ahead. Your scores show that you would do well in your N.E.W.T year at Hogwarts. Your scores show that if you took your N.E.W.T.'s this year that you would pass with excellence. Good Luck in your future endeavors._

"Yes, I passed. However, I need to work on a few things. This is great. Whose next? Cassius come on open it up. It can't be that bad."

"Luna, why can't Sloan go first? You would think that as his girlfriend you would be more interested in his scores than mine."

"Nope. I am more concerned about your scores than his. He didn't learn under my tutelage as you did. Come on Cass. Be brave. I know that you did well. You're so smart, and a quick learner."

"Okay, okay." Cassius slowly pealed open the envelope acting like something was going to pop out at him. He glanced over the letter, and was very pleased with his results. Passing them over to Luna he smiled and a new spark of confidence shown from his eyes.

**A/N: I am not going to do whole letters for Cassius' and Sloan's results.**

_Cassius Snape – O.W.L. results_

_Astronomy: E, E, E_

_Herbology: E, E, E_

_Transfiguration: E, O, O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts, O, O, O_

_Charms: O, O, O_

_History of Magic: O, O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O, E, O_

_Potions: E, O, O_

_Arithmancy: O, E, E_

_Mr. Snape in lieu of your past history of now formal training except for tutors this summer since the realization of your wizarding powers due to a learning disability it is our esteemed honor to congratulate you on your outstanding scores. We at the Ministry of Magic feel that you have a very bright future ahead._

"Cassius! Congratulations, your scores are fabulous, and you were worried about them. You even qualified for Potions on your own, and you were worried." Everyone turned to look at Sloan. He didn't even hesitate in opening his results. Quickly reading over them he smirked remarkably like his father. Severus intercepted the pass to Luna wanting to see his son's results for himself.

"All O's," Severus announced looking proudly over at his son. "Well, I will be expecting this from you for the rest of the school year. There will be no more of your lackadaisical attitude young man regarding your schoolwork. In fact, in light of what you all have achieved in such a short amount of time. I will be expecting the same for all of you with Cassius showing some improvement also with the time that a normal school year allows you all to explore into some independent study into the fields that interest you. Cassius and Luna since I am a head of house I will do your career-planning meeting and help you choose your classes for next year. Sloan I believe that we decided that you would work on your masteries through the apprenticeship program. I believe if you ask a certain brave feline she would be happy to take you on as her apprentice for Transfiguration."

Remus beamed at the all and brought out a special dessert to celebrate the good results of all three. Dobby served, and then gave Sloan a hug. "I had Dobby prepare this earlier today, but we weren't going to bring it out until your letters came."

"Treacle tart is my favorite. Thanks you two." Sloan dug into his dessert while the others just smiled at him while partaking of the sugary goodness. After they finished eating, they all opened their Hogwarts letters to find out what supplies they needed for the upcoming year. Even though Dumbledore knew about Sloan for appearance sakes, he received a combination of the first year supply list, and a book list for seventh years. He also had an additional letter from Professor Dumbledore about the D.A., and his plans for the future.

Cassius letter was similar to Sloan's with a brochure about an elite student group that excelled in D.A.D.A. Beaming with pride he showed the brochure to Luna and Sloan to get their opinion about the offer. Luna and Sloan smiled, "You should do it. You are being invited into Sloan's elite army. He started it his 5th year my 4th year. We kept it going last year, as it became an official club in the school. So far, Sloan has used our services when things have gotten a little bit sticky when it comes to Voldemort. This is a great honor to you, because it looks like Professor Dumbledore is doing something different this year."

"Do you think that the group will welcome me?"

"Why wouldn't they it's not like they know a lot about you anyway. Dumbledore obviously wants you close to Sloan and me. We would be there for you, and any of the kids whose parents are in the Order too."

"You mean the Weasley's?"

"Not just them, but you will have to wait until an Order meeting to see. All of us have been in the D. A. since the beginning, and we are all good friends. Sloan's reception might be a little frosty because of his resemblance to Professor Snape, but your new looks are not close enough to cause suspicion."

"I'll try it out, and if it does turn out to be okay, and I am accepted then I'll stay."

"Good."

Sloan got up from the table and headed out of the room. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get parchment and quills so that we can write our response letters to Hogwarts.

"Luna Do you know what courses you need to continue in to reach your career goal?"

"Yep, I made especially sure that I succeeded in Potions. That was the hardest class that I had to qualify for to continue. Seeing how I passed that should not be a problem."

"Really, you need potions for your future career? I didn't know that. Wait a minute. Why would you need potions for being a journalist?

"A journalist… Why in the world would I want to be a journalist? I am surprised you made that assumption Professor."

Sloan had walked in to hear her tell his father that she was not following in her father's footsteps. He too assumed that she would be working for or with her dad after graduation. "What are you going to do then after graduation Luna? I thought that you liked traveling with your dad, and discovering all of those amazing creatures that you find."

"I can still do that when I have time off from being an Auror. My mom started out as an Auror and then became an Unspeakable before she died. If the war doesn't burn me out first. I would love to follow in her foot steps."

"An Auror…I can see you doing that Luna. You are a phenomenal dueler and I think that Unspeakable job in the future is a done deal." Sloan passed out the parchment, and the trio started their list of the classes that they intended to continue in school. All three stayed in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Arithmancy. Cassius and Sloan planned to take Care of Magical Creatures, while Luna continued in Ancient Runes.

Sloan had completed his letter to Professor McGonagall, and Luna was reading over it to check for grammatical errors. His letter was also complete with the classes that he wanted. He was about to leave and get Severus' owl from the owlery to return their letters to the school when he remembered the other letters that came with his yearly Hogwarts letter.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa could not believe what had been happening recently to her family. Draco was now a Death Eater, and it looked like he would be marrying into a family that was even better ranked than the Parkinson's. He was the only one in his year at Hogwarts who was accepted into the ranks this early. Some of the other families that may not publicly support Voldemort have noticed, and Lucius is sure that Draco's match could be much better than Pansy.

That only left the conflict within her stronger. Pansy was named her goddaughter when she was born, because the families were of the understanding that Draco and Pansy would be married to each other. Now with the way things were turning out her goddaughter was going to be left out in the cold and she could not have that. She needed to figure out someone who was worthy of her bloodline. This deep thought process was interrupted with the tapping of a familiar owl outside her window. "Flyyboi, a letter from Pansy I see. I hope that she is not feeling too bad. Maybe she and I can come up with someone together."

* * *

**I am completely sorry about the absenteeness of myself the author of this story. My muses temporarily abandoned this story for the purpose of an original that I finally completed. I am still here, and this story still means a whole lot to me. In case, anyone was wondering. This story is not HBP compliant or DH compliant. I will be reading book seven when it comes out, but there will be very little of its influence. Please review. I really enjoy reading them.**


	24. Luna's spotlight

Chapter 24 – Unbeta'd

Malfoy Manor

Taking the letter from Flyyboi Narcissa read the parchment that her godchild sent her. Pansy made an excellent point. The Dark Lord had lost Snape, and for Pansy to become something special to his son would be a large coupe for their master. Moreover, if Sloan was being raised as a true Snape he would want a pureblood witch to marry. Pansy was perfect for the boy. She would have to bring grades up to the Snape level, but that shouldn't be a problem. Pansy was very smart she was just a bit lazy when it came to schooling. Knowing that she would be marrying into a pureblood family it was not required to pass her classes at Hogwarts just attend for the prestige.

Sloan and Pansy would make a very good couple. The Dark Lord was also looking for a way to get his hands on the traitor what better way than through his son. It was an excellent idea, one that Narcissa was not going to waste any time taking to the Dark Lord for his approval. She gathered her robes and left the manor.

* * *

Unknown Location

Voldemort sat on his throne thinking of how to get Draco Malfoy to befriend Sloan Snape. He was in the perfect position and the boy was constantly showing how valuable he was. Getting information on Potter that no one else had. Draco of course was not looked on in suspicion because of his age, but the Boy was clever and gotten him a lead on the Potter boy. True to Potter's word, he was leaving the magical community of Britain alone. Draco found out that Harry is enrolled in an American Wizarding School to finish his education. In his thoroughness, he also discovered that boy was working on a fast path plan to finish school as soon as possible. With the knowledge of his whereabouts, he was ready to take care of the traitor.

Just as he was about to summon Draco to him Narcissa appeared in his throne room unexpectedly. "My Lord," bowing deeply "my goddaughter owled me when it became known that Lucius was planning on matching Draco with someone other than her. She has shown an interest in Sloan Snape. I was thinking that Severus would have warned his son from mine, but Severus would not think to warn him against Pansy because in your infinite wisdom women are very low in ranks until they provide an heir. Girls that don't even have betrothal contracts are not even allowed to claim any affiliation to you. As Pansy is now considered on the market she is in the perfect position for us."

Voldemort sat back on his throne, and contemplated the truth to Narcissa's words. It was true that there were few women that reached hi in his ranks. Bella was the only exception to the rule of producing an heir to be noticed in his ranks. Bella's vileness put her above the rest; her thirst for violence even surpassed his own. Severus would definitely suspect Draco, but Pansy Parkinson was only good for breeding purposes, and Severus would never suspect. "Narcissa that is a brilliant idea. Send a letter to the Parkinson's stating that I have something very important for their daughter to do for me. Then have Draco come to me. I will use him as the Decoy to make Pansy's advances more acceptable. Narcissa if this works out I will reward you accordingly. I may allow Lucius and you that second child you have always wanted."

Narcissa bowed low and started to slowly walk backwards out of the room, "As you wish my Lord." Her plan had worked, and if all goes, well that little girl that she had always dreamed about having was on the way. She quickly drafted a letter to the Parkinson family, and sent a house elf to summon Draco to her. Things were turning out well for the Malfoy family.

* * *

Privet Drive

Sloan opened his other letter from Hogwarts. He quickly read its contents and then promptly fell into stupor.

_Dear Mr. Sloan Bishop Snape_

_It has come to my attention that you will be working towards your mastery in several subjects, one of them being Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hogwarts currently has to masters in that area in residence. One is your father the other is myself. Unfortunately, this year we will not have one who has achieved their mastership, but this person has great knowledge and experience in the area. I am writing this letter to offer you an apprenticeship while you are still attending your seventh year. If you accept this apprenticeship, you will be involved with an advanced defense group. This group has many excellent duelers, and experience battling against the dark. To be a great leader and master of D.A.D.A. one must know responsibility, and I feel that even when put into the unknown that a master will be able to accomplish the task I am to assign you. With the help of Hermione Granger, you and she will run what is to be known as the Knights of Hogwarts. You individuals will be rounding with the prefects. Also there will be allotted time for training everyday. You will be the school's second defense. To defend Hogwarts with the teachers should the worst happen and Voldemort attacked the school or the students in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade visits would be for the Knights to stand guard. Other weekends would be for Knights only and on those occasions, the teachers will be your chaperones. __Please consider this still your responsibility Sloan. As a personal favor to those who know who you were, and to those who need a leader that can give them hope._

While the letter was a little unexpected he knew that the Headmaster had something up his sleeve. Old man never knew when he was ahead though. It was obvious that this being his last year and Voldemort soon believing that Harry was definitely out of the way temporarily Hogwarts was his for the taking. Sloan resolutely accepted that last bit as the decisive factor in bribing/blackmailing letter. The old man was crafty he would give him that. He retrieved his parchment that he was about send off, and included his agreement to the apprenticeship that he knew that many would envy him for many years to come. Albus Dumbledore was to be his D.A.D.A. mentor. He still needed to figure out what his father opinion was of the master he should study under for Potions. Was he allowed to study under his father? The others had also completed their letters, and they left to owl them off.

"Sloan, I know that the tall fellow took you to London your first year for your supplies. I was just kind of wondering where we will be getting our supplies for the upcoming year."

"Cassius, I keep forgetting that you are new to the wizarding world. Let us first send off our replies to the school, and then we can go down to the kitchen again and ask dad when we can make the trip to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, it's the shopping district in London that wizards and witches buy the supplies that they need. There are smaller wizarding/muggle villages scattered about, but none as comprehensive as Diagon Alley is." Luna handed her letter to Sloan to tie unto the owl's leg and returned to her explanation of the wizarding shopping districts. "Diagon Alley as I said is what most Londoner's use. There is another more dark and sinister alley attached called Knockturn Alley. Most things found there dark or harmful." She turned towards Sloan with a sudden epiphany. "We will need more time than usual. Cassius and yourself will need to be completely outfitted as befitting your names as Snapes." She then hurried down the stairs to talk to Severus and Remus. The trip needed to be planned for as soon as possible.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Draco walked into his mother formal sitting room. "You wanted me mother?" He drawled as he took in the way she was dressed. His mother had been out while he was sleeping off the late night he had.

"Yes Dragon, I have just returned from visiting the Dark Lord, and he requests your presence immediately. I think that you will be pleasantly surprised with your next mission. You will probably not find it as taxing as your last has been." Draco stood swiftly and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as he ran to make himself presentable and get to the Dark Lord in a timely manor before he lost what little patience he had.

An hour later, the Parkinson's paid a visit to Malfoy manor. All three were rushed into the sitting room where Narcissa had an elf lay out a light repast. She immediately addressed her goddaughter. "Pansy dear, your idea was a great hit with our master. He agrees to our plan of you capturing the Snape are with a marriage proposal. The boy will be the doorway for our master to punish the traitor. It is a great honor he is bestowing on you, and you should feel grateful. Now it is up to your parents and I to make you look more attractive to the Snape family. The first thing that we will need to do is to make sure that your appearance is not only one of dignity, but of modesty."

Pansy's mother readily joined in the conversation on what types of clothes that Pansy would only be allowed to wear while trying to catch Sloan's eye. The discussion could have lasted much longer if Pansy's father did not clear his throat. "What else do you suggest that Pansy do to catch Severus' boy?"

"Well the Snape's have always valued knowledge as an attractive attribute in all the women they have courted. There has never been just an ornament or breeding stock added to their family. Pansy's grades will have to improve. She might even approach Sloan for help with her schoolwork."

"Pansy is a smart girl. We just never made her apply herself to her studies the way we should have. We took it for granted that she would be taken care of when she married Draco. Moreover, since the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's have not mixed blood in at least twenty generations we did not see any complications coming forward. Who knew that the master would promote Draco early in his ranks opening him up to bring in a predominate family that has for many years stood against us. We will get her tutors for the rest of the summer, and when the Hogwarts letters come she will be taking only the most challenging of classes."

"That is good. Right now, I think that is all that we have to do. You may want to go and talk to our Lord over what is to come. He wants to see the whole family."

"Thank you, Narcissa. We will go at once and discuss this plan with him." The Parkinson's quickly left. Not only Narcissa help them save face in front of other Death Eater families when they set aside their daughter, she has helped them rise in the ranks of the Death Eaters by having the master use Pansy to capture the Snape heir.

Narcissa smiled as her guest left. The plan was set, and things were progressing nicely. Voldemort would get her revenge on the traitor, Severus Snape. Draco and Pansy would both be leaders with in the Death Eater ranks for their generation just as planned. Things were looking very good for the Dark side of the war.

* * *

Privet Drive

"Severus, Remus we need to plan a trip to Diagon Alley. The boys need new wardrobes and we need to get our supplies to school."

Severus and Remus heads started to nod in agreement, as Luna came downstairs. She was ready to fight for the trip, but it seemed unnecessary. "You're right Luna, but why don't you wait until we can get a large group of kids together. There is safety in numbers."

"How about I send out letters to Order kids and D.A. members?"

"An excellent idea, Luna" Remus said. "The order is having a meeting later on today we can discuss this at the meeting tonight also. We may get some volunteers to escort you kids for the trip. It will also allow for Cassius and Sloan to make some friends before school starts."

"There is an Order meeting tonight? I need to get ready." Luna turned to return upstairs. "I can't let the others see me as normal. Where did I place those radish earrings?" Severus and Remus were able to hold in their laughter until they were sure she was on the second level.

* * *

**There is a lot of Luna in this chapter for you. I know it is shocking to get an update so soon. I am once again looking for a beta for this story. My muses are now happy to work on this story, and I am not fighting them. I will keep the muse train rolling as swiftly as possible. Please review.**


End file.
